A Class, A Date, and A Dance
by Great Angemon
Summary: Link is the cute guy in school, Zelda is the pretty girl in school. Full summary inside, but I will say, this involves a class, a date, and a dance.
1. A Class, A Date, and A Dance

A Class, A Date, and A Dance

By, GreatAngemon

In Hyrule Public High School, there are a few different types of people;

The cool crowd-Jocks, Cheerleaders and the like.

The losers-Math Club, Chess Club and the like.

And the nobodies-people who can fit in either or, and neither at all. Link Time, the cutest guy in the whole school, is in this crowd. Zelda Harkinian, the prettiest girl in the school, is too, and so is her crush. How will this turn out?

Been reading a lot of school fics for Zelda, and I love them, so I am writing one of my own. Tell me how it turns out

Hope you like it.

**Day: Friday Time: 7:00 AM. **

Link stared out the window of the school bus. It was a gloomy day, and it looked like it was going to rain. He kept looking out the window as they approached the next bus stop. He saw mostly girls, with a few boys, standing there as it started to rain.

The bus driver opened the door, and everyone stepped on the bus. Link looked at the front, and saw a very pretty girl. Golden haired and wearing a pink dress that clashed with it wonderfully. This was Zelda, a casual girl, albeit more beautiful than most. Link had first started hanging out with her two months ago, on the first day of school.

_FLASHBACK_

He had been sitting in this same seat, and she had stepped onto the bus. At first he hadn't paid her a second glance, but then he saw her brother step on the bus too. His name was Sheik, and he was Link's best friend. They waved, but Sheik didn't sit next to him. Zelda, however, sat down next to him, and turned to face him.

"Hey Link," she said cheerfully, "How's it going?"

He grunted in reply, looking out the window.

She looked at him, and said, "Okay, well then, what are you doing after school?"

Link looked at her. "I was planning on going home and doing any work they give us, and then walking around town," he said grudgingly.

She smiled, and said, "Well, how about coming over to my house instead. I'll help you with your school work, and then we could play video games or something."

He stared at her. It wasn't that she had invited him over, she had done that hundreds of times before. It was that she wanted to hang out with him. He had done stuff with her before, but he usually hung out with Sheik. Sheik and Zelda were twins. They were almost identical, except for two things; Sheik was a dude, and had red eyes, and Zelda was a girl with blue eyes.

"Sure," he replied, cautiously, "What time should I come over?"

She smiled, and told him to walk home with her.

_END FLASHBACK_

She saw him, and walked over to him. She dropped into the seat and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired," she whined at him, "Sheik kept me up all night with his music. Can I sleep until we get to school?"

He nodded and leaned back in his seat, to make it easier for her to sleep. She lived in the middle of the town, and they still had to go to the Gerudo Desert to pick up some of the students. The ride would be about another hour, so he watched her as she napped on his shoulder.

When they finally got to the school, he nudged her awake, and she stirred.

"Are we there already?" she asked, and he laughed. He couldn't help it. She looked so cute with her messy hair, eyes half open.

They walked off the bus together, and towards their lockers, which were right next to each other.

"So," Link said when Sheik caught up to them, "What are you guys doing later?"

Sheik looked at Link, and said, "I'm going to our grandma's house. She hasn't seen me in a while, and I have to pick up some stuff from that side of town anyway."

Link turned to Zelda, who was smiling. "I'm staying here," she said to his questioning look, "So you can come over if you want to." He nodded, and pulled his Hylian Lit book out of his locker and put it in his bag. The three of them walked forward, and Sheik turned into his class room. When Link and Zelda reached their own room, they sat down.

"Hello, Class," their homeroom teacher, Ms. Anju, said. "I have some business to attend to with the principal, so please talk among yourselves. I'll be back shortly." She left the room, and Zelda turned her chair to face Link.

"So," she said, and she saw Link trying to finish his homework before Ms. Anju returned. "I told you," she continued, sighing and picking up some of his work, "To start doing your _home_work, at _home_."

Link laughed, but didn't look up. When he finished, he looked at her. "Thanks," he said, sheepishly, "I guess I should do it at home, huh? Well, thanks again."

She smiled. Just then, Ganondorf Dragmire walked in. He was the schools official bully, and he had a crush on Zelda. He saw her sitting next to Link, and walked over.

"Hey babe," he said, sitting next to Zelda. "Is this loser bothering you?"

She sighed, and turned to Link. "Link, why does Ganon think you're a loser?" Link grinned, and replied;

"I'm not a jock, so I'm not in the cool crowd."

"Yeah, but you're not in the math club either, so you're not a loser. In fact," she continued, "You and I are in the same social group. So technically, if you're a loser, then so am I, right?"

Link nodded wisely, and said, "To true, to true. So, if you're a loser, why does Ganon here have a crush on you?" At this, Ganondorf stood up and grabbed Link by the collar.

"Don't you dare call Zelda a loser, you loser," he screamed, just as Ms. Anju walked into the room.

"Ganondorf," she shouted at him, "Put him down, now! Sit in your seat, and at the end of class you will be staying so we can discuss your punishment."

Link grinned at Zelda, and they exchanged high fives. Ganondorf dropped Link, and sat back down, glaring at him the whole time. The teacher looked at the class, and then cleared her throat.

"Okay, class, I have some great news. You all know Mr. Kafei, correct?" The class all nodded, since they all took Mr. Kafei's Hylian Lit classes. "Well, he and I have been dating for the past two years, and earlier today, he proposed to me." All the girls in class either giggled or sighed happily. "So, my classes will be covered by Mr. Light, starting this Monday, and for two weeks after that." She was beaming as the bell rang, and the students began to file out of class. Link, Zelda and Ganondorf stayed to talk to Ms. Anju.

"So, mister Dragmire," she said to Ganondorf, "What punishment do you think you deserve for assaulting a fellow student?"

Ganondorf looked daggers at Link, but said "I don't think I deserve any punishment. I was defending Zelda here, 'cause Link was calling her a loser, and he needed to be taught a lesson."

"Link, is this true?" she questioned, and Link and Zelda grinned at each other.

"Yes," he replied, "And no. Technically, Zelda called herself a loser. I just said it was true. You see, Ganondorf called me a loser, and Zelda mentioned, since she and I are in the same social class, if I'm a loser, then so is she. I only agreed with her."

"Is this true, Zelda?" she asked, and Zelda nodded.

Ganondorf shot Link a look that plainly said, "You're going to get it now." He just shook his head and grinned at him.

"Well," Ms. Anju said slowly, "If that is the case, I think Ganondorf will get detention, and Link and Zelda, since you technically didn't do anything wrong, you can go." She sighed, and started to sort papers on her desk. Ganondorf shot Link another look, and walked away.

"Congratulations on the wedding," Zelda said to Ms. Anju excitedly, "I'm so happy for you."

Ms. Anju looked up at them, and smiled. "Thanks, I'm excited too. I've known him my whole life, but I never thought he would propose to me."

They talked for a few more moments, but Link intervened, telling Zelda they had a class in two minutes.

"Bye, Ms. Anju," he said to her, "Congratulations again." She waved them out of her classroom, and they began hurrying to their class.

"I can't believe their getting married," Zelda said to Link, "It's so amazing, isn't it?

Link nodded but didn't say anything.

Zelda shot him a slightly annoyed look, but continued, "Do you ever think you'll get married, Link?"

"I don't know," he answered, "Probably someday. But not for a while." He looked at her, and she was frowning slightly. "What about you?"

She was about to answer, but was cut off by the teacher opening the door, and rushing out. He stopped when he saw Link and Zelda.

"Class is cancelled," he said, out of breath, "Go to your next class, or the computer room or something." He ran off, and Link turned to Zelda.

"What was that about," he said out loud, as they watched Mr. Darmani run to the principal's office, "He doesn't cancel class for just anything."

Zelda shook her head, and pulled Link to the library. It was a little after nine, and the library was usually empty this early in the day.

"So, Link," she said after they sat down and pulled out some more work, "You know there's a school dance tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, and looked at her. "So," he asked, curious, "Anybody ask you yet?"

"Yes," she replied, "But I turned them all down. I have somebody specific I want to ask me."

Link looked at her questioningly, and she looked oddly hopeful. "Well," he said, "I'm sure he will, whoever he is. And," he added, "If he doesn't, I'll pound him for you, okay." She giggled at this. "Just promise me that it's not Ganondorf, right."

"How," she asked, looking indignant, "Could you think I'd want to go anywhere with that stuck up, dim witted, pathetic-" As she said this, she saw Link was grinning at her, and she realized he had been joking.

The bell rang before Zelda could scold Link for teasing her like that, and they hurriedly packed their things and ran to their next class. Link and Zelda had identical schedules, and they talked in the back of the class for the most part. Even so, Zelda still got straight A's, and Link mostly got A-'s or B+'s. They walked to the gym, where Mr. Darunia was waiting for his class to assemble.

"Good morning class," he said, when they were all assembled, "Today, we will be playing," he pulled out two rubber balls from behind his back, "-dodge ball." The class groaned, and he threw the two balls into the crowd. "Link and Ganondorf will be the team captains. Link can pick his team mate first."

Link's team comprised of his friends- Zelda, Sheik, Mikau, Ruto, Malon, Romani and Saria.

Ganondorf's team was mainly his lackeys- Vatti, Onox, Veran, Majora, Demise, Aganihm, and Dethl.

The balls were lined up in a row on the line in the middle of the room, and the teams were against the walls, facing each other. Mr. Darunia blew his whistle, and the students ran forward, and everyone grabbed a ball, except Link.

You're dead, runt," Ganondorf said, as Link dove for the same ball, "Nobody gets Ganondorf Dragmire detention." Link walked calmly back, and waited for someone to notice that he didn't have a way to defend himself. The first one to notice was Vatti, and he attempted to oust Link from the game. Link caught the ball just before it hit him in the face.

"Vatti, you're out," Mr. Darunia shouted, and Vatti stomped away.

The game progressed, and Sheik got Majora and Demise out of the game, Zelda got Veran, and Saria got Onox and Aganihm. Links whole team got ousted by Ganondorf and Dethl, until Link got Dethl out of the game as well. It was just Link and Ganondorf, and class was scheduled to let out in two minutes. They kept throwing and dodging, but neither could hit the other.

"Go Link," his team screamed, and he grinned. The bell rang, just as Link threw the rubber ball. It flew through the air, and hit Ganondorf in the stomach.

Links team ran over to him, and engulfed him in a team hug. When they dispersed, Zelda was still hugging him.

"That was amazing, Link," she said as she let go.

"Uh, thanks," said a blushing Link. They, along with Sheik, walked to the cafeteria to get their lunch. When they reached it, they saw the day's special was chicken strips, green beans and salad.

"Why are they trying to force us to eat vegetables?" Sheik asked, holding up his tray to the lunch lady, "It should be our choice, shouldn't it?"

Link and Zelda nodded exasperatedly. Sheik did the same routine every time the cafeteria had salads.

"So," Sheik asked, after the three of them sat down, "Link, you going to the dance?"

"It depends," Link replied, "On if I find someone I want to take." As he said this, Zelda looked up hopefully. Sheik didn't miss this, and couldn't miss an opportunity to poke fun at his sister.

"How about you take Zelda," he said, and Zelda blushed, looking back at her plate.

"Nah," Link said casually, "She has someone she wants to ask her." At this, Sheik mentally said, "You dunce".

"Yeah, but if he doesn't, you could always take her. I mean, if neither of you have dates, you might as well, right?"

Link nodded, and Zelda shot a look at Sheik, that plainly said, "I'm going to kill you for that", and Sheik replied with a look that said, innocently, "Who, me?"

The bell rang again, and Sheik walked to the computer room, while Link and Zelda walked outside.

"Sorry for Sheik," Zelda said quietly, as they walked around the track, "He's just acting stupid."

"You don't need to tell me," laughed Link, "I've known him forever, and he does stupid stuff, just because it's 'more fun'."

Zelda smiled, and linked one of her arms with Link's, leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Well, I wouldn't mind going to the dance with you. You know if he doesn't ask me." She blushed as she said this, and Link smiled.

"I wouldn't mind going with you either," he said, "In fact, why don't we just go together. It might be fun. You don't have to, since you have someone you want to ask you, but I just thought I'd ask. Sheik had a point. We might as well go together."

Zelda had held her breath when Link asked her, and when she realized this, she let it out quickly. "I'd like that Link."

"But what about the guy you wanted to go with?"

"He has a date already," she said quickly, "But I hoped he would ditch her and ask me." She hoped her lie would be sufficient, and it seemed to be, because Link nodded.

"So," Link said, "I'll pick you up at five, okay?"

She nodded, and said, "That sounds good to me. You know that today's only a half day, right?"

He looked at her, and they headed to the school busses. When they got there, they saw Sheik talking with Malon. She was giggling uncontrollably.

Zelda walked up to her, and they walked a short distance to talk to each other without the guys eavesdropping on them.

"So," Sheik said, "Did you ask anyone to the dance?"

Link nodded, and turned to face Zelda, who was still talking to Malon, and giggling like a toddler.

"No way," Sheik said, when he noticed where Link was looking, "You really asked her out. Dude, I was just joking. Did she say yes?"

Link nodded, and they stepped onto the bus.

"Wow," Sheik said, and he looked at Zelda, who was sitting with Malon in the back. "So, I'm going with Malon, and you're going with my twin sister. That is so weird, but so cool."

Sheik was happy for Zelda, but had a sense of unease at the same time. He wouldn't know what to do if something went wrong. Link was his best friend, but Zelda was his sister.

When Link, Zelda and Sheik stepped off the bus to go to Zelda's house, they saw someone standing at the door. It was Ganondorf.

"Hey sweetie," he said, and he walked over to her, "Looking hot, as usual."

Zelda groaned as he attempted to kiss her cheek, and she ducked behind Link. Link put an arm around her, and turned to Ganondorf.

"What are you doing here?"

"The reason I came here," he replied, grabbing Link's collar again, "Is two-fold. One, I have to ask Zelda a question, and two, I have to pound you for calling Zelda a loser, getting me detention and for beating my team in dodge ball." At this, he grabbed the arm Link had around Zelda, and pushed him into the street.

Link rolled out of the way of a bicyclist who nearly ran him over, and stood up. He saw Sheik attempting to pry Ganondorf's arm from around Zelda's shoulders. He walked over, kicked his shins, and Ganondorf doubled over in pain. Zelda ran over, and hid behind her brother. When Ganondorf stood up, his eyes were murderous. He lunged at Link, who stepped out of the way lightly. Ganondorf hit his head on the car behind Link. In back of him, he heard Zelda giggle. Ganondorf stood up, rubbed his head, and walked over to Zelda.

Link stepped in front of her, but was pushed out of the way by Ganondorf.

"So, Zelda," he said, and she cringed slightly, "How about you stop hanging around with this loser, and go to the dance with me tomorrow."

Link grinned to himself. "Sure, Ganondorf," Zelda said, and Link gaped at her. "I would really like that."

She winked at Link, and he sighed in relief.

"How about you pick me up at five-thirty, okay?" she asked, and he nodded giddily. "But," she continued, "You have to go home, and let Link and Sheik help me get ready for the dance." He nodded again, and ran off.

When he was gone, the three of them walked inside, and they laughed. Sheik offered to get the two of them drinks before he had to get ready to go, and Link and Zelda walked into the living room.

When Zelda turned on the T.V., they saw an older romance movie on. Sheik walked into the room, and handed each of them a can of soda. He headed upstairs to take a shower before heading to their grandmothers.

"So," Link said after a moment, "That was a cool trick you pulled on Ganon."

She giggled again, and nodded. "Yeah, and he'll probably wait here for an hour or so, before he goes to the dance to find me."

Link grinned, pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and leaned against the armrest, pulling Zelda towards him. He covered them both with the blanket, and she cuddled against his chest contentedly.

A few minutes later, Sheik came back downstairs, and gave them a quick word of farewell before heading out. They sat there watching the movie for a few more hours, happy just being in each other's company. At four o'clock, Link said he had to go home, because his mother was expecting him. Zelda sighed, and pulled the blanket off of them. She walked with him to the door, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Do you really have to go?" she whined at him, "Can't you stay for just a little while longer?"

He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. "I have to do a bunch of chores, and you should probably get ready for the dance." At this, Zelda gasped.

"I completely forgot," she said, and she pushed him out the door. "I'll call you to tell you what colors I'm wearing, so you can attempt to match me."

Link grinned at her, started walking away, and shouted over his shoulder, "And dismally fail, right?"

She giggled, and closed the door, sighing contentedly as she leaned against its wood.

**Day: Saturday Time: 4:45 PM.**

Link was walking to Sheik and Zelda's house to pick her up, and was internally debating whether he was doing the right thing. He was wearing dress pants, a red button up shirt, and was carrying a small rose in a box for Zelda.

When he approached her door, it was five till five, and he knocked on the door. A moment later, he heard someone messing with the locks, and then the door opened.

She looked stunning. She was wearing a red dress with black stitching on the hem that came down to just below her knees. The straps were criss-crossed in the back, and were striped with red on the sides and black in the middle. Her necklace was gold, and had a diamond in the middle.

"Link," he heard, and he was ripped from his awe. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh," he replied, "No sorry. You look great, by the way."

She giggled, and looked at him. "I was saying, you look pretty sharp yourself. You're early."

Link looked at her, and handed her the red rose. "Fashionably," he replied, casually.

She giggled, and Sheik and Malon walked out behind her.

"You girls look so great," Sheik said, and he slipped his arm around Malon's waist.

Malon and Zelda giggled as the four of them started walking to the school. It was only a short walk to the school, but the four of them rode the bus, because it gave them more time to hang out together.

Link slipped his hand into Zelda's, and they began to talk about how Ganondorf would take the fact that she left without him.

Link liked being with Zelda, and he found it easy talking to her. She laughed at his least amusing jokes, and played with his hair, just like she always had.

When they reached the school, Sheik and Malon hopped into line, closely followed by Link and Zelda.

They handed their bored looking teacher their tickets, and he let them in. They saw Ruto and Mikau dancing to a techno song on the dance floor, but opted instead to go and find a table.

When they finally found an empty one, the four of them sat down, and they were joined by Malon's twin sister, Romani, who hadn't been asked out by anyone, but had decided to come anyway.

"So," she said, noticing Link and Zelda holding hands, "Are you two going out now?"

Zelda blushed, and Link pulled Sheik up by the arm, muttering something about drinks.

"You didn't answer my question," Romani said, "Are you and Link going out now?"

Zelda blushed a deeper shade of red, but responded, "I don't know, but I sure hope he wants to go out with me again. I can't wait to see Ganondorf's expression when he sees me with Link." She giggled, just as Link and Sheik returned with a drink for all of them.

Just then, the music shifted to a slow song, and Sheik pulled Malon onto the dance floor. Romani was asked to dance by a boy Link knew from sight, but had never met personally.

"Do you want to dance?" he blurted out, and Zelda giggled.

She shook her head, and said, "I can't dance, so I don't think so."

"Oh, come on," he said, "There are two things you need to know, in order to dance right: one, you need to have fun, and two, you express yourself. Dancing is just a way people have fun with one another, so come on, let's dance."

She sighed, and let Link pull her to the dance floor.

She put her arms on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They started swaying in time to the music, but after a moment, it seemed to fade away. They were moving, and she leaned into his chest, and sighed contentedly.

This was a real challenge to write. I've gotten so used to writing in the first person, I kept writing it like that.

Please review. Need input. Also, I have to take a break from my other chaptered story. Low on inspiration, don't you know.

So, if you have any ideas, Private Message me, and give me something to work with.

I threw a little quote from Sherlock Holmes in there. In the movie, Watson told Holmes he was early to the dinner, and Holmes replied fashionably, so, yeah.

This was originally called, "My life in high school", but, as it's not in first person, I didnt think it would make much sense.


	2. A Shout, A Fight and A Kiss

A Shout, A Fight, and A Kiss

Thank you for reviewing, whoever did.

Zelda was swaying in place, Link's arms wrapped around her. She looked up into his eyes, and she saw him smiling at her. She closed her eyes, leaned towards him, and she felt his lips touch against hers lightly.

Before they could kiss again, they heard someone scream at them, "Zelda, what are you doing?"

Ganondorf was framed in the doorway, and he was staring at Link and Zelda. He marched over to where they were, grabbed Link's arms, and threw him into the snack table.

From where he was on the floor, he heard Zelda and Ganondorf arguing, but only caught words such as, "Nothing wrong," or, "Pathetic loser".

When he stood up, he saw Ganondorf place a kiss on her lips and walk away. He walked up to her, and put an arm around her shoulders, which were trembling. He pulled her out of the gym, and into the hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and he pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest, and he held her there until her crying subsided.

"Oh, Link," she said, and she sounded upset. "He kissed me, Link. He kissed me."

"I know, Zelda, I know." He was doing his best to comfort her, but she kept crying into his shirt. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. If he ever tries it again, I will hurt him."

She giggled, and pulled out of his hug. "I need to go to the bathroom and fix my make-up."

"No, you don't," Link said, and he pulled her to the school door and outside. "You look cute with your make-up all messed up." He kissed her cheek, and they started walking back to her house.

Sheik came bounding out of the gym, with Malon in tow, and ran to Link and Zelda.

"Are you okay?" Sheik asked Zelda, and she nodded. He turned to Link and continued, "Ruto saw what happened, and she told me. Is everything alright?"

Link nodded, but whispered, "He kissed her." Sheik nodded grimly and put one of his arms around his twin.

They walked in silence, Link and Malon behind Sheik and Zelda. When they reached the house, Link opened the door, and let the other three in ahead of him. They walked into the living room, and Link took her hand and they sat on the couch.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sheik sat in the chair with Malon, and they sat there for awhile in silence.

"Link," Zelda said, and Link looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him kiss me."

Link chuckled softly, and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. You didn't want him to kiss you. He did it against your will. I don't blame you, in the least."

She stood up and pulled Malon into the kitchen.

"That was better than it could have been," Sheik said, and Link nodded.

"A lot worse too."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so, but she isn't happy at all."

"Would you be happy if Ganondorf tried to kiss you?" Zelda asked from the doorway. Link turned in his seat, but she was smiling, and didn't seem upset anymore.

She sat down next to Link and handed him a can of soda, and Malon handed one to Sheik.

"So," Link said, "I take it you're feeling better?"

She nodded and took a sip from her drink. "Yeah, I do. So," she continued, "Did you mean it when you said I looked cute with my make-up messed up?"

He nodded, and blushed lightly. She leaned in, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you Link. It means a lot."

Link stood up and walked to the door, pulling Zelda along. When they reached it, he kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'll come back tomorrow," he said, and she sighed, "To check on you. I have to go home now though."

"Promise?" she asked, and he smiled at her warmly.

"I promise," he said. He then kissed her lips slightly.

When they broke apart, he shouted into the living room, "Malon, do you want me to walk you home?"

She and Sheik came out, hand-in-hand, and she nodded. She turned and kissed Sheik's cheek. "Thanks for taking me out tonight Sheik; I had a lot of fun."

He nodded, and opened the door. Link and Malon walked down the street, and waved over their shoulders.

"So, Link," she asked, "Are you going to take Zelda out again?"

Link blushed, and said, "I don't know if she wants to go out with me again. I mean, this didn't turn out to well, did it?" He sighed and turned into Malon's driveway.

She turned around and stopped him. "She doesn't blame you, Link. She wants you to take her out again, trust me."

He nodded, and opened her door for her. "See ya, Malon."

**Day: Sunday Time: 8:00 AM.**

Link knocked on the door, and Sheik opened it a moment later.

"Oh, Link," he said, and he let him in. "Zelda wasn't expecting you for a few more hours, at least."

Link heard a small gasp of breath from the stairwell, and then thundering on the stairs. He stepped into the living room, and turned on the T.V. He saw one of his, and Zelda's, favorite shows on the history channel. It was called, "The Hero of Hyrule", and it focused on the ancient legend of the hero of time.

In this episode, they were showing a remake of how the hero had defeated the wizard, whose name had been lost in time.

Zelda walked in and sat next to Link. She kissed his cheek, and leaned against him.

"What is this one?" she asked.

"The hero defeats the wizard," Link replies, and he turns to her. "You know, I didn't come here to watch T.V, I could do that at my house. I came so we could go out and have a good time."

She smiled, and turned to him. "Yeah, but I'm having a good time here. We can go out later." She tried to make Link lie on the couch, but he pulled her up. Dragging her to the door, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Link," she complained, "I don't want to go out right now, I just want to stay home and watch T.V with you." She saw Link directing her to his house, and she sighed. It was like Link to drag her out of the house, but she didn't know why he was taking her to his house. He stepped inside, and a moment later dragged her to the garage, with two bottles of water. He opened her car door for her, and got into the driver's seat.

He started the car and pulled out of the garage. Zelda opened the water Link had brought, and saw a picnic basket in the backseat.

"So, just where are you kidnapping me to?" she asked, smiling.

"First, it's not kidnapping if you agree to it, and second, we're going to Termina. I'm taking you on a picnic in Ikana Canyon."

She gasped, and looked at him. "Really Link. I've always wanted to go to Ikana. I read that it's beautiful this time of year."

He grinned at her. "I remembered you saying that last month when we had to do that report on different countries, so I thought I'd surprise you."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You are so amazing, Link. How can you remember stuff from that long ago?"

"I remember everything you say" he said, and he put his hand over hers, "How could I not remember something you want?"

She smiled, and watched the scenery pass as they drove through the Hylian country side. They passed Lake Hylia, the Kokiri Forest and Death Mountain. She dozed off as they waited in line to go over the border. When she woke up again, Link was setting up a blanket near the edge of a cliff.

"Link," she said, sleepily, "Are we already there?"

He smiled and pulled her to the red-and-white checkered blanket on the ground. He grabbed the basket off the ground, and pulled out two paper plates and foam glasses.

"Way to break the bank, Link," she giggled at him, and he rolled his eyes. "So, what did you make for us?"

Link grinned, and handed her a hamburger, fries and a Coke. She frowned at it, and looked at him.

"I tried to cook something romantic," he said, closing his eyes and looking away, "But I'm helpless in the kitchen."

She smiled, and kissed his lips. "That's not the only place you're helpless."

He grinned again, and kissed her back. "You are too sweet, and I love that about you."

They ate their food, and then walked around, pointing out the sights. Link pointed out the castle, Zelda, the music house. When they got back to the car, they packed everything and slid into their respective seats. Zelda fell asleep again, and didn't wake up for a few hours, but when she did, she was in her own bed.

**Day: Monday Time: 7:00 AM.**

Link looked out the window of the bus. It was a fairly warm day for the time of year. He saw a very pretty girl step onto the bus. She was golden haired, and was wearing a pink dress that clashed with it wonderfully. She stepped over to where Link was sitting, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sweetie," she said, holding his hand.

He smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "You just get prettier every time I see you."

She frowned at this. "Are you saying before you met me, I was just this ugly little girl?"

Link grinned, and placed a light kiss on her lips. "That's not quite what I meant. "

"That's probably true," she smiled at him, and kissed him again.

The ride to school seemed to take less time than usual being in each other's company. They talked about the things they were planning on doing later, and they decided on going to Link's house after school, and doing any homework they were given.

They walked to their lockers, and Sheik caught up to them, holding Malon's hand.

"Hey guys," he said, "What's up?"

Zelda smiled and pulled out her notebook. When they finished loading their bags, the two of them walked to the class where Mr. Light was subbing for Ms. Anju.

When they sat down, they saw Ganondorf sitting in his usual seat next to hers. She rolled her eyes, and sat down, ignoring him.

"So, Link," she said, and she heard Ganondorf shift in his seat to glare at Link. "What are you planning on doing for Christmas?"

He smiled and picked up some of his homework. "I was planning on doing nothing, or maybe hanging out with my new girlfriend."

She giggled and heard Ganondorf grind his teeth behind her. "Oh, and who is this lucky girl? Maybe someone I know?"

Link chuckled softly, and replied, "You know her intimately. As well as two people can know each other, in fact."

She leaned in to him, and whispered, "Oh, and do I like her? And more importantly, do you like her?"

"I like her more and more each day," he said, kissing her, "And I sure hope you like her, or else it would be kind of awkward."

She giggled again, and kissed him back. The bell rang, and an old man walked into the room. This was Mr. Rauru Light. He was an ex-major in Hyrulean History, and taught it occasionally at the school.

"Good morning, class," he said, and he sat in his chair. A moment later, he jumped back up. He pulled a pin from the seat of his chair.

"Who did this?" he questioned angrily, and Mido raised his hand. "Yes Mister Forest?"

"I saw Ganondorf walking away from your desk earlier, sir."

Ganondorf shot a glare at him, and he shrunk slightly in his seat.

"Mister Dragmire, was it you who put the pin on my seat?"

"No, sir," he said, and he looked at Link, "But I saw Link coming back from it earlier."

Zelda and Ruto immediately burst into a storm of protests. Link just shook his head, and looked at Mr. Light.

"Mr. Light, Zelda and I just got to the room a few moments ago. I didn't put anything on your chair."

The elder gentleman scrutinized Link. "I believe you, son. Thank you for being honest." He turned to Ganondorf. "You, Mister Dragmire, are getting detention for lying, and for putting the pin on my seat."

Ganondorf looked outraged, and shot a death glare at Link, who grinned and waved slightly.

Mr. Light lectured them, and an hour later, the bell rang, and Link and Zelda walked to the courtyard for their gym class.

Mr. Darunia looked at the assembled class. "Class, today we are going to play soccer. Who wants to be team captains?" Ganondorf raised his hand, and walked to where the coach was.

"Okay," Mr. Darunia said, and when no one else raised their hands, he pulled Link out of the crowd. "Link, choose your teammate first." Ganondorf shot Link another looked that wished him a painful death.

"Zelda," he said, and Ganondorf grunted. Zelda walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Ganondorf picked Vatti, Link chose Saria, Ganondorf chose Onox.

When the teams were complete, they walked onto the field, and the ball was set in the center of the field. Link was playing in charge of the goal, and Onox was for his team. When the whistle was blown, both teams ran forward, and Zelda caught the ball with the side of her foot. She passed it the Malon, who ran forward and kicked it to the goal. Onox was too big to move fast enough and the ball flew into the net.

Onox threw the ball to Ganondorf, who ran down the field, knocking the other players out of the way. He shot it at the goal, but Link caught it in the tips of his fingers. Passing it to Zelda, she ran and passed it to Saria, who shot it at the goal.

The game progressed in this manner for the rest of the hour, and Ganondorf's team made a few goals, whereas Link's team made several. The coach declared Link's team the winner, and Zelda ran and gave him a hug.

"Let's go," she said, taking his hand, and walking to the school.

As Ganondorf passed, he pushed Link to the ground, and said, "Your girlfriend won't always be there, and I'll be ready when she's not."

Link stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, that was a threat if ever I heard one."

Zelda glared at Ganondorf, and hugged Link. "Link, I'm sorry for how much trouble I'm causing you with him." She sighed as they started walking to the classroom.

"I don't care what he does to me," he said, holding her hand, "I have you now, and that's all I need. He could do anything he wants, but as long as I have you, I can take it."

When they walked in, they saw Mr. Harkinian, Zelda's father, at the desk. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here, daddy?" she asked, and he hugged her back.

"I'm your sub for Hyrulean History," he said, and she gasped. "You know I was a minor in the subject in college."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would teach it to us," she said, and she smiled. "I hope you know your stuff, Mr. Biggor is a really good teacher."

She and Link walked to their seats in the back of class, and started talking about what they would have to do for work.

"Good morning class," Mr. Harkinian said, "Today we will be dissecting the legend of the Triforce. Please flip your books to page 309."

The class opened their books, and flipped to the specified page. Mr. Harkinian drew a large triangle on the blackboard. He then drew three lines, splitting it into three smaller triangles.

"The Triforce of Power," he said, "The Triforce of Wisdom and The Triforce of Courage. Together, the make the Triforce. Its power was created by the Golden Goddesses."

Fado, a boy who lived near the forest, raised his hand. "Yes, Mister Sage."

"Well, I was just wondering, sir, why the Goddesses would want to give us a power this great?"

Mr. Harkinian smiled. "Good question. The Goddesses viewed the Hylians as their children. They wanted to give us the power of the Triforce, so that we would be able to rule Hyrule."

Saria raised her hand now. "If they wanted us to rule Hyrule, then why did the put the Zora, Gorons and Kokiri here too?"

"They need to have people in the places that were uninhabitable by the Hylians. The Gorons ate rocks, so the Goddesses put them in the mountains. The Zora were able to breathe under water, so the Goddesses put them in Lake Hylia. And the Goddesses did not create the Kokiri, but they created the Deku Tree. He created the Kokiri as his own children. They were created to be impervious to the curse the Goddesses left on the forest."

He looked at the clock, and it showed only a few more minutes. "Class, we'll continue this tomorrow, but I have another class to prepare so, so you are all dismissed."

The class filed out, and Zelda held Link's hand as they walked to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, they got their food and sat down next to Sheik and Malon, who were kissing.

"Get a room," giggled Zelda, and Link shook his head, eating his food.

"You know," Sheik said, breaking away from Malon, "I wouldn't interrupt you if you were making out with Link."

She giggled again, and started kissing Link. He was shocked, but kissed her back enthusiastically. Sheik groaned, and said, "Okay, point taken. I don't want to see my sister kissing my best friend."

Zelda broke away from Link and giggled. "We'll continue this later," she said, and he grinned at her.

I thought it would be interesting to include Zelda's father, so here he is.

Another quote from a movie. Anakin and Padme were on the balcony on Coroscant, but I don't remember the exact dialogue. It was the part where Link said she got prettier every time he saw her, so, yeah.

I liked this chapter. Have fun with it.


	3. A Movie, A Dream and Another Kiss

A Movie, A Dream and Another Kiss

Thank you, ShadowNinja1011 and the anonymous reviewer, for reviewing.

**Day: Monday Time: 3:55 PM.**

Something landed on Zelda's desk. It was a note on notebook paper. She looked at Link, and he gestured, as if to say, "Open it."

She did, and it was written in neat little hand;

Hey, sweetie,

Do you want to go to the movies after we finish our school work? Give me an answer after class.

Yours, and only yours

Link

She sighed, and giggled slightly. Link was being so romantic after having gotten together of her. She looked at the clock, and class was due to let out any minute.

When the bell rang, she stood up, and Link took her hand. They walked to the front, and placed their homework on the teacher's desk.

"What movie are we going to see?" Zelda questioned Link, who rolled his eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" he retorted, but he was smiling at her.

They walked to their lockers, where they saw Sheik and Malon kissing fiercely.

"Dude," Zelda said, as Sheik and Malon broke apart, "It looked like you were eating her face." She giggled, and spun the combination into her locker.

"I know I interrupted you when you and Link were kissing," he groaned at her, "But do you have to every time I kiss my girlfriend?"

She giggled, and Link replied, "Do you guys want to come with us to the movies later?"

Zelda looked at him, and he whispered in her ear, "The theatre will be dark, so we can kiss if you want to."

"Sure," Malon said, and she put her arm around Sheik's.

The four of them walked outside, and stepped in line for the bus. When they got into their favorite seats, they turned to face each other.

"What movie are we going to see?" Sheik questioned, and Zelda gasped.

"You know what we should see?" she said, and everyone looked dumbfounded. "That new movie, 'The Heroes Bride'."

"I wanted to see that," Malon shrieked, "It' supposed to be the most romantic movie of the year."

Link and Sheik groaned. "Do we have to see that?" Link asked, "It's a chick flic."

Zelda giggled and kissed his cheek. "Yes, you do have to. We can see something you want next time."

Link sighed, but nodded his head. Sheik did the same, and kissed Malon on the lips. Zelda sighed, and whispered in Link's ear, "He is such a hypocrite. He can kiss my best friend, but I can't kiss his."

Link grinned, and planted a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, but pulled out her notebook.

"I guess we should start on our work, huh?" she said, and Link groaned.

"But I like kissing you better," he said, and he pulled out his own notebook.

"Yeah," she replied, pulling out pre-calculus work, "I like kissing you too, but we won't get graded on that, sadly enough."

They worked on it all the way to Link's house. The four of them walked in when Link opened the door, and Sheik went to get drinks. Link and Zelda sat in the love seat, and Malon sat on the couch.

"What time is the movie," Link asked, and Zelda leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Seven," she replied, closing her eyes. "So I want to take a nap till we have to go. Wake me up at six, okay?"

Link nodded, and kissed her head. Turning on the T.V, he saw a show about the police was on, and he, Sheik and Malon passed the time watching that.

When it was the specified time, Link woke Zelda up. The four of them headed to Link's car. Link and Sheik opened the doors for their respective girlfriends, and then got into their own.

"So," Zelda asked when they reached the downtown district, "What are we getting at the theatre?"

Link smiled, and replied, "Isn't it enough that I'm paying for us to go to the movies? Now you have the gall to ask for snacks. I am affronted. I don't think I can see the movie anymore."

She giggled and spiraled her fingers on his arm, making him shiver. "Well, if you ever want to kiss me again you will buy me candy, and you will to to the movie, and I think you might consider enjoying it." She giggled again as he sighed.

Sheik spoke up, "Stop being so mean to my best friend. He's your boyfriend, so you need to treat him with some respect." Malon giggled, but smacked him on the back.

"Don't go giving advice on how to treat your boyfriend," she said, and he rolled his eyes.

They reached the movie theatre, and Link helped Zelda out of the car, and offered her his arm. Together, they walked into the theatre, and Link paid for four tickets to the movie Zelda had decided on watching. The girls went and got them seats, and Link and Sheik bought sodas and candy.

"Dude," Sheik said, "I can't believe they got us to come here."

"Neither can I," Link replied, "But it'll be a good time for you to kiss Malon, since Zelda will probably want to be kissing me." He grinned, and Sheik cringed.

"I can't stand the fact that you're going to make-out with my sister."

When they found the girls, they were already late for the movie, which had started a few minutes ago. Sitting down, he handed her a bag of licorice. She ripped it open, and handed him one. He took a sip of the Pepsi he had bought for the two of them to share.

**Day: Monday Time: 9:30 PM.**

The movie ended, and Link nudged Zelda awake.

"Sweetie, the movie's over," he said, and she stirred.

"Link," she said, and she stretched out her arms. He smiled to himself and picked her up. He saw Malon hold Sheik's hand, and the three of them walked out to the car. Link put Zelda in the back seat, and she buckled her seat belt. He sat down in the seat opposite her, and held her hand. Sheik and Malon took the front seats, and sheik drove them home.

When they reached Zelda and Sheik's house, Zelda kissed Link's lips, and they stepped out. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and kissed her. Sheik stepped out of the car and made a gagging noise. Zelda sighed and stepped away from Link.

"Bye," she whispered, and she walked to the door.

Link drove Malon home, and when he reached his house, laid on the couch and fell asleep.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 4:30 PM**

_Ganondorf stood over her body as she wept. Link's form was mangled and deformed. Ganondorf grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet._

"_I told you hanging out with this loser would end in heartbreak," he spat at her, and she kicked his shin._

_She ran, and when she found the door out of the building she was in, she saw Link walking away with Malon and Sheik._

"_Link," she shouted, and he turned around. He looked at her and smiled._

"_I'm sorry," he said, "Do I know you?"_

"_Link," she cried, falling to her knees, "How can you not remember me? I told you I loved you. You have to remember me."_

_An arrow flew through the air, and pierced his heart. He fell to the ground and Zelda screamed._

"_Heartbreak over and over again," a voice said from the approaching shadows, "Until you realize that he's not the one for you. Until you realize that he could never love you."_

_Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows, and grabbed her wrist. She struggled, but to no avail. _

"_Let go Ganondorf," she cried, but he just held on tighter. Then he clamped her mouth with his other hand, and pulled her close to his face. She felt his cold, clammy lips against hers. Trying to cringe away, she gasped as his tongue touched her lips. _

Zelda woke up screaming and clutching her pillow. She felt a pair of arms pulling on her sheets, and she opened her eyes.

"Zelda," a familiar voice screamed from her side, "If you'd stop struggling, I might just be able to get you untangled from your sheets." She saw Sheik attempting to pry the sheets off of her, and she stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" Sheik asked after he got her untangled.

She put her arms around him, and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Link…" she cried, "Arrow… dungeon… you and Malon… Link fall… how could he… Ganondorf…. lips"

Sheik was patting her back, but didn't know what to say. He waited for her crying to ease away, but it was several minutes until she let go of him.

"Now," he said, "What happened?"

"Well," she said quietly, "I was crying over Link's body, and Ganondorf grabbed my wrist, but I can't remember what he said. I kicked his shins and ran out of the dungeon we were in. I saw Link and you and Malon all walking away. I was so relieved, I ran up to you, and Link didn't remember me. I guess I had told him I loved him, because I said so, and I fell to my knees. An arrow flew and hit his chest, and shadows started crawling towards us.

"Ganondorf said my heart would be broken over and over until I realized he loved me. And then he kissed me, and I woke up."

Sheik sighed and hugged his twin. She started crying again.

"Let's go," he said, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she pulled on her coat.

"I'm taking you to see Link," he said, "You need to see he's still fine, and he still remembers you."

She gasped and turned back to her bed. "I'm not going over there dressed like this. Plus, it's the middle of the night, he's probably asleep."

"He is not," Sheik replied, "He just called to see if we wanted to go somewhere cool. I was coming in here to see if you wanted to go."

She sighed, but pushed him out of her room. "I'll be ready in five minutes. Call Link and tell him to meet us at Malon's house."

Sheik nodded, and turned away. She took off her nightgown, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. She thought about the dream she had just had, and she felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

They waited in front of Malon's house for five minutes, and then saw Link. Zelda ran forward and hugged Link tightly. He hugged her back, but seemed confused as to why.

"Zelda," he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I had a horrible dream," she said, and she kissed him.

Malon walked out of the house, and kissed Sheik on the lips. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Zelda recounted her story for the two of them as they walked to where Link was taking them. When she finished, Link took her hand, and pulled her into a hug.

"Zelda," he said, and his voice made her shiver, "You don't have anything to worry about. I won't ever leave you."

She hugged him back, and Link said, "We're here."

They looked around, and saw they were at the park.

"Link," Zelda asked, looking confused, "Why are we at the park?"

"Because," he said, sitting on the playground, "I come here every few days, and I want you to you to see something."

The three of them sat there in silence, and watched as the sun climbed over the horizon. Zelda watched as the colors shifted from black, to pink, to gold and red. She looked at Link, who seemed content there, eyes half open, and holding her hand. Sheik and Malon were staring at the horizon also, and they seemed mesmerized.

"Told you you'd want to see that," Link said after awhile. Zelda looked at him, and she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Link," she said, and he smiled at her.

"Anything for you," he whispered.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 9:52 AM.**

Zelda looked at the clock. Still eight minutes till class let out, and she needed to talk to Link. She watched as the second hand ticked, and it seemed to get slower and slower. She saw Link sitting beside her, and he looked link he was about to drift off. She giggled at him, and he turned to her.

He mouthed at her, "What do you want to do later?"

She thought about it, and wrote something on a piece of notebook paper. Passing it to him, she sighed, and looked back at the clock. 9:58. She sighed, and watched the teacher, who was giving a dull lecture on the origin of the hero of time.

"It's amazing how the teachers can take something as amazing as the legend of the hero," she thought to herself, "And turn it into something boring."

The bell rang, and she headed out of classroom. When Link caught up to her, he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"You sure got out of there fast," he said, smiling at her "Why did you leave so fast?"

"The teachers make that story so boring," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Did you read my note?"

He grinned down at her. "Yeah I read it, but I don't know. You did leave me alone in there, after all."

She giggled, and replied, in a cutsie voice, "However can I make it up to you?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She inwardly smiled, while she kissed him back happily. Just then, Sheik walked up to him.

"Oh," he said, "Come on. Why are you always trying to stick your tongue down my sister's throat?"

Zelda sighed as she pulled away from Link. "Why is it you're allowed to kiss your girlfriend, but I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

Sheik looked disgusted at what he had just seen. "Because, you are kissing my best friend. You're my sister, and I think it's weird."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You are kissing my best friend. And you're my brother. I don't want to see you kissing her, it's weird."

Sheik sighed just as Malon approached them. She kissed Sheik, and turned to Link.

"Do you two want to come over to my house? I just got that new game for my birthday."

Link looked surprised, and replied, "You got the Master Sword?" He turned to Zelda. "Please, can we go? I wanted to play that forever?"

She smiled, and turned to Malon. "We'd love to come. That sounds like fun."

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist, and kissed her cheek. She turned her head, and kissed him. He put his chin on her shoulder, and Sheik groaned.

"I thought I said I don't want to see you two kissing."

Malon turned to him, and said, "Why can you kiss me, but they can't kiss each other." Sheik was about to say something, but she cut him off, "I just won't kiss you until you let them kiss each other, how do you feel about that?"

Sheik sighed and turned to Link and Zelda. "I guess you guys can kiss, just try not to do it in front of me, please."

Zelda nodded, and pulled Link around to the other side of Sheik. "There, now we're behind you," she said, and she started kissing Link again. Sheik sighed and grabbed Malon by the waist.

"There," he said, "They are now allowed to kiss, so now will you kiss me again?"

She giggled cutely, and kissed him lightly. He pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately. The bell rang, and the two couples broke apart from each other, happy.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 4:00 PM.**

Link and Zelda were walking around down town until they said they would meet at Malon's. She was having fun walking with Link, and was poking fun at how he always wore green.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he asked, and he acted upset.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said, kissing his cheek. Just then, she saw they were passing a psychic's house. "Ooh," she said, "Let's go there Link. Please?"

Link looked at it, and said, "If you want to, but I just want to say that no one can determine another's destiny."

Zelda pulled him in, and put their names on the list. She and Link sat down in a loveseat, and she kissed his cheek. The woman in the other room called their names, and they walked in.

The woman was slightly fat, and was covered in jewels. Her hair was up with even more purple jewels. Her ears were pierced and she had a tattoo of an eye on her forehead.

Zelda sat down on one of the chairs in front of the woman, Link taking the other. She smiled at the woman.

"Welcome, my dears," she said, "My name is Madam Fanadi. What are the two of you seeking advice in… love, or career?"

Link looked at Zelda, and nodded. "We're looking for advice in love, Madam Fanadi. Could you tell us what's going to happen between us?"

She nodded, and looked at her crystal ball. She said something Zelda couldn't catch. When she looked up, she was smiling.

"You, my dear," she said to Zelda, "Will kiss your true love this week." She turned to Link. "I am afraid you will suffer heartbreak, but you will be relieved."

Link looked startled, and turned to Zelda. She looked at him, and patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry," she said, "I don't intend on hurting you anytime soon."

He looked happier, and paid the price of ten rupees. The two of them walked out of the shop, and Link pulled her into an alley.

"Why did she say I would suffer heartbreak?" he asked, and he sounded worried.

Zelda hugged him, and replied, "I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise Link." He hugged her back, but asked another question;

"Well, do you have plans on kissing other guy's? If you are going to break my heart, who is this true love she mentioned?"

She looked into his face, outraged, but he was smiling at her, and she knew he was joking. She kissed him, and they walked out of the alley, lingering over what the psychic had said.

Yay, I finished another chapter, but I have to take a little break. My arms are cramping as I type these few last sentences.

Another quote, this time from naruto. Neji Hyuga said that no one could determine another's destiny. I like having quotes.

Please review.


	4. A Memory, Some Guys, and More Kisses

A Memory, Some Guys, and More Kisses

Thank you, ShadowNinja1011 and liveoutloud120 for reviewing.

Zelda watched as Link and Sheik played the game. They were swinging swords, and then parrying as the other swung at them.

Malon was in the kitchen making snacks, and Zelda decided to go help her. She saw Malon sitting in one of the chairs, phone in hand.

"-No way," she said, and she saw Zelda. "I'll call you back later. Bye."

"Who was that?" Zelda asked, pulling some soda out of the fridge.

"A friend from Kakariko Village," she replied, "She used to live near here, but had to move."

Zelda nodded, but didn't say anything. She opened the door, and saw Link and Sheik arm wrestling.

"Are you two trying to prove your manliness?" Zelda giggled at them, and Sheik looked up, causing his arm to slam into the table.

"Why'd you have to interrupt?" he groaned at her, pulling out his wallet. "The wager was 20 rupees. Thanks a lot."

Malon walked out of the kitchen. "What was that loud bang?"

Sheik was rubbing his now sore arm. "Link slamming my arm onto the coffee table."

She giggled at this, but patted his head comfortingly. "It's okay," she said, "I still think you're the coolest guy."

He nodded, and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her.

Zelda sighed, and sat next to Link. "What do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want to do," he replied, hugging her.

She sighed again, and looked out the window. "Let's go to the park," she suggested, and he nodded.

"Can we come?" Malon asked.

"It's up to Link," Zelda said, looking at Link, who nodded. "Sure, let's go."

The four of them walked across the street to the park, and sat down on the swings.

"How did we all become a group?" Malon asked after awhile.

Sheik looked into the sky thoughtfully. "I don't really remember. Link and I met in kindergarten, and you and Zelda have been best friends forever, but I don't know how the four of us started hanging out."

Zelda looked at Link. "Well, Malon's had a crush on you since a few years ago." She and Malon started blushing as their respective boyfriends looked at them curiously. "And I started liking Link a few months ago, just before school started again."

In his head, Link said, "Duh!". How could he not have noticed that Zelda had liked him? She had started hanging out with him and Sheik more, and had called him about things that Sheik could have answered. He felt stupid for not realizing it.

"Well," he said to himself, "I have her now, and we are very happy. I just wish I had realized it before. We could have been together for so long."

Zelda sighed and looked at Link. "You know what I was just thinking about?" she asked, and he shook his head. "I was thinking about when Sheik first introduced us, remember?"

He nodded and thought about it. It was one of his best memories.

_FLASHBACK_

Link and Sheik were sitting on a carpet in the middle of the classroom, playing with blocks. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a girl trip on the edge of the carpet, and he quickly put out an arm to help her. She caught on it, and it kept her from falling.

"Thank you," she said, and then she saw Sheik. "Hi Sheik, what are you doing?"

He looked at her. "Oh, it's you," he said, and he saw Link watching her. "Link, this is my twin sister, Zelda. Zelda, this is my new friend, Link." He saw Link smiling at her, and she blushed slightly.

"Hi," Link said excitedly, handing her some of the blocks, "We're building a castle. Do you want to help?"

She nodded, and they started stacking the blocks again. When it was finished, Zelda went to the toy bin and pulled out a couple of figures. One was a toy knight on a horse, another a princess and the third was of a wizard waving a wand. She put the princess in one of the windows, the knight in front, and the wizard facing him.

"There," she said, and Link and Sheik looked at her, "Now it's the hero defending the princess."

The other two nodded, and started playing with the figures.

_END FLASHBACK_

Zelda sighed as she held Link's hand. "That was so long ago," she said. "I wish we could go back to then. Everything was so simple, and we didn't know Ganondorf then."

Link nodded and stood up. "What was the point in him going to our school? He used to go to the Gerudo schools, why come here?" As he said this he walked behind Zelda and started pushing her swing. She giggled as she swung, and saw Malon getting pushed by Sheik.

"Link," she asked when he stopped pushing her, "When did Ganondorf start going here? I thought he was yours and Sheik's friend for a while?"

Link nodded, and looked at her. "He was, but then he met you."

_FLASHBACK_

Link, Sheik and Ganondorf were running through the park playing tag. Link hit Ganondorf's shoulder, and shouted, "You're it!"

Ganondorf scowled, and chased after him. Sheik looked at his watch, and it said it was 7:38. "Link," he called, "We should get going now. It's twenty till."

Link and Ganondorf ran up to him. "You want to stay the night?" Sheik asked, and Link nodded. Ganondorf watched them, and saw a short girl with blond hair walk up to them.

He ran up to them, and pulled Lin aside. "Who's she?"

"Her?" Link said, pointing at Zelda, "That's Zelda, Sheik's sister."

Ganondorf grinned like a maniac, and said, "She's cute." When he said that, Link cringed. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"What do you want to know that for?" Link asked, sounding disgusted. "Girls are gross."

Ganondorf shook his head, and walked up to Zelda, followed by Link.

"Hi," he said, "My name is Ganondorf, and I take it you are Zelda?"

She nodded, and said, "Sheik's told me about you. I guess it's nice to meet you."

He took her hand and kissed it, and she shrunk away behind Link.

"He's weird," she whispered into Link's ear, and he grinned.

"Yeah, but he's not that bad," he whispered back, and she giggled.

Ganondorf was turning red from anger at Link for whispering into Zelda's ear, and glared at him. Sheik saw this, and turned to him.

"Their good friends," he said, "This is how they always act."

That only served to make Ganondorf angrier, and he stomped up to Link. Link and Zelda turned to him, and he punched Link in the stomach. "Don't you go whispering stuff into my girlfriend's ear. Got it?"

Link stared at him, and he, Zelda and Sheik walked away from Ganondorf, who stood aghast at their reaction. They were his friends, and they walked away from him. He decided that if they were going to leave him alone, he didn't want them as his friends anyway.

_END FLASHBACK_

Zelda sighed. "So he hates you, because we whispered into each other's ears?"

Link nodded. "He thought when you said it was nice to meet him, you were agreeing to be his girlfriend, I guess."

Malon looked at her watch, and saw it was getting late. "I have to get home," she said, "My dad wants me to clean the kennels before I go to bed." She kissed Sheik and waved at the other two, and started walking away.

They watched her go, and watched the sun as it set. "I once heard a song about the sun," Link said after awhile, and the other two looked at him. "Yeah, it was called the sun's song, and it was supposed to have the power to make the sun rise or set.

"Do you think you could play it again?" Zelda questioned, and he shrugged. "Well, I'm going to get you an ocarina."

"No," he said shaking his head, "I don't want to be the kind of boyfriend who's always leaching off his girlfriend."

She giggled, and replied, "Well, if I make you take it, then you're not really leaching, are you?"

He sighed, and nodded his head submissively. Sheik grinned, and stood up. "I'm heading home. Remember, you have to be home at nine."

She nodded, and she and Link started walking around the park holding hands.

When it was time for Zelda to get home, Link walked with her. When they reached her house, she pulled him into a hug. "Why does time always go so fast when I'm with you?"

"It doesn't seem fair, does it?" Link asked, and he kissed her lightly. He started walking away and waved to her over his shoulder.

**Day: Wednesday Time: 4:00 PM.**

Zelda was watching out the window, waiting for Link to pick her up. She saw Sheik and Malon out of the corner of her eye, and they were sitting on the couch kissing. Just then, Link walked right by the house.

She stepped out onto the porch and called to him, and he jolted around suddenly. She ran and gave him a hug, and he kissed her head.

"Sorry, Zelda," he said, "Guess I got lost on the road of life."

She looked up at him, and he was smiling at her. She giggled as she closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

He nodded, and they walked to the curb. They started walking to the restaurant that had been built a few blocks away.

"So," Link said, and Zelda turned to him, "What time do we go to the movie theatre?"

Zelda smiled. "What movie did you decide to see?"

"I thought we could see, 'The Waker'. It's that new movie about the hero of winds."

She took his hand and he opened the door, letting her in first. Link went to the counter and ordered for them, and Zelda found a table.

"I got you a cheeseburger, onion rings and a Coke," he said, and she nodded.

The waitress brought their order to the table, and they started eating. When they finished, Link pulled her to her feet, and they started walking to the downtown district of the market. They were talking about the schoolwork they had to do for the next day. Then they heard a voice.

"Zelda, is that you?"

They turned around and saw a boy with hair that was arranged in spikes. "Zelda," Link whispered as the boy approached, "Who is that?"

"His name is Majora, and he used to be my friend, until he moved to Termina- Oh, hi Majora."

He grinned at her. "Wow, what's it been, five years, right?"

Zelda nodded, gripping Link's hand tighter. "Yeah, almost six. When did you move back to Hyrule?"

"Oh, I got here a few months ago," he said, "So, what's up with you, and who's your friend?"

Zelda blushed, and replied, "Oh, this is Link, my new boyfriend."

Majora's eyes widened. "Boyfriend, oh that's so cool. I just met this really nice girl, Nabooru, and I asked her to go to the movies with me. I was just on my way to pick her up when I saw you."

Zelda smiled, and asked, "What movie are you going to see?"

"Oh, I was thinking about seeing 'The Waker'. It's supposed to be really good."

Zelda looked at her watch, and then back at Majora. "Link and I are seeing the same one, and it starts in ten minutes. You should go pick up Nabooru."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. It was nice seeing you again, Zelda, maybe we could hang out sometime"

He walked away, after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Zelda's vice-like grip on Link's hand finally loosened. He pulled it away from her, and rubbed it.

"What was that about," he asked, walking forward.

"Sorry," she said, "It's just that I used to have a little crush on Majora, even though he was a bit unstable."

Link looked at her confused, and she blushed. "I thought he was cute, that's all," she said, somewhat apologetically.

Link sighed, and his mind wandered to what the psychic had said. "How do you know he isn't your true love? He did kiss you, after all."

Zelda looked at him, and he looked worried. "Link, I'm with you now, so please don't go getting jealous."

He nodded, and they walked to the theatre. Link paid for two tickets, and while Zelda got seats, he got popcorn and candy. He was surprised to see an old friend working the popcorn machine.

"Grog," he said, "When did you start working here?"

The man turned around. He had a pasty complexion, and his eyes drooped. "Link, wow, I didn't expect to see you here." He noticed Link's large popcorn and soda. "So, who's your special girl?"

Link blushed and turned away. "Do you remember Zelda?"

Grog's mouth dropped. "Zelda Harkinian, you mean? How did you hook up with her?"

"I'll tell you some other time," Link replied, walking away. Grog grinned as he returned to helping patrons.

Link sat down next to Zelda, who raised the armrest and cuddled into him. "Guess who was making popcorn?"

Zelda looked at him confused. "It was Grog." Zelda smiled. Grog had been their friend for years until he moved to Kakariko Village.

Just then the movie started, and Zelda cuddled against him again, and he put his arm around her.

**Day: Thursday Time: 7:00 AM.**

Zelda stepped onto the bus, looking grumpy. Her face lit up when she saw Link, and she rushed to sit next to him.

"Hey," she said, and she kissed his cheek.

"Hi," he said grumpily.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Link looked out the window before answering.

"Zelda, I'm moving."

Zelda looked at him, thinking she must have misheard him. "I'm sorry; did you say you're moving?"

He turned to face her, and nodded. "My mom just told me before I left. I can't believe it. I don't want to leave you and Sheik."

Zelda watched him as he turned away from her. "Where are you moving to?"

"The Kokiri Forest," he sighed.

The rest of the bus ride, Zelda tried to get Link to talk to her and set up a schedule for when they might be able to see each other.

"Link," she said when they stepped off the bus, "We can still see each other a lot. Weekends, holidays and probably school days. I don't think this needs to end here, and I sure don't want it to."

Link turned to her. "I don't want it to end either. I'm sorry for how I'm acting. I was just told a little while ago, and I guess I'm still in shock."

Sheik caught up to them as they reached their lockers. "Link, guess who's playing in the market on Saturday?"

Link looked at him confused.

"Oh, come on man. Only our favorite band ever."

"It's not the Indigo-Go's, is it?" Link asked excitedly

Sheik nodded and pulled something out of his back pocket. "It is, and I got four tickets for the opening show."

Zelda smiled. "So, which lucky girls are you two taking?"

Link turned to her. "Oh, well I guess I could take Marin. She has had her eye on me for awhile."

Zelda's face turned red, and she said, "If you take her, I don't know how long you'll have a girlfriend."

Link grinned as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry; I was going to ask you. But then you made that quip about me taking another girl, so I had to."

Zelda giggled as she kissed him. He kissed her back, and Sheik made gagging noises in the background.

Malon walked up, a somber expression on her face. "Link, I just heard the bad news. I'm so sorry."

Sheik looked at Link confused. "What's going on?"

Link looked at the ground. "I'm moving in a few weeks."

Sheik's expression turned to outrage. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Link sighed as the bell rang. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to kill your joy."

When Link and Zelda reached their classroom, they saw Ganondorf was already sitting there. When he saw them he stood up. "Zelda," he said, "I've decided that we're going out on Saturday. I bought us tickets to the Indigo-Go's concert."

Zelda looked disgusted. "Link already has a ticket for me. You remember, Link, my boyfriend, right?"

Ganondorf pushed Link to the floor. Kneeling down to him, he said, "Zelda is going to that concert with me, got it?" with that he stood up. "I'm skipping class today. See ya' Zelda." He kissed her cheek as he walked by.

Link stood up and pulled Zelda to her seat. "Zel," he said tentatively, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and her mind wandered to what the psychic had said. "Link, he kissed me."

"I saw. You're thinking about the psychic, aren't you?"

Zelda nodded. Mr. Light walked in and the class started off just like all of the other ones did. When the bell rang again, Zelda and Link rushed out of the room, Link's arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he said to her, "Just because he kissed you doesn't mean he's your true love."

She looked into his eyes. "Just because you kissed me doesn't make you my true love either."

Link smiled at her. "You're right. Kissing me doesn't make me your true love. How you feel about me makes me your true love. You can decide who your true love is yourself."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks Link. I'm really happy we're together."

Link nodded, and pulled her into a hug, and gave her a small kiss. "So am I," he whispered into her ear.

Wow, that was hard to write. It physically hurt me to have Zelda kiss other guys.

It's over now, but she might have to in the next chapter. I don't know yet.

Another Naruto quote in there. Kakashi said that he got lost on the road of life, so, yeah.


	5. A Gift, A Hug and A Promise

A Gift, A Hug and A Promise

Thank you to all who have reviewed and stuck by my story. It means a lot.

**Two weeks later.**

**Day: Friday Time: 9:00 AM.**

Zelda watched as Link's moving van drove away. She hugged Sheik when she couldn't look anymore. He patted her back consolingly.

"He said he'd come visit tomorrow," he said, and she started crying.

"He also said he'd never leave me," she sobbed, and Sheik sighed, still patting her back.

When they got home, she saw a small box on the steps. When she opened it, she saw a small blue ocarina. She put it to her lips and blew a few notes. It sounded horrible.

"What was that?" Sheik asked, coming out of the kitchen. "It sounded like you were strangling a cat."

Zelda giggled, and put the ocarina back in the box. "I'm not that musically inclined, I guess."

Sheik nodded, and the phone rang. "Hello… yeah… she's right here… yeah here…" Sheik handed her the phone, and she put it up to her ear.

"Hello," Link's voice said from the other end. "Zelda, are you there?"

"I'm here," she said, and it sounded like Link let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me. You didn't say a whole lot earlier."

"Well, I thought if I said anything, I might cry," she said, and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm coming over tomorrow," he said, almost apologetically. "And I thought we might do something fun, like go to this restaurant I found. And maybe a walk around the park?"

"That sounds like fun, Link," she said, and she sighed. "Why did you have to move?"

"I wish I didn't have to move," he replied, "I liked being there with you, and Sheik. And now I have a new school, and a new school bully, who happens to hate me more than Ganondorf, if you can believe that."

"That doesn't sound possible," she said, but she giggled. "Well, I want to go to bed. What time are you getting here?"

"I'll probably be there around noon."

"Bye, Link." And she hung up the phone, walked upstairs, changed into pajamas and crawled into bed.

**Day: Saturday Time: 12:30 PM.**

Link pulled up to Zelda's and Sheik's house and stopped the car. Zelda rushed out of the house and hugged him.

"Link," she said, kissing his cheek, "You said you were going to be here at noon. Why are you late?"

Link kissed her lips, and smiled at her. "Sorry, but I had a few chores to do."

Zelda opened her door and sat down. "What restaurant are we going to?"

Link watched her as she buckled her seatbelt, and then followed suit. "It's this neat little place I found a few weeks ago. It's called 'Tower of the Gods'. Kind of ironic, since it's not a tower, but it was really nice looking."

Zelda nodded, and Link started the car. Driving west, Zelda smiled as she thought about her time with Link.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Zelda stepped out of the car, and she and Link walked inside. When their waiter showed them to their seats, Link ordered them water, and the waiter bowed to them.

"He was kind of weird," Zelda giggled at Link, and he grinned.

"Yeah, but he seemed nice enough," he said.

The waiter brought back their water, and they ordered salmon and vegetables. When he brought them their food, they thanked him, and began eating.

"If you need anything else, just wave me over," he said, and they nodded. Silence ensued while they ate.

"Zelda," Link said after awhile, "Why did you have a crush on me, and not someone who's more popular?"

Zelda frowned at this. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because, you could have had anyone you wanted," he said. "I was just curious why you chose me, I guess."

Zelda smiled at him. "I chose you because you are so amazing and cute and have always been there for me." Link blushed when she said he was cute, and was about to say something, but she cut him off, "I chose you, Link, and I think that should be enough for you."

Link nodded, took another bite of his salmon and watched her. "Zelda, I really like you. I just don't see why you like me."

Zelda glared at him. "I like you, Link. Why do you care why I chose you?"

"I don't know why I care so much," he conceded.

When they finished eating, Link opened the car door for Zelda, and they drove to the block by Zelda's house.

Holding hands, they started walking around the park. Link asked her what she was planning on doing for Christmas.

"I was hoping we could do something fun," she replied, leaning on his shoulder, "Like maybe spend Christmas together, or something else."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "How about we go to Labrynna or Termina? I was told that they're amazing in the winter."

Zelda giggled at this. "So, let me get this straight. You want to take me on a romantic getaway, to a different country, in a hotel with probably only one bed, and you expect me to be okay with that?"

Link nodded. "I thought you might like to have a romantic getaway. But if you don't want to-"

Zelda pulled on his arm, still giggling, and said, "I do want to go, but people might get the wrong idea. And I don't know if Sheik will approve of us going somewhere like that."

"Since when do you care what Sheik approves of?" Link asked, and he kissed her cheek lightly.

"I don't generally care," Zelda nodded, "But if it's with a guy, I generally take his advice. He does know what he's talking about, occasionally."

"Yeah, I know. He's given me some good advice on stuff before, but he doesn't know everything."

"He knows you," Zelda said, "So he might not care if I go with you. You did come with us on vacation last year, after all."

Link grinned at her, and said, "Yeah, but I wasn't your boyfriend then, and I didn't like you like that."

Zelda grimaced. "Don't remind me of those dark times," she said, lacing her fingers with his.

Link looked at his watch. "I should probably get you home," he said, turning to her house.

She sighed and nodded. "I can start working Sheik, and my parents, into letting me go with you."

Opening the door to the house, Link kissed her goodnight and walked to his car.

**Day: Sunday Time: 8:00 AM.**

Zelda looked at Sheik. "Please, just drive me there, and you can go?"

Sheik shook his head. "I'm not even going in that direction. I'm taking Malon to Lake Hylia."

Zelda glared at him. "So, it isn't that far out of your way. I just need a ride there

Sheik sighed and nodded, saying, "I'll ask Malon if she minds, but I think it'll be okay."

Zelda hugged him, and said, "Thank you, Sheik, thank you." Walking back to the phone, she dialed a few numbers and then said, "I'll see you in ten minutes Link… yeah, I think so… sure… yeah, bye."

She looked at the ceiling. Hearing Sheik call her, she stood up and walked to the door. Sitting in the back seat of Sheik's car, they drove to Malon's house. When she stepped into the car, she turned to Zelda.

"So, how are you and Link doing?" she questioned, and Zelda smiled, thinking of him.

"We're doing great, thanks for asking." She then leaned in, and whispered into her ear, "Link and I want to go to Termina for Christmas, so try and convince Sheik, will you?"

Malon nodded, and they pulled up to the Kokiri Forest, where Link was standing. Zelda hopped out of the car, and hugged him. They waved to Sheik and Malon, and walked to Link's new house.

"This place is huge," Zelda said, seeing the mansion-like house.

Link laughed at this. "Yeah, but I prefer my old house. It was easier to navigate, and it was closer to you." When he said this he kissed her, and she giggled.

"I like your new house," Zelda said, and she saw several pictures on the mantle. Seeing one of Link when he was younger, she laughed. "You looked hilarious back then," she said, pointing at Link's glasses and bowtie.

Link grimaced, and put the picture face down. "In my defense, I was forced to wear the bowtie. And I can't help I needed glasses then."

Zelda pulled him into the kitchen. "I know. I'm sorry, but it looked funny."

Pulling the ocarina out of her purse, she turned to see Link pulling milk and cookies out of the fridge. "The ocarina came the other day," she said, and Link saw it in her hand. Taking it, he blew a few notes.

"It sounds nice," he said, and she nodded. Putting it to his lips again, he played a tune, and Zelda sighed.

"You play like a pro," she said, and Link took it away from his mouth.

"Yeah, but I can't play the lyre like you and Sheik," he said. Setting the ocarina on the counter, he poured them each a glass of milk, and opened the cookies. The two of them sat on the counter, and Link asked, "So what did Sheik say about us going to Termina?"

Zelda giggled, and said, "He nearly ripped off my head when I told him about our plans. My parents were a little better about it. But they didn't seem to keen on the idea either. I asked them to think about it, and they said they would."

Link nodded, and said, "My parents weren't too happy, but they said if your parents were okay with it, it was cool."

She smiled at him. "I hope they say yes. I want to go. It'll be so amazing to be there with you."

Link and Zelda then walked into the living room, sat on the couch and watched some T.V, Zelda cuddling with him. When Link's parents got back, Link and Zelda walked to see them.

"Zelda," Link's mom asked, "When did you get here?"

Zelda said, "Hi Melidia, it's nice to see you. I got here about an hour ago."

Melidia smiled, and said, "Oh, that's alright then. It's nice to see you too."

Link's father, Arn, patted his son on the back, saying, "Link can take care of his lady, dear. He really does like her." Link blushed, and Zelda giggled. "So," Arn continued, "What do you kids want for dinner?"

Zelda looked confused. "I didn't know I was staying for dinner," she said, looking at Link pleadingly.

"Mom," Link interrupted, "Didn't you say that we were having steak tonight?"

"Oh, that's right," she said, and she pulled a package wrapped in brown paper out of the fridge. "Aryll is eating at Joel and Zill's for the night, so I think we should have enough for you, Zelda."

Zelda smiled, and nodded to Link. He took the message, and said, "Thanks mom, dad. Zelda and I are going outside now, so you can call us when dinner's ready." They nodded, and Link and Zelda walked through the glass doors leading to the porch.

"I'm sorry for them," Link said, blushing.

"It's okay," Zelda replied, taking his hand, "I know they embarrassed you, but I liked seeing them again. And now I know that you really like me too." She kissed him, and he blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Of course I like you," he said, leaning on the rail, "I'm crazy about you. How could I not be? You're beautiful, you're smart, funny, and you like me."

Zelda laughed and kissed him again. The two of them sat there, pointing out clouds, and laughing at nothing. When they were called in for dinner, they sighed, and walked inside.

"I hope you like potatoes," Melidia said to Zelda, who nodded. The four of them sat down at the table, and Arn started serving the steaks.

"You know what the first thing I thought of when Link told us you two were dating?" Melidida asked after a few minutes of silence. Everyone shook their heads, and she continued, "That day when you two were six, at Aryll's fourth birthday party, and-"

_FLASHBACK_

Link and Zelda were watching Aryll open her presents, and kept whispering stuff into each other's ears, like, "Who would give a four year old a sweater?", or, "Sheik got one of those for is birthday."

When she finished, the two of them walked up to her, and she exclaimed, "Wink, Zedda." She held up some of her presents, and said, "Play wif me." The older kids laughed and sat down next to her.

She handed them some of the toys that were based on the legend of the hero of time's legend, and picked up one that looked like an evil man.

"He scary," she said, and she moved to hide behind her big brother. Link laughed and said;

"Yeah, he is, but don't worry Aryll, he's just a toy." She crawled out from behind him, and Zelda laughed again.

"Yeah, and Link'll protect you from him," she said, and Link groaned.

Aryll looked in awe at her brother. "I wuv you Wink," she said, and she hugged him.

"I do too," Zelda said, and she hugged him too. "He's amazing."

Link hugged them, and saw his parents pointing at them, and taking pictures. He blushed and hid his face.

_END FLASHBACK_

Link and Zelda blushed as Link's mom pulled a picture out of her purse. I was of a six year old Link and Zelda, and a four year old Aryll in a big hug. Link groaned and took an overly large bite of potatoes, and consequently choked. Zelda thumped him on the back, and he thanked her sheepishly.

"How do you remember stuff like that?" Link asked, and he was still a deep shade of red.

"It's in my title to remember anything to remember things that embarrass my kids," she said, and Zelda giggled slightly.

Arn looked at Link, and said, "Don't worry, son, she only remembers that because you and Zelda once said you were going to marry each other."

"WHAT!" Link and Zelda exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah," he said, "Don't you remember?"

_FLASHBACK_

Link turned to Zelda, who was sitting opposite him on the couch. They were watching, 'A Heroes Tale' on his T.V, and his mom had made them popcorn.

"I really like this movie," she said, when she saw him looking at her.

"I do too," he said, blushing and looking back at the T.V.

She moved to sit next to him, and took his hand. "Link, do you ever think that we'll get married?"

Link blushed a deeper red, and started stammering, "Uh- um- I don't know, but, I guess we might, you know, someday, but we might not."

Link kept stammering, and Zelda leaned on him. "Link, will you promise me something? Will you promise me that we'll get married, someday?"

Link stared at her, and said, "I guess so."

Zelda smacked his arm. "I said to promise," she said, angrily.

He looked at her, and said, "Alright, I promise, I promise." When he said this, she smiled, kissed his cheek and turned back to the T.V.

Little did they know that Link's parents had seen the whole exchange.

_END FLASHBACK_

Link and Zelda stared at each other. They were amazed that they had acted like that when they were younger.

"And you're saying, Zelda and I promised each other that we'd get married," Link asked, and his parents nodded. He turned to face Zelda, and she looked as embarrassed as he felt.

Just then, the front door closed. Aryll walked into the kitchen, and saw Zelda.

"Hi," she said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to visit Link, and I was roped into staying for dinner," she said. "And your parents have had a good time embarrassing me and Link."

"Did they tell you the story about my birthday?" Aryll asked, and Zelda nodded. "I'm sorry, I asked them not to tell that to anyone, but I guess they didn't listen." She glared at her parents, and they smiled.

Link looked at the clock, and said, "I should probably get you home, Zelda." She nodded, and Aryll said;

"Wait, I wrote a new song, and I want you to hear it." She pulled her to the stairs, and Link sighed. Walking up the stairs, he went to Aryll's room. He saw her drums, guitar and keyboard. She was playing Zelda a song she had recently written. It was called, 'Ode to the Goddesses', and it was a slow, happy tune.

When she finished, Zelda and Link clapped. "That was amazing," Zelda exclaimed, hugging Aryll.

"Thanks," Aryll replied, and she tried to break away. "It was really tough, but I think it turned out alright."

"Yeah," Zelda said, and, finally letting go of her, she walked with Link to the front door. When they got into the car, he turned to Zelda, and said;

"I'm sorry for how much they embarrassed you. They do that whenever I have a friend over."

Zelda smiled as they approached the town. "It's alright. They reminded me of when we said we would get married. So, Link, _do_ you think we'll get married?"

Link turned off the car as he pulled up to her house. "I don't know if we'll get married," he said, "But I sure hope we do." She kissed him goodnight, and stepped out of the car.

**Day: Monday Time: 7:00**

Zelda watched the front of class, and she saw Ganondorf walk in. He sat next to her, and said;

"So, I heard your pretty boy moved away, am I right?"

Zelda stared at him, and turned her head to the front of class again. He grinned.

"I thought so. So, now, I think is a good time for you and me to reveal how we feel about each other. I'll go first;

"Zelda, I happen to really like you, and I know that you like me, so why don't we forget this little bit of Link business, and start our happy life together."

Zelda grimaced, and said, "Okay, you like me. But I detest you, and I vote we don't start any life together."

Ganondorf's grin faltered for a moment, but then he said, "Look, if you don't go out with me, then I'll make Link's life in his new school even worse than it already is."

Zelda gasped, and the bell rang. She ran to her locker, where she found Sheik and Malon.

"Has Link talked to you about his new school?" she questioned, and they nodded. "Does it seem like his life there could get worse?" They shook their heads.

She recounted what Ganondorf said, and Malon said, "Link can take care of himself. You don't need to worry about him.

Zelda nodded, and started pulling books out of her bag.

There you go, Chapter five.

Hope you like it.


	6. A Call, A Memory and A Surgery

A Call, A Memory and A

**Day: Monday Time: 11:55 AM.**

Link stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. Only a few minutes left, and then he could go call Zelda. The teacher was giving a boring lecture on Hylian Lit, and Link wasn't paying much attention. He was thinking about what Zelda was doing, and he thought it must be the same as him.

The bell rang, and he rushed out of the class, to where the payphone was in the cafeteria. When he got there, he saw the schools official bully, Phantos, was waiting for him. He groaned as Phantos walked toward him.

"Hey loser," he said, and he grinned like he was so clever.

Link smiled cunningly, and said, "If you talk to yourself like that, people might think you're crazy."

It took a moment for Phantos's brain to realize Link had insulted him, and then he said, "Why do you do this to yourself, Time? Do you think I like hurting you?" Link nodded, and Phantos grimaced. "That cuts me deep, real deep. And now I have to physically hurt you, for emotionally hurting me."

Link smiled to himself, and shifted his weight to his left foot. Phantos lunged at him, and he pushed off of his left foot, jumping to his right. Phantos's bulky frame hit the garbage can, and some of the girls nearby giggled. Phantos stood up, turned around and saw Link standing there. "I'm going to kill you," he hissed, and Link pointed at himself, as if to ask, "Me?" .

Phantos walked away, and Link picked up the receiver. He dialed Zelda's number, and after the second ring, she said, "Hello?"

"Zelda, it's me," he said. "I just wondered if you were free tonight, is all?"

Zelda giggled, and said, "Sure, I always have time for you. What did you have in mind?"

Link groaned. "I forgot actually. I was just threatened with my life, and that tends to give you memory loss."

Zelda giggled again, and replied, "How about you come for dinner tonight, and we can make plans for our trip to Termina."

"You mean they said yes?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah," he laughed, and Link almost punched the air. "They told me before I left for school. They trust you, Link, so make sure you're nice."

Link laughed, and looked at his watch. "I'd better get something to eat. I'll see you at four, then?"

"That sounds good," Zelda said, and they hung up. Link stepped into line, and sat down at one of the empty tables. A girl named Fado walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey," she said, batting her eyelashes, "Do you want to go with me to the winter ball?"

Lin sighed, and shook his head. "I told you before, I have a girlfriend. I'm sure you're great, but I'm not interested." She smiled at him, and said;

"You will be, and I'll be waiting when you do." She sat there eating, and Link saw some of his new friends. One of them was named Niko, and he had a bucktooth. Another was Mako, and he wore overly large glasses. The other one with them was Tetra. She wore a white t-shirt, underneath a blue vest, and a red bandana around her neck. They sat down next to Link, and Tetra said;

"Fado, Link isn't interested in you, so stop dropping hints." Fado stood up and, smiling at Link, walked away.

"It's not that I'm not interested," Link said as he ate, "It's just that I have a girlfriend."

Tetra sighed. "Link, you need to just tell her. She doesn't realize how much you like this 'Zelda'."

Link nodded, but didn't say anything. "So, Tetra," he asked after awhile, "Who is this guy you've told me about?"

She blushed slightly, but said, "I told you, I don't want to tell you who he is." Link raised his eyebrows, but dropped it. Niko looked at Link. He had an unnatural obsession with pirates, and he viewed his group of friends as a ship load of them.

"Don't worry swabbie," he said to Link, "She'll get the message eventually." Link groaned when he was called swabbie, and Tetra snapped at Niko, "Oh, be quiet."

The bell rang, and Link walked to his next class with Tetra. "Link," she said, and he looked at her, "I'm sorry for Niko. He doesn't care what I say; he still gives us stupid pirate names." Link nodded, and they walked into their class.

**Day: Monday Time: 4:00 PM.**

Link pulled up to Zelda's house, and walked to the front door. When he knocked, Zelda swung the door open really fast.

"Link," she cried into his shoulder, after having wrapped her arms around him, "It was horrible. Ganondorf... kiss…" She was incoherent, so Link just hugged her until she calmed down.

"Now tell me what happened," Link instructed, and Zelda nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

Zelda was walking to the bus stop, and she saw Ganondorf waiting for her. She looked around for a way out, but he had already seen her. He walked up to her, and called to her. She groaned, and he caught up to her.

"How you doing, sweetie?" he questioned, and she grimaced. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat with me?"

Zelda shook her head. "I thought I told you, I hate you, and I don't want to do anything with you. Besides, even if I did, I have plans with Link tonight, so I couldn't anyway."

Ganondorf scowled, and said, "I thought I told you to forget about that pretty boy. I don't even want his name mentioned near me." He sighed, and took her hand, and she shivered. "I want you to get over that little twit. I love you, and I know that you love me."

"I don't love you," she said, pulling out of his grip, "I hate you, and I am a little afraid of you."

"Fear is love," he said, and he pressed his lips against hers.

_END FLAHBACK_

Link continued to hold Zelda, and her crying eventually subsided. "Link," she whispered, and Link looked at her, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him kiss me."

Link let go of her, and she looked into his face. "It's not your fault," he said, "I told you I would take care of him if he tried to kiss you again, and I will." She gasped and pulled him close to her.

"No, Link," she said, voice slightly muffled by his shirt, "I don't want you getting into a fight because of me. Please, Link, just let it go?"

He nodded, and she reopened the door, pulling him inside. When her father saw Link, he bellowed, "Link, my boy, how are you doing?"

Link smiled, and replied, "I'm fine sir, and you?"

"I'm great son, just great." Just then, Zelda's mom walked in.

"Link, how great it is to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Harkinian," Link said, and he smiled at her.

"You've become even more handsome since the last time I saw you," she said, and Link blushed.

Zelda pulled Link into the living room, and said, "Expect Sheik to jump at you from anywhere. He's been reading about the Sheikah, and he's trying to prove to me he could be one." Link nodded, and they sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Zelda whispered into Link's ear, "For my mom embarrassing you like that."

"It's okay," he replied, pulling her into a hug, "I liked seeing them again."

She grabbed the T.V remote, and saw a T.V show about the bloodline of the hero was on. Deciding to watch that, she leaned on Link's shoulder, and he put an arm around her. When they were called for dinner, they sat in kitchen chairs.

"So, Link," Zelda's mom asked, "How do you like your new school?"

"Oh, it's alright, I guess," he replied, "I've met a few people who are pretty nice. And I've already met Phantos, and he hates me."

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out," Zelda's father said, "I've been meaning to ask you for some time, son, but what are your plans for the future?"

Zelda groaned, and Link blushed. "I was planning on going to college, and then trying to get a job at a museum, or maybe as an archeologist. I'm really interested in history, so it seems like a fitting job."

Zelda's parents nodded approvingly, and Sheik stared at him. "That's not what you wanted to do when we were ten, Link, remember?" he asked, and Link glared at him.

"What did you want to do when you were ten?" Zelda's mom asked, and Link blushed.

Sheik grinned. "Well, he was always saying-"

_FLASHBACK_

Link, Sheik and Zelda were kicking a ball around the back yard. Link kicked it too hard, and in knocked over one of the glasses of lemonade Sheik's mom had brought them. They ran over, and saw the glass wasn't broken, as they picked it up and put it on the tray.

"Link," Zelda asked, and he looked at her, "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Link looked at the sky, and replied, "I don't know. What about you, Sheik?"

Sheik watched the clouds float along. "Sometimes I wish I was a cloud… Just floating along, going wherever the breeze takes me."

Link laughed, and Zelda giggled. "Why would you want to be a cloud? They just move, and don't do anything else."

Zelda sighed, and said, "I want to be a princess. They can do whatever they want to, whenever they want to."

Link smiled, and said, "If you want to be a princess, then I want to be the knight that serves you."

She giggled again, and replied, quietly, "Thank you, Link."

They watched the clouds again, and then started kicking the ball again.

_END FLASHBACK_

Link blushed as Zelda and Sheik laughed. Zelda stroked his arm, and he smiled at her.

"Well," said Mr. Harkinian, "It's nice to know Zelda's always been able to trust you, Link." Link blushed more, and Mrs. Harkinian, smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Link," she said, and he looked at her, "We know you care for Zelda, and we're really happy for you two."

Link nodded, and looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to get home," he said, and they nodded. He stood up, and walked to the door. He was almost to his car, when Zelda called him.

"Link," she said, "I'm sorry for laughing at you." He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered, and she shivered. It wasn't the cold, afraid shiver she had been given when Ganondorf touched her; it was a nice shiver that told her that Link cared for her.

"Link, will you come visit tomorrow?" she asked, and he nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, opening the car door and sitting in his seat.

Zelda waved as he drove away, and then walked back inside.

**Day: Wednesday Time: 3:00 PM.**

Link pulled into Zelda's driveway, and saw a car he'd never seen before. He looked, and saw garbage piled up in the back seat. He knocked on the door, and Sheik opened the door, out of breath.

"Link, he came here, and… and… Zelda in the living room, come quick," he gasped, and Link hurried to the living room, where he saw Ganondorf kissing Zelda, who was stuck on the couch.

"Hey," Link shouted, and Ganondorf looked up.

"What are you doing her, twerp?" he said, and he stood up. Zelda ran behind Sheik, and started crying softly. "You left, so Zelda and I started going out. You have no place in her heart anymore."

"That's not true," Link said calmly, and Ganondorf growled in his throat. "Zelda and I are still together, and you have no right to be kissing her." At this, Ganondorf lunged at Link, and grabbed him by the collar.

He swung Link into a cabinet, and heard a satisfying crunch. Walking away, he said to Zelda, "I'll see you tomorrow, right baby?"

She gasped and cowered further behind Sheik. Ganondorf grinned to himself and walked away. Zelda and Sheik ran to see if Link was okay, and saw a lot of blood. Just then, their parents walked into the living room.

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Harkinian said, and she rushed to see if Link was alright.

"Sheik, Zelda, what happened?" Mr. Harkinian asked, and Sheik told the brief version of the story. He called an ambulance, and they took Link to the hospital with Zelda, closely followed by her family.

When Link was allowed to have visitors in his room, Zelda and her family rushed in. "Are you okay," she asked, hugging him, and he grunted.

"Zelda," he said through gritted teeth, "You're hurting me." She gasped, and let go of him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and he laughed.

"Its fine," he said, "You had no way to know."

"Did the doctor say what was wrong with you?" Sheik asked, and he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah," Link replied. "She said that I had some fractured ribs, and a broken leg." Zelda gasped and looked at his leg, which was in a cast.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Zelda's mom asked, and Link nodded.

"I need you to call my parents for me, if you could," he said, and she went into the hall to call them. "And, Sheik, could you get me something to eat?" Sheik nodded, and he and Mr. Harkinian walked out.

"Link, this is my entire fault," Zelda said, sitting next to his bed. "I opened the door without checking to see who it was. I'm so sorry."

"Zelda, I told you, it isn't your fault," he said, rubbing her arm. "Just stop worrying about it, okay? I don't want you worrying about me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," she said hotly, "You are more than worth it, Link. I worry about you, and you would worry about me. Stop saying that you aren't worth me, because you are."

Link nodded submissively and pulled her onto his bed so he could hug her. She started crying, saying sorry again, and he held her there. Mrs. Harkinian stepped back in, and said, "Link, dear. Your parents will be here in ten minutes, okay?"

He nodded, and Zelda looked up. "I guess this puts a hold on our Christmas plans, doesn't it?" she said shakily, and he laughed.

"The doctor said I should be out of here in a week or so," he replied, still smiling at her. "And the week after that is Christmas break, so we should start planning."

Zelda giggled, and pulled a notepad out of her purse. "What do you think we should bring?" she asked, and he started thinking about it.

"Well, I'd like to be there for a week, or so, so probably seven or eight shirts, and other such things. And probably some dress clothes, for when we want to go out to dinner or something. And we'll need to make a reservation at a hotel, for us to stay at. And get some visitors guides, so we know where we want to go."

Zelda was murmuring as she wrote what Link had suggested, and then she smiled at him. "I can't wait to go," she said, and she hugged him lightly, "This is going to be so much fun."

"I know," Link said, just as Mr. Harkinian and Sheik walked back in with food for them all.

"Link," Sheik said, "Got you a tenderloin and waffle fries, Zelda a salad and cheeseburger." They thanked him, and started eating. Sitting there in silence, everyone ate until Link's parents arrived.

"Oh, my baby," his mother cried, hugging him tightly. He grunted in pain, and she let him go. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Has the doctor told you what's wrong?"

Link nodded, and started explaining, when the doctor walked in. "Hello, you must be Link's parents," she said, shaking his father's hand. "My name is Doctor Darla Ling, and I'm going to be Link's surgeon."

Link groaned, and Zelda gasped. "You didn't say I needed surgery," Link said angrily, "That seems like something you should mention to the patient."

"I was told by my boss not to tell you until your parents arrived," she said apologetically. "I'm under the impression that you have plans for Christmas, correct?" Link nodded, and she continued, "Well, you should be out of here in time, providing there are no complications." Link sighed and squeezed Zelda's hand.

"That's good," Arn said, and he smiled at his wife, who sighed.

"What does he need surgery for," Sheik asked, and he looked concerned.

"The fractures in his ribs are quite severe, and the only way I can see to help him, is to go in and fix them."

"Just to recap," Link said, watching her, "I will be okay for my vacation to Termina in two weeks, right?"

She nodded, and said, "I don't see why you wouldn't be. As long as things go as planned, you should be out of here in about a week."

Zelda looked at Link, who smiled at her, leaning in, and he whispered into her ear, "I'll be fine. Just pack your stuff, have Sheik pack mine, and we can go when school lets out."

She giggled and nodded. She turned to the doctor, and said, "Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to leave him alone."

She nodded, and said, "It's alright with me, as long as he doesn't mind." Link nodded, and the doctor continued, "Link, we'll need to have you prepped for surgery at eleven tomorrow morning, and you should be out by twelve-thirty." Link nodded again, and she walked out.

Yay, I finished another chapter. I think I deserve compliments.

Right, leave reviews, kay? Kay.

Another quote from naruto. Shikamaru said he'd like to be free like the clouds, because they could float along wherever they wanted. So, yeah.

FYI, Phantos is Phantom Ganon, and Darla Ling is from Honey&Darling, just so you know.


	7. A Smile, A Boy and A Dance

A Smile, A Boy and A Dance

I don't know why, but my thumb hurts. I don't know why I told you that.

**A Week Later**

**Day: Friday Time: 9:00 AM.**

"Link," Zelda shouted when she saw him walking out of the hospital. She and Sheik rushed over and hugged him, and Link patted their backs.

"Sheik," he said, "Why are you hugging me? It's not that I'm not flattered, but it's kind of weird."

Sheik let go of his friend and laughed. Zelda smiled up at him, and said, "Sheik packed all of your things, and we're already to go on Saturday." He nodded, and saw something in her backpack.

"Zelda, what's that?" he asked, and she pulled it out. It was a visitor's guide to Termina, and it had tickets to a play sticking out of it.

"I thought it might be good," she said, blushing. He kissed her, and Sheik made a gagging noise. Link punched him on the shoulder and grinned. Zelda giggled, and they got into Sheik's car.

"Where are we going," Link asked, and Sheik groaned.

"Why do you always have to know everything?" he asked, and Link kissed Zelda.

"Tell me, or I'll keep kissing your sister," he laughed, and Zelda pretended to be offended.

"So, now I'm just a threat to my brother," she giggled, and Sheik laughed along with them. They were almost to Malon's house, when they saw someone walking on the road.

"Majora," Zelda said through the window, and he looked up. "What are you doing? Going to talk to Nabooru again?"

He shook his head glumly. "She said she didn't really have a good time on our date, so I'm just walking around."

"Man, that's too bad," Sheik said, and he saw Majora had a black eye. "What happened to your eye?"

Majora reached up and felt his eye. "Oh, this. I met a guy at my new school that was also named Majora, and he hit me." Sheik nodded, and Link said;

"Where are you headed? I'm sure Sheik would be more than happy to drive you."

Sheik glared at Link, and Majora said, "Nah, I'm good. I just wanted to walk so I could clear my head."

They drove off, and Sheik said, "Don't go offering rides in my car, kay? I never really liked Majora. I was just being polite when I asked what happened to his eye." Link nodded.

Zelda stared at him, and whispered into his ear, "He only started disliking him when I had a crush on him." Link smiled, and kissed her cheek.

Malon ran out of the house, and hugged Link. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you in the hospital. I was just so busy with chores, and I just found out. You guys remember my older sister, Cremia, right?" They nodded and she continued, "Well, you know she married a man and moved to Termina." Again, they nodded, and she said, "Well, she's pregnant." Zelda gasped, Link smiled, and Sheik grinned.

"That means I'm an uncle, right?" he said, and Malon giggled. She nodded and kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck.

Zelda kissed Link, and said, "I want to have kids someday, don't you?" Link nodded, but didn't say anything. "I'm so happy," she said to Malon, who giggled again.

"I know," she said ecstatically, "I can't wait until the baby is born. And the best part is, she found out a few months ago, and the letter got lost in the mail, so the baby is due in two or three months."

Zelda gasped again, and they walked inside, talking at the speed of light, followed by Link and Sheik, who were smiling to themselves. "So," Link said after they sat down, and Zelda got them drinks, "Do they know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No, I don't think so," Malon said, "They wanted it to be a surprise."

"What about names?" Zelda asked, "Have they decided on names?"

"Yeah, if it's a boy, they want to name it James, and for a girl, Jessie." Malon sighed. "I can't wait. She said she's coming here to have the baby, and that she'll be here in a month. And, she'll be here for a month or so after the baby is born."

Zelda giggled. "I can't wait. I'll have to come visit you every day."

They burst into giggles again, and Link groaned. "It's nice and all, but it's not the best news in the world." Zelda and Malon glared at him, and Sheik whispered into his ear;

"Dude, be quiet, apologize and walk away."

"I mean," Link said, and he was blushing, "It's great news. I can't wait till the baby is here." He moved to the seat next to Sheik, and started talking to him, while Zelda and Malon talked excitedly about babies.

"Man, when are they going to acknowledge that we're here?" Sheik asked, watching Malon.

"I don't know," Link sighed, and Zelda turned to him.

"Link, would you go get me a new drink, please?" she asked, and he dipped his head as he stood up. When he got back, Zelda was sitting next to where he had been, and Malon and Sheik were kissing.

Link sat next to Zelda, and she leaned on his shoulder. "Link, do you still promise we'll get married someday?" she asked quietly. He kissed her forehead, and smiled.

"I promise," he whispered, and she hugged him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sheik said, breaking away from Malon. "I don't want to see my best friend marrying my sister."

Malon interjected, "But you plan on marrying me, right?" He nodded, and she said, "Well, I'm Zelda's best friend, why can you marry me, but they can't get married?" Sheik sighed.

"Fine, if you want to get married, you can. But only so I can marry Malon," he said, and Malon giggled.

Link and Zelda rolled their eyes, and Link looked at his watch. "I have to go," he said, and Zelda groaned. "I told my mom I would be back by ten thirty, so, I need a ride." He turned to Sheik, who nodded.

Malon waved to them as they drove away, and she blew a kiss to Sheik. "You're cutsie relationship makes me sick," Link said, and Zelda giggled. Sheik slapped Link's shoulder just as they pulled into Link's driveway. "This is your new house?" Sheik asked in disbelief. Link nodded, and they got out of the car.

Link opened the door, and Aryll looked up from the T.V, and jumped when she saw who it was.

"Zelda, Sheik," she said happily, hugging them. "Guess what? I got asked to the dance at my school. His name is Bonu Ru."

"That's so great," Zelda said, "What's he like?"

"He's really cool. And he likes music. He looks a bit like a scarecrow, but he's really sweet, and I like him."

Link grimaced, and Zelda giggled. Sheik stared at Aryll, and said, "I'm happy for you, kid, but be careful. I don't like the sound of this, 'Bonu Ru'."

Aryll sighed, and turned to Zelda, who was trying to hide her laughs. "At least one person is happy for me. Do you want to help me choose a dress? The theme is winter, so I was thinking light blue, or maybe white."

Zelda nodded, and turned to Link."You didn't tell me your school had a winter dance. Who were you planning on taking?"

Link blushed, and replied, "I forgot. Having major surgery does that to a person. Do you want to go with me?"

She giggled, and said, "Sure, I'd love to. Aryll, let's go choose your dress, and when I get home I can choose mine."

Aryll nodded, and they walked upstairs, leaving Link and Sheik alone in the living room.

"Why does she keep ignoring us?"Link asked, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know," Sheik replied, throwing the remote at Link, who caught it. "Why are they so excited about the baby? I mean it's cool and all, but I just don't see what's so amazing about it."

"I'm with you," Link said, flipping through the channels. "When's the dance at Hyrule High?"

"Saturday," Sheik said, putting his feet on the coffee table. "Malon's wearing a pink dress, and she wants me to wear a tie."

Link grimaced, just as Zelda and Aryll came back downstairs. "Look at the dress we chose," Aryll said, holding up a white dress with a light blue stitching on the hem.

"That's pretty," Link said, looking it over, and Sheik nodded. Zelda and Aryll sat down, and started watching, The Sealing War, a T.V show about the war that had occurred almost two hundred years ago.

"Sheik," Aryll said after awhile, "Are you going to your school dance?"

He nodded, and she smiled. "Malon is so excited. She told me yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you weren't backing out on her." Sheik punched her shoulder lightly as she laughed, and he grinned.

"Why would I back out on her?" he asked, and Aryll grinned.

"Because of all the guys who asked her," she said, and Sheik gaped at her.

"What guys?" he asked angrily, "She didn't say anyone asked her. Everyone knows she and I are dating. Why would they ask her if we're going out?"

Aryll grinned again. "I was kidding," she said, "No one asked her. I just wanted to see your reaction." Sheik glared at her, and she blushed, saying, "Sorry, but I wanted to know if you really liked her."

He glared at her, and she hugged him. "It's alright," he said after a moment. "I know you just wanted to know how I really felt about Malon. Is it because you have a crush on me?"

She glared up at him, blushing, and said, "I do not. In case you forgot, I like Bonu Ru. I thought I said that earlier." She looked at Link, who was grinning.

"Don't you remember what you said two years ago?" he asked, and she shot him a death look.

"What did she say?" Zelda asked through her giggles.

"Well," Link replied, "We were watching T.V after you guys left, and-"

_FLASHBACK_

Link and Aryll were sitting on the couch, watching a show on the T.V. Link was talking about what he was planning on doing that weekend, but Aryll wasn't listening.

"Aryll, did you hear me?" Link asked, and she snapped out of her reverie.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, blushing, "Tell me again."

"I just asked what you were thinking about," he said again.

"Oh, um," she said, blushing even more, "I don't want to tell you that."

"Why not?" Link asked, turning off the T.V, and facing her.

She tried to hide her face, but Link kept staring at her. "Because it's about a boy I like," she blurted out, and Link grinned at her.

"Who is he?" he asked, "I won't tell him. Is it someone I know?"

She blushed deeper, and watched his face. She nodded, and his grin faltered. "It's Sheik," she said, and Link's grin disappeared altogether.

"You like Sheik?" he asked incredulously, and she nodded again. "Why? I mean he's a really cool guy, but, I don't know. Why do you like him?"

"He's always really nice to me," she said, still red in the face, "And he fun, and funny. And he's cute," she added in a voice just above a whisper. Link grimaced, and turned on the T.V.

"I won't tell him, but if you like him, you should," Link said. She stared at him, and he said, "You don't know how he'll react, so you should tell him." She shook her head and ran up the stairs.

Link grinned to himself, and started flipping through the channels.

_END FLASHBACK_

Aryll was blushing, and Sheik looked uncomfortable. Link and Zelda were laughing loudly.

"I'm sorry," Link gasped when he saw Aryll glare at him.

"You really had a crush on Sheik?" Zelda asked, and Aryll nodded. "That is so cute," Zelda said after a moment's silence.

Aryll looked mortified, and Sheik said, "I was just joking earlier. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." She nodded, and glared at Link.

"You didn't embarrass me, Sheik," she said, "Link did."

Link laughed again, and Sheik smiled at her. "It's alright. I think it's kind of sweet. In fact, I sort of used to think you were cute too." She blushed, and hid her face behind her hands.

Link and Zelda laughed again, and Aryll ran up the stairs. Sheik looked at his watch and then at Link.

"I have to go now," he said, "But I'll try to come by tomorrow before your school's dance, alright?" Link nodded, and Sheik turned to Zelda. "Do you want to come, or do you want Link to drive you later?"

"I'll have Link take me home tonight," Zelda replied, hugging her brother. She sat back down, and Link put his arm around her shoulders. Sheik groaned as he walked away, and Zelda giggled.

"What do you want to do?" Link asked, and Zelda feigned like she was thinking.

"How about we kiss," she whispered, and she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back as Aryll walked down the stairs.

"That's creepy," she said, and Link looked at her. "What? It was freaky seeing you kissing my friend."

Zelda sighed as she watched Aryll turn on the T.V, and said, "Yeah, but it'd be even creepier if we saw you kissing 'Bonu Ru', now wouldn't it?"

Link glared at Aryll, and said, "I'd better not see you kissing anyone, got it?"

"Aryll," Zelda said, "You can kiss whoever you want. I'll try and keep Link away from you."

Aryll giggled, and said, "Thanks, Zelda. But I don't plan on kissing him, at least not at the school." Zelda smiled at her, and they sat there, watching T.V.

**Day: Friday Time: 6:00 PM.**

Link, Bonu Ru, and Aryll pulled up to Zelda's house, and Sheik stepped onto the porch. Link walked up to him.

"Now Link," Sheik said in his best responsible adult voice, a grin tugging at his mouth, "You make sure to be a real gentleman with her, and have her back by ten o'clock." Link punched his shoulder, and he feigned like it hurt.

"Sheik, stop harassing my boyfriend," a voice said from the doorway, and Zelda stepped outside.

"Wow," was all Link could say. She was wearing a powder blue dress, and diamond earrings. Her hair was tied into a braid, with a string of jewels tied in it.

"Link," Aryll said from the car, "Stop drooling. The dace starts in ten minutes."

Zelda giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go." He nodded, punched Sheik's shoulder, because he was pretending to vomit into a potted plant, and walked back to the car.

He opened the door for Zelda, and then started the car, after getting in. Sheik waved them goodbye, and they started talking as they drove.

"Link, where are you going to be at the dance?" Aryll questioned.

"Depends," he said cautiously, "Why do you want to know?"

"So we can avoid you," she said, and Bonu Ru laughed.

Link glared at him, and his laughter died down. Zelda put her hand on his arm, and he flashed her a smile. Aryll giggled, and saw they were approaching the school.

"I'm so excited," she giggled, and Zelda smiled at her.

"You bought tickets, right?" she asked, and Aryll nodded, pulling them out of her purse.

When they stepped into the gym, Link saw Tetra by the punch. "I want you to meet one of my new friends," he whispered to her, and he pulled her to the table.

"Oh, hi Link," Tetra said when she saw Link, "And can I safely assume that this is the girl you're always talking about?" Zelda blushed, and Link nodded. "He's really crazy about you, you know? Tetra asked, and Zelda nodded.

"Tetra, stop embarrassing me," Link muttered, and she and Zelda giggled. Just then, Niko walked up to them.

"Ahoy, me swabbie," he said, and Link groaned.

Zelda giggled, and asked quietly, "Swabbie? Explain."

Link groaned again, and said, "Niko loves pirates, so he designated all of his friends a rank. Tetra is captain, Gonzo is first mate, and so on. I'm the newest member in the group, so I am a mere swabbie."

She giggled again, and nodded, while tetra snapped, "Niko, I thought I told you not to call us by pirate terms," and Niko's head dropped.

"Oh, Link, who's this," a voice asked from behind them. Link turned to see Fado standing there.

"Hi Fado," he said drearily. "This is my girlfriend, Zelda. Zelda, this is a girl who goes here, Fado."

Fado waved a small hello to Zelda, and grabbed Link's hand, pulling him to the dance floor. "Come on, dance with me." Link glanced at Zelda, who nodded, and went with her.

"That girl is obsessed with Link," Tetra said, leaning on the table. "She's constantly dropping hints to him, and asking him out, but he keeps saying no."

"Let me guess," Zelda giggled, "Link is completely oblivious to how much she likes him?" Tetra nodded, and watched as Link spun Fado.

When the song ended, Link walked back to Zelda, Fado close behind. Link took Zelda's hand, kissed it, and said, "May I have this dance?"

Zelda glanced at Tetra, giggled and nodded.

He pulled her to the dance floor, and spun her, making her giggle again. He then pulled her close to him, and whispered, "I can't wait. Just a few more hours, and we leave for Termina."

She smiled at him, and kissed him quickly. The song ended, and they walked to the table where Tetra was sitting with Niko, Gonzo and Senza.

"Have a seat," Senza said, happily pulling out a chair for Zelda.

Link and Gonzo got drinks for everyone, and they sat there talking, until Link saw Aryll place a kiss on Bonu Ru's cheek. Zelda tried to keep him in his seat, but he stood up and walked over to them.

"I suggest you go to the bathroom," he hissed at Bonu Ru, and then turned to Aryll. "What happened to, 'Not going to kiss him at the dance', huh? What happened to that?"

Aryll glared at him, and she said, "It's none of your business who I kiss, or where I kiss them."

"It is too," Link said as Zelda walked over to them. "You're too young to be kissing anyone, let alone a boy I hardly know."

"Link, let it go," Zelda said, and his anger dissipated.

"Aryll, I'm sorry," he said, and Aryll looked at him sadly. "I only act like that because I worry about you."

She nodded, and hugged him, saying, "I love you, Link." He hugged her back, and Tetra smiled from the table, taking a picture on her phone.

This was an interesting chapter, to say the least.

In case you didn't catch on, Bonu Ru is a play on Bonooru, from OoT. You already knew that though, didn't you?

Right, so, trying to update fast. I think I'm doing a fairly good job though, so, yeah.


	8. A Surprise, A Punch and A Trip

A Surprise, A Fist and A Trip

Yay, I finally have time to write this. _Claps in the background_ Thank you, thank you. It is because I'm a ninja that I can do this so fast, so, yeah.

On with the story.

Link let go of Aryll, and Bonu Ru walked back up to them. "Am I safe then?" he asked jokingly, and Link glared at him.

"No, you are not safe," Zelda muttered to him. "Link still doesn't want to see his baby sister kissing boys, so no kissing when he's around, got it?" He nodded, and Zelda pulled Link back to the table.

"She's growing up, Link," Zelda said, holding his hand, "There's nothing wrong with that. You have to let go of the little girl you remember."

Link shook his head. "No, she'll always be my baby sister. And if I ever catch that kid kissing her again, he's going to regret it." Zelda shook her head, and turned to Tetra, who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Gonzo," Link said, and they looked at him. "The one you like is Gonzo, isn't it, Tetra?"

Tetra's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "N-no, it's not- it isn't, no- not Gonzo," she stuttered, and Zelda pulled her to her feet, muttering something about the bathroom.

When they were gone, Link said, "That was fun. I had to embarrass her after earlier." Gonzo laughed, and they saw Mako trying to make his way to the table.

In the bathroom, Zelda was trying to stop Tetra from rushing out of the bathroom and pounding Link. "He was just playing with you," Zelda said, pulling on Tetra's arm, "He didn't know that you really do like Gonzo." Tetra sighed, and slumped against the sink.

"I know, but I hate it when he hits the nail on the head like that," Tetra muttered, and Zelda nodded.

"It can be annoying," Zelda admitted, "But I think it's a pretty useful gift, isn't it."

Tetra nodded, and they walked back to the table. Link pulled Zelda to the dance floor again, and she smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"You really embarrassed Tetra back there," Zelda admonished, and she frowned at him. "She does like Gonzo, and she doesn't want to tell him."

Link's eyes bulged. "She does? I was just joking." He sighed, and looked at Tetra. "I'll have to go apologize later. Well, let's dance for a little while before I do, okay?" Zelda giggled, and leaned into Link's chest.

When the song ended, Link walked over, and asked Tetra to talk in private. A moment later, they came back, and Zelda nodded at Link. They sat there, and Aryll joined them a little while later with Bonu Ru.

The D.J. announced that the dance was approaching midnight, and Phantos walked in.

"Whoa, Time," he said, sitting next to Zelda, "Who's the total babe."

Link groaned, and Zelda said, "I'm Zelda. Link's girlfriend."

Phantos's grin faltered, and he said, "Well, how about you leave this loser, and you can come dance with me."

Zelda turned to Link, who put an arm around her shoulder. "No, I don't think so Phantos," Link said. "She's here with me, and I don't think she likes you." Phantos looked surprised, and tried pulling Zelda to her feet.

"Come on, let's dance," he said, and Zelda shook her head. Link grabbed Phantos's hand, and twisted it, forcing him to let go.

"She doesn't want to dance with you, so get lost," Link said angrily. Phantos pulled Link towards him, and punched him in the stomach.

"Don't tell me what to do, loser," he said, bending over Link's unmoving figure. Grabbing Zelda's hand again, he said, "Now come on. I think you owe me a dance." Zelda shook her head again, and slid out of his grip, dropping onto her knees next to Link. Phantos shrugged and walked away.

Tetra, Gonzo, Mako and Niko kneeled down to see if he was okay, and he sat up, rubbing his stomach. "I'm fine," he said as Aryll and Zelda hugged him. "I'm fine, don't worry." Zelda let go of him, and he smiled weakly at her.

Aryll let go of him, and she said, "Are you sure you're alright? You did just have a surgery." He nodded, and helped him to his feet. He sat down, and Tetra smiled.

"You sure can take a hit, Link," she said, and Link grinned. "After a surgery, most people wouldn't be able to stand after taking that punch."

Zelda giggled, and stood up. "Niko, do you want to help me get drinks?"

He nodded, and they got everyone a glass of punch, and then they sat down. "Swabbie, don't worry about it. Phantos hits me loads of times." Link nodded.

When Niko turned away, he muttered so only Tetra and Zelda could hear, "What do you want to bet that he called him a scurvy baggard?" they giggled, and watched the people on the dance floor.

"Well, I'd better be getting Aryll home," Link said after awhile, and he stood up. Zelda, Aryll and Bonu Ru followed suit, and, after saying goodbye, they walked to the car.

"That was fun," Aryll said, and the others nodded their heads. "Link, what time are you going tomorrow?"

Link watched her in the mirror, and said, "At around nine in the morning. I want to get to the hotel early, so we can settle in." She nodded, and Zelda turned in her seat, to look at Aryll.

"You aren't planning on inviting a boy over after we leave, are you?" she asked in her, 'Strict Mother', voice. Aryll giggled, and shook her head.

"No, not a boy," she said, just as they reached Zelda's house. "Maybe Marin or Mila."

Zelda nodded, and said, "Who wants to come in for a little while?" Link looked at Aryll, who nodded, and the four of them stepped out of the car.

"Link," Sheik said, looking up from the couch, where he had his arm around Malon, "You guys are back late." Then, using his parent voice again, said, "I thought I said ten o'clock. It's nearly one. You are grounded, young lady."

Zelda headed to the kitchen, and slapped Sheik upside the head as she passed. Link, Aryll and Bonu Ru sat down, and Sheik turned his gaze on Bonu Ru.

"Link, has that one been good?" he asked, and Link shook his head.

"He somehow tricked our little Aryll into kissing him."

Sheik pretended to be amazed, and then turned a reproving finger at Aryll. "Young lady, you are too young to be kissing boys, let alone one I have never met." Aryll rolled her eyes. Zelda hit Sheik again as she sat next to Link, passing out drinks to everyone.

"She can kiss boys," she said, and Link and Sheik shivered, making the three girls giggle.

Malon turned to face Sheik, and asked, "How come you didn't offer to get me a drink?"

Sheik shot a look at his sister, as if to say, 'Thanks a lot', and said, "I didn't know you wanted something."

Malon rolled her eyes, and said, "I did say offer, didn't I? Just because I didn't say I wanted a drink, doesn't mean you can't offer me one." She kissed his cheek, and Aryll groaned. They all turned to look at her.

"Why is he allowed to kiss her, but he says I'm not allowed to kiss anyone?" she asked, and Sheik grinned at her.

"Because," Link said, "They have known each other for years, and they are going out. You two have known each other for about two weeks, and you aren't going out, hopefully. And," he added, after getting a glance from Zelda, "They are older than you."

Aryll rolled her eyes, and looked at Zelda. "Why are they so paranoid about boys?" she asked, making Zelda giggle again.

"Because, they still see you as a little girl," she said, making Aryll blush. "They love you. You're like a sister to Sheik and me, and you are Link's little sister." Aryll blushed again, and nodded.

Bonu Ru smiled, and grabbed Aryll's hand, making Link glare at him. Aryll leaned on his shoulder, and he blushed. Link sighed, and faced Zelda. "Why does she have to grow up?" he asked quietly, and Zelda put her hand on his cheek, kissing him.

"She can't stay a baby forever," she whispered, and Link whimpered.

"I'm not saying baby," he said, "Just not teenager. I wish she still thought boys were gross."

Zelda giggled, and looked at Link's watch. "You should probably get going," she said, and he nodded. She, Malon and Sheik walked to the door with them. Link kissed Zelda, and said, "I'll be here at eight thirty to pick you up, okay?"

She nodded, as Aryll hugged Sheik. He leaned in, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered, "Sorry for treating you like a little kid still." She hugged him tighter, and walked to the car with Bonu Ru. Link offered to drive Malon home, said bye to Sheik, and opened the door for Malon. He dropped her off at her house, and started driving to the forest. When he dropped Bonu Ru off,Aryll gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

When they got back to their own house, Link checked to see if their parents were still awake.

"Okay, kid," he said to Aryll, and she looked at him. "I don't care if you stay up, but I have to go to bed, so I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead, and walked up the stairs, leaving Aryll downstairs to watch T.V.

**Day: Saturday Time: 8:30 AM.**

Sheik opened the door, and let Link in. "It's too early in the morning for visitors," he said, and he slumped onto the chair. Link grinned and turned on the T.V, ad turned to Sheik.

"I think I saw Malon walking over here," he said, and Sheik jumped out of his chair.

"I'll be right back," he said, as he hurried out of the room, he was muttering things like, "Brush teeth… deodorant… comb hair…"

Link grinned as Zelda walked in and sat on his lap. "Hey," he said, kissing her cheek. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, and stood up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm so tired," whined at him. He smiled, and picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the car. He leaned her seat back, and buckled her seatbelt.

"You can sleep on the way there," he said after he got in. Starting the car, he pulled out of the driveway. Just as he was about to turn off the street, he saw Ganondorf's car pull into the driveway.

Smiling to himself, he started the long drive to Termina.

**Day: Saturday Time: 3:00 PM.**

Link shook Zelda to wake her up, and she stirred. "What do you want," she snapped, and Link smiled.

"We're here," he whispered, and she looked at him.

"What time is it?" she queried as she sat the chair up.

"Three," Link said, opening the door and stretching out.

He popped the trunk open, and grabbed the suitcases. She walked next to him as they walked inside.

"Reservation for Time," Link said to the girl behind the counter, and she smiled at him.

"Hi, my name is Ilia Forest," she said. She looked at the computer screen, and said, "You said Time, right. Well, your room was given away, so we've upgraded you to the vacation suite." Zelda smiled at her, and she smiled back.

She handed Link the key, said a quick, "Good day," and they left. Link pressed the elevator button, and Zelda took her suitcase.

"Link," Zelda said quietly, "She was checking you out. Did you see that?"

Link sighed, and put an arm around Zelda's shoulders, and they stepped into the elevator.

"I'm yours," Link said as the doors closed, 'So you don't need to go getting jealous because other girls check me out. I'm a catch, you know?"

Zelda giggled, set her suitcase down, and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't need to tell me that you're a catch. But I'm still going to get jealous if another girl looks at you like that." She kissed him, and the doors opened.

"Why is there always something getting in the way of us kissing?" Link asked, pulling Zelda to the room. "Sheik, Aryll and now the doors. Are we not supposed to kiss or something?"

He opened the door, and they saw a sea of blue. The top parts of the walls were dark blue, and light blue on the bottom half. The trim was sky blue, and the bed sheets were navy.

"Wow," Zelda said, "That's a lot of blue." Link pulled her in, and closed the door.

"Let's unpack," Link said, opening his suitcase, "And then we can go out to eat."

When they finished, they walked down the stairs to the lobby. Ilia asked Link to come to the desk, and Link told Zelda she could wait in the car. Walking to the desk, Link smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong," she assured him, "Nothing at all. I was just wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me when my shift gets out."

Link sighed. Fado was one thing, but a total stranger too? "I'm sorry," he said, trying to look sympathetic, "But, I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm here on a getaway with my girlfriend."

Her face fell, and she looked at her computer. "Oh, well, alright," she muttered. "I just thought I might ask. You know, because you were pretty cute and all…" she trailed off.

Link sighed. Walking out of the lobby, he got into his car. "Is something wrong?" she asked, seeing his glum expression.

He nodded. "She just asked me to dinner, and I think I might have hurt her feelings."

Zelda put a hand on his arm, and said, "I know that must have hurt, but she'll get over it. Sheik called you from home," she added on a happier note.

She handed him her cell phone, and dialed. "Sheik, I was told you called," he said when Sheik answered.

"I am going to kill you, Link," Sheik shouted on the other end. "I took a shower, I brushed my teeth. I basically woke myself up, and then I wait for an hour and Malon calls and says, 'Sheik, I'm coming over in an hour, okay?'. Man that was just mean. I am going to kill you the next time I see you."

Link just laughed as Sheik kept yelling. "Sheik, your sister and I are going out to eat now, so I have to hang up. Bye."

"Link, don't you dare hang u-," Sheik was cut off.

"That was mean of you," Zelda said, though it held no conviction.

"But it was funny," Link laughed, starting the car. "I'll apologize when we get back to Hyrule."

They drove to a small café, called Telma's, and Link parked the car. "Ready," he asked, and Zelda nodded.

When they got inside, they saw an older woman tending the bar. "Welcome," she said happily, "Welcome. Sit down wherever you want. I'll see you in a minute."

They sat down at a booth, and the woman walked up to them. "Hello dears," she said. "My name is Telma. What can I get you to start off with?"

Link ordered two glasses of water, and a plate of onion rings. "Link," Zelda said, "Where do you think we're going to be in a few years?"

Link stared at her. "I don't know where we'll be," he admitted finally. "Where I want to be. That I can tell you. I want you, and me, to be married and living in our own house. I want to have a little girl, and then a little boy. And I want you to be happy. That is the most important thing to me, that you're happy."

Zelda giggled, and slid out of her seat, and next to Link. "That's where I want to be too. And you don't need to worry about me being happy Link. I'm happy just being with you." She kissed him, just as Telma walked back with their water.

They ordered a hamburger each and some French fries to share. When their food was delivered, Link thanked Telma, and they started eating. When the food was gone, Link and Zelda started walking around the town. Zelda pointed out some of the sights. Link watched her as she moved.

"Link, were you listening?" she asked, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "Could you repeat it?"

Zelda giggled, and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the hotel?"

He nodded, and they started going back to the car. When they got back to the hotel, Link decided to change into his pajamas, and then crawled into the bed. "Zel, I'm going to bed. Wake me up whenever you want to, okay?" She nodded, and he laid his head down.

When she was done with her shower, she stepped out, and crawled into the bed, after turning off the lights.

**Day: Sunday Time: 10:00 AM.**

Link saw Zelda open the door, and a man pulled in a silver cart. When he left, Zelda sat next to Link, and shook him. "Link, wake up," she said.

He stretched his arms out, and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "Good morning," he said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" she giggled, and she hugged him back.

"Because," he replied, sitting up and kissing her, "I am in a romantic room, with the most perfect girl in the world. And now I have a breakfast to eat."

She giggled again, and pulled the cart to them. She handed him one of the trays and took one for herself. "You're lucky to have breakfast," she said. "I almost forgot to order you one."

He looked at her in mock hurt, and said, "Now I can't even eat this. I'm too damaged."

She took a piece of bacon off of his plate, and he gasped. "Give it back," he said sulkily, and she giggled again.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, and Link looked at her.

"Isn't today the day of that play you wanted to see?" he replied, and she gasped.

"I completely forgot," she said, rushing to the bathroom.

Wow, that was fun. They're finally on vacation, so, yeah.

I'm love this story so much. I don't want it to end. Good thing it doesn't for awhile.

Review, please. You have no idea what it means to me.


	9. A Play, A Kiss and A Word

A Play, A Kiss and A Word

**Day: Sunday Time: 1:00 PM.**

Link and Zelda walked through the lobby, and Link smiled sadly at Ilia. She returned his smile, and started shuffling papers on her desk.

When Link and Zelda reached the car, they got in and turned out of the driveway. "Link," Zelda said, and he looked at her. "What do you want to do until the play starts?"

Link smiled at her. "How about we get a bite to eat, and then we can go find our seats." She nodded, and turned to see an archery range.

"Let's go there," she said, and Link pulled up to the curb. They walked in to see a man with a bare chest, and a small furry vest. He was also wearing a Viking hat. Zelda giggled, and pulled Link to a table.

The man came and took their orders, and walked away. Zelda giggled, and said, "He was weird."

Link nodded, and saw a bow on the wall behind the counter. "You want to see something cool?" he asked, and she nodded. He walked up to the counter, and asked for a round.

The man handed him the bow, and he stood on the platform for shooting. Giant glass rupees started flying across the range, and Link fired the arrows he had been given, and hit all of the targets. He handed the man the bow, and the man handed him a purple rupee.

"That was amazing," Zelda gasped when Link sat down, and she kissed his cheek. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Link smiled. "I go to summer camps once in a while, and they teach archery." He kissed her, and the man brought them their food.

"Can I go with you this year?" she asked quietly, blushing. Link smiled, and took her hand.

"That sounds good to me," he said, and they finished eating. Link tossed a couple rupees onto the table, and looked at his watch. "The play starts in ten minutes," he said, opening her door.

"Then we need to hurry," Zelda replied, as Link started the car. They drove to the theatre, and Link parked across the street. They walked up to the door, and a man in a purple jacket showed them inside.

"Hello," he said, helping Zelda out of her jacket, "What play do you plan on seeing?"

Zelda blushed, and said, "We're here to see, 'Her Grace'."

The man smiled, and looked at their tickets. "That play is in theatre twelve," he said kindly. "You're seeing it on a lucky night." Link and Zelda watched him curiously, and he continued, "The president of Termina is seeing the play tonight."

Zelda smiled, and linked her arm with Link's, and they walked to theatre twelve. She giggled as he rolled his eyes, and she pulled him to their seats.

"What's this play about?" Link asked.

"The goddess Hylia," Zelda replied, looking at her program, "And her battle against the demon, Demise."

Link rolled his eyes again, and said, sarcastically, "That sounds like a lot of fun." Zelda giggled, and slapped his arm.

"Don't be so stupid," she said. Just then the lights dimmed, and a woman dressed in a pink dress stepped onto the stage. They watched as the woman danced, and then a man dressed in a black outfit stepped up to her.

When the play ended, Link and Zelda walked out of the theatre, and to the car. "Zelda," Link said after awhile of silence, just as they approached the hotel. "That was so boring."

Zelda giggled, and her phone rang. "Hello," she said happily.

"Can I talk to Link," Sheik said from the other end. She handed Link the phone, looking confused.

"Hello," he said, sounding worried. "Hi, Sheik… is Aryll okay? What? Thanks for telling me… oh, and I'm sorry for tricking you like that… bye."

He handed Zelda her phone back, and Zelda looked at him, anxiously. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Sort of," he said, starting the car. "Everything is alright. Except Ganondorf found out we came here, and is on his way to, 'save you from a puny little pretty boy'."

Zelda gasped, and looked out the window. "How did he find out we're here?"

Link grinned feebly, saying, "Sheik said that he came over to see you, and when you weren't there, he punched Sheik a few times and he accidentally let it slip." He smiled and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "It'll be fine," he said, and she looked at him. "He won't even be able to find us."

Zelda smiled and nodded, just as they pulled into the hotels driving lot. They smiled at Ilia as they passed, and then stepped into the elevator. When they got to the tenth floor, an elderly looking woman in a tall red hat stepped in. she smiled at them, and the elevator doors closed.

When it stopped on the next floor, they stepped out and to their door. Zelda pulled Link in, and he sat at the desk, Zelda watching him. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. And he held up a piece of paper, with a rough sketch of Ganondorf on it.

"I am going to take this to the desk," he said, standing up, "And I'm going to ask Ilia to, first, give Ganondorf the wrong room number, and then give us a call, so we can get away." She nodded and he walked out.

She decided to take a shower, and walked into the bathroom. When she walked back out, a towel wrapped around her, she saw Link going through his suitcase.

"Oh," he said, looking at her and blushing, "Sorry. I didn't know you needed to get dressed." He walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. She pulled on her clothes, and called him back.

"Sorr-" he started to say, and she put a finger to his lips.

"Its fine," she said, giggling. And then she kissed him. The phone rang, and she sighed. "Every time," she mumbled, picking it up. "Hello… here he is, yes." She handed him the phone, and he put it to his ear.

"Hello,"

"Mr. Time," a female voce said, "That man you told me about just came in. I gave him a room number two floors below."

"Thanks," Link sighed, and he hung up the phone. He pulled Zelda out the door, and to the stairwell.

"How could he have found us so fast?" Zelda wondered out loud, just as they reached the lobby. Link pulled her behind a plant. She saw Ganondorf standing in front of the desk, and he was yelling at Ilia.

"That wasn't their room," he shouted, and Ilia cringed. "You told me that was their room, but an old man who didn't talk was the one who answered."

"I'm sorry," she said, "My computer must be malfunctioning. Just a second…" she looked past Ganondorf, and saw Link. He nodded at her, and she looked at her computer again. "I'm sorry mister Dragmire, but it seems that Mr. Time checked out an hour ago. I talked to them for a few moments, and he said something about Labrynna."

Ganondorf ran out of the room, and Link saw his car speed away. They walked up to the desk, and Ilia smiled at them.

"Thanks," Zelda said, smiling. "We don't know how he found us so fast."

"No problem," Ilia said, "I didn't like him."

"Well, I guess we can get back to our room then," Link said, and Ilia nodded.

"I'll call you if he comes back."

Link and Zelda turned to the elevator, and walked away. When they reached the room, they turned to each other, and sighed in relief. "That was a close call," Link said, and Zelda nodded.

"A little too close for my liking," Zelda said. "I need to call Sheik." She walked over to the phone, and picked it up. "Hi mom… yes, we're fine… thanks, can I talk to Sheik… I love you too mom…" She turned to see Link laughing at how embarrassed she was. She heard Sheik pick up the phone, and she started talking again. "Hi Sheik, thanks for the warning on Ganondorf."

"No problem," he said, "It was sort of my fault he came after you in the first place, so I had no choice. I would have anyway though."

She giggled, and said, "Well, thanks anyway." She sighed, and said, looking at the clock, "I'm going to bed, so goodnight, Sheik."

"Night, sis," he said, "Tell Link I said sorry." He hung up the phone, and Zelda turned to Link.

"Link, what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked, climbing into the bed.

He smiled. "Anything you want to do," he replied, kissing her goodnight, and covering up.

**Day: Monday Time: 10:00 AM.**

Zelda woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and opened her eyes. "Good morning," Link said cheerfully, pulling the covers off of her. "And how are you this fine, fine morning?"

She smiled, kissing him on the lips. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Because," he said, wrapping her in a hug, "I have you to wake up to for the next five days. Hopefully with no more Ganondorf, Sheik or parents."

Zelda giggled, and pulled their food closer to them. "Yeah, but I'm stuck in a room with no one but you for company." He crossed his arms, pouting, and she giggled. "I'm sorry, that was mean," she cooed, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and kissed her back.

"That's fine," he said. "Guess what?" She shrugged, biting a piece of bacon and glancing at him. "I got us tickets to the festival of winter." She gasped. Out of the window, she saw men preparing the festival in the park, just across from the hotel.

"Yay," she said, hugging Link as she pulled a dress out of her bag, "I can't wait. What time do you want to be there?"

"I was thinking we could go have some fun, grab a bite to eat for lunch, and then go to the festival," Link said, and Zelda nodded. She then closed the door, leaving Link alone in the room with two plates of bacon.

**Day: Monday Time: 1:30 PM.**

"Come on Link," Zelda called from the car. Link shook his head, and walked around to the driver's seat.

She smiled, and put on her seatbelt, and he started the car. "We need to hurry," Link said, driving to the park. "The activities started thirty minutes ago."

She nodded, and saw a familiar brown car drive in the opposite direction. "Oh no," Link groaned, and he looked in the mirror. "How did he know we weren't in Labrynna? How did he find us again?"

Zelda put a reassuring hand on his arm, and smiled. "Don't worry, I gave Ilia my cell phone number, and told her to call us if anything happened." He nodded, and pulled up to the park.

"Well," he said, opening his door and stepping out, "I think we need to have fun before he looks for us here." She giggled as he opened her door, and they walked into the crowd.

Zelda saw a magician's booth, and a clown and an animal trainer. She pointed to the man, who had several dogs with him, and they walked over.

"'Ello, mates," he said with an accent, "What can I do ya for?"

Zelda giggled slightly, and said, "I was just wondering how you trained you dogs?"

He smiled, and replied, "It's all in my movie series, 'How to train your new best friend'. It tells you all the tricks you might want to know."

Zelda nodded. Link watched the man, and he said, "I've wanted to get a dog for years, but my mom said I couldn't unless I could train it. How much is the series?"

The man held up a box set of movies, and said, "For you, mate; I'll knock off twenty rupees." He grinned, and turned to Zelda, and said, "Anything for you, missy?"

She was kneeling, petting one of the dogs, and smiled at the man. "No, thanks. I just wanted to see your dogs." He nodded, and handed Link the movies.

"Thanks," Link said, handing the man forty rupees, "Now I have a reason to get that dog."

"Good to meet you two," he said happily, waving them goodbye. They walked through the park, when Zelda's phone rang.

"Hello," she said, and it was Sheik who replied.

"Zelda, what are you doing? Are you near a T.V?" he asked hurriedly.

"Um," Zelda said, "Not really. I'm in the middle of a park at the moment."

"Well, you need to see this," he said. "Get to the hotel room as fast as you can." He hung up, leaving Zelda feeling confused.

She turned, and Link followed her, a curious look on his face. "Who was that?" he asked, holding her hand.

"Sheik," Zelda replied, hurrying across the street. "He said we need to get to the hotel room, and turn on the T.V. as soon as possible."

They turned into the elevator, and an old woman looked at them.

"It can't be anything big," Zelda whispered, as the doors opened on the tenth floor. The old woman walked out, and Link pulled her into a hug. The doors opened again , and they walked to their door.

Zelda walked to the phone, and called Sheik. "What channel do we need to watch?" Zelda asked when he answered.

"Just turn it to the news," he replied, and Link did.

"Sheik," Zelda said, "I'll call you back." On the screen were the words, 'Missing Girl. Name, Zelda Harkinian. Age, seventeen. Most likely kidnapped by a man who calls himself Link Time.' Next to the words were pictures of Link and Zelda.

"Oh, my, Goddesses," Link whispered as Zelda hugged him, whimpering. "So that's what Ganondorf did."

Zelda hugged him tighter, and said, "We need to go back to Hyrule. The people here don't know that you and I have been dating for so long. They might think you did kidnap me."

He nodded, and stood up. "I'll start, then," he said, letting Zelda sit in the chair. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible." He started putting his things into his suitcase, and there was a knock on the door. He walked over, and opened it, seeing Ganondorf and two policemen standing there.

"There you are, sweetheart," Ganondorf called to Zelda. Then, pointing at Link, said, "That's him, Link Time. The one who kidnapped my girlfriend." He rushed into the room, and gave Zelda a hug.

The two officers placed handcuffs on Link, and Zelda said, "Don't arrest him. He's my boyfriend. If you're going to arrest anyone, arrest Ganondorf. He said I was kidnapped, but I'm just on vacation."

Ganondorf smiled sickeningly, and said, "He must have brainwashed you, darling. Don't worry, the bad man is gone now." The police men pulled Link out the door, and Zelda broke free of Ganondorf's grip. She ran after them, and grabbed one by the arm.

"Please, don't take him," she said, crying, "He didn't kidnap me. He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for weeks. I- I- I love him. You can't take him from me."

The police officer looked surprised, but said, "Don't worry ma'am. If he is who you say he is he'll be let out soon. You can come and see him as soon as you want." He patted her arm reassuringly, and walked away.

Zelda followed, and walked to Link's car. She pulled the key out of her purse, and started it. Driving to the police station, she saw the officers pull Link out of the back seat. She ran up to him, and hugged him. "Link, I'll be here when you get released," she said, and he kissed her cheek.

"I know, Zelda. And Zelda," he continued as they pulled him to the door, "I love you too." She blushed.

**Day: Monday Time: 4:30 PM.**

Link stepped out into the main room of the police station. Zelda jumped up and rushed up to hug him. "Link, are you okay?" she asked, kissing him.

He nodded, and hugged her back. "Yes, I'm fine. Zelda, I'm fine." He pulled her to the car, and started driving to the hotel. "I say we just go get our stuff, and we can go home."

She nodded, and watched as they approached the hotel. They got out of the car, and walked inside. Ilia waved them over, and smiled.

"I knew he was lying," she said, "I just wanted to give you this." She handed them an envelope, and continued, "This is a voucher for a free week here. It's for all the trouble you've been through here," she added, blushing, as Link smiled at her.

He handed it back to her, and said, "We can't take this from you. It's not your fault he came here." She shook her head.

"I already cleared it with my boss, and she agreed with me." She smiled at Zelda, and continued, "I sure hope we can be friends, even though you're going home."

Zelda nodded, and said, "I'd really like that Ilia. You already have my phone number, so can I have yours?"

They talked for a few more minutes, until Ganondorf came down. "I thought you were in jail," he said, seeing Link. Walking up to Zelda, he smiled. "I'm sorry for him being so annoying in our love, sweetheart, but I'm doing my best to get rid of him." He kissed her cheek, and walked away.

"He is such a freak," Ilia said. The other two looked at her, and they all started laughing.

"We need to go pack," Zelda said, grabbing Link's hand. Ilia nodded, and they walked back to the elevator. When they were inside, he turned to her.

"Zelda," he said, and his eyes were bright and happy, "I love you." The words made her heart flutter, and she leaned in to hug him.

"I love you too," she whispered, and she smiled.

I didn't know how to make Zelda and Link tell each other they love each other, so I didn't put it in.

But I think I did it pretty well. Tell me what you think, please.

Just for fun, I'll tell you who the people were;

The old woman in the tall red hat was Impa from Skyward Sword, and the old man who didn't talk was lockpicker from A Link to the Past.


	10. A Visitor, A Kiss and Breakfast

A Visitor, A Kiss and Breakfast.

**Day: Wednesday Time: 2:00 PM.**

"Zelda," Malon shouted, and she ran to give her a hug. "How was Termina? I bet it was amazing."

Zelda nodded. "It was so much fun," she said, hugging her friend, "You know, until Link got arrested."

Sheik groaned as Zelda gave him a hug too. "I'm sorry," he said, glancing at Link, "I shouldn't have let it slip. It's my fault you got arrested." Link punched his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry about it," Link laughed, and Zelda hugged him too. Then, Zelda pulled Malon off to the side.

"What do you think their talking about?" Sheik asked, and Link blushed.

"I have a vague idea," he replied, and Sheik stared at him. "We might have told each other we love each other." Sheik's mouth dropped, and from where they were standing they heard Malon give a small shriek. She ran over to where Link was, and gave him a big hug.

"It's about time, too," she giggled, and then she turned to Sheik. "Why haven't you told me you love me?"

He shot a look at Link, who grinned embarrassedly. "Well, I love you," Sheik said, and Malon rolled her eyes.

"You can't say it now that I've told you," she said exasperatedly. She then turned to Zelda, and said, "Cremia came early. She's already here."

Zelda grinned, and rushed inside, followed by Link, Malon and Sheik. When they reached the kitchen, Zelda and Cremia were talking about babies.

"Link, Sheik," Cremia said, and she stood up. "It's been too long. How have you two been?"

Link and Sheik smiled at her, and Link said, "We're good. Great, in my case." He smiled.

"Zelda," Cremia said, "I'm so happy for you. You found such a cutie." Link blushed, and Zelda giggled. "Well, I'm going to go take a nap," she continued, heading to the stairs, "Being pregnant takes it out of you."

The four of them walked out into the living room, and Romani saw them. "Hi Link, Zelda," she said, hugging them. "What are you doing back so soon?" she asked Link, "I thought you two were staying in Termina for four more days."

"We were," Link said, "But getting arrested takes the beauty out of any country." He laughed, and Romani frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said, hugging him. He smiled and patted her back.

"Its fine," he said, and he hugged her back.

"Okay, okay," Zelda said, pushing them apart, and leaning on Link, "Step off my boyfriend." She and Romani giggled, and started talking about the baby.

"Now we're invisible to them," Sheik whispered to Link, and he nodded. Malon giggled, and said;

"Don't worry, Sheik, I won't ignore you. But you, Link, might have a little to worry about." Link rolled his eyes, and smiled, just as Zelda turned to them.

"First Romani, now you too Malon? Why are my friends trying to steal Link from me?" she asked, and Link kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry," Link said quietly, "I won't leave you. I don't go for redheads." She giggled, and he looked thoughtful. "If they were brunettes, we would be having a different conversation." She pretended to be outraged, and smacked his arm.

"That wasn't very nice," Romani giggled, and she grabbed the remote. "Link, what do you want to watch?" When everyone glanced at her, she blushed. "Guests choice," she muttered, making Link and Zelda laugh.

They decided to watch a romance movie, and then the doorbell rang. When Romani came back, Aryll was with her. "Link," she said, hugging him, "Why are you back? You were supposed to stay in Termina till Saturday?"

"I got arrested," he replied casually, "So we decided to come back early." She gasped, and looked worriedly at Zelda.

"Ganondorf made the police think he kidnapped me," Zelda said, and Aryll nodded. "And guess what," Zelda said quietly, and Aryll moved closer to her, "Link said he loves me."

Aryll gasped, and turned to Link. "Really?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Zelda said it first," he said poutily, and Aryll giggled.

Zelda hugged Link, and said, "Not to his face. I told the cop he couldn't arrest Link, because I love him. When Link got out of the police car, he told me he loves me too,"

"That is so sweet," Malon said, and she turned to Sheik. "You need to say it romantically like they did." He rolled his eyes, and kissed her.

Romani sighed, and said, "I really need to find a boyfriend."

"Don't," Zelda said solemnly, "It'll ruin your life." Malon nodded, and Link and Sheik pretended to be affronted.

"Now that was mean," Link whined at her, and she giggled.

Kissing his cheek, she said, "I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug, and started tickling her. "Stop it Link," she whined at him, "Stop it, that hurts." He let her go, and they were all laughing.

"I love you," he whispered, and she smiled warmly at him.

**Day: Thursday Time: 2:30 AM.**

"_That's not true," Zelda shouted at Ganondorf, "Link isn't dead. He's alive, and we're getting married."_

_Ganondorf shook his head, and said, angrily, "He's dead. But before he died, he told me he never loved you." She burst into tears, and ran away from him._

_She ran out of her house, and saw Link and Sheik walking away. Running up to them, she grabbed Sheik's arm. "Sheik, where are you going? You need to get Link to go to the wedding." When Sheik turned around, she saw Ganondorf's face staring back at her._

"_I told you," he said, "He never loved you. He always wanted to be with Ilia." Zelda then saw Link holding hands with Ilia, and he leaned in, and…_

"NO," Zelda screamed, sitting up in bed.

"Zelda," a sleepy voice said from the doorway, "Are you okay?"

She looked out the window, and nodded. She felt Sheik sit down next to her.

"You sure don't seem like it," he said, "You seem upset again, like after your last dream about Link."

She looked at her brother and recounted her dream. He sighed, and said, "You don't need to worry. Link does love you." She nodded, and looked out the window again.

"Good night, Sheik," she whispered, and he walked away. Deciding on the spot, she stood up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater.

Writing a little note and sticking it on the fridge, she walked out the front door. Walking across the street, she sat on the monkey bars, watching the clouds as they floated across the sky.

"Zelda," a voice said, and she looked around to see Link.

"Link," she said, sliding off of the monkey bars, and hugging him. "I hoped you would be here today."

"I had to come clear my head," he mumbled, kissing her cheek.

She let go of him, and was frowning. "Why do you need to clear your head?" she asked.

"About us," he said, and she looked at him. "About what's going to happen to us in the future," he clarified, "Not about breaking up with you."

She smiled at him sadly, and said, "That's sort of what I was thinking about too." She pulled Link to the slide, and they sat down. "I was thinking about if we're going to get married, and if we do, how many kids we will have," she said hurriedly.

He smiled, and said, "Me too, Zelda, me too."

**Day: Thursday Time: 3:30 PM.**

"Link," Zelda cried, seeing him walking to her house. Hugging him, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, and pulled her to the porch, just as Malon walked up to them.

"Hi," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Hi Malon," Link said, sitting on the porch swing. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see Sheik," she replied, knocking on the door. When Sheik answered, he looked thoroughly disgruntled.

"What?" he demanded.

"What's wrong?" Malon asked, pulling him to the swing with Zelda and Link.

"I just found out that mom and dad are going on vacation, and they're leaving me in charge," he said, putting an arm around Malon's shoulders.

"What's wrong with that?" Link asked, not seeing why Sheik was so upset.

"We were planning on going on vacation like you two did," Malon whispered to him, and he nodded.

"Well, I can help you," Link said after a moment of silence. "If you want to go on vacation, I'll come over here every day and make sure everything's okay."

"That sounds awesome," Sheik said, suddenly more cheerful. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go see a movie," Malon suggested, and Link and Sheik groaned.

"Not another chick flic," Sheik begged, and Link nodded vigorously.

"I did tell Link he could decide this time," Zelda said, smiling sadly. "I just want to say, no horror movies."

Link kissed her cheek, and Sheik made a gagging sound. Punching his shoulder, Link said, "How about we see, 'Legacy'. It's supposed to be awesome."

Zelda smiled, and said, "That sounds like a good one. And I can't wait to see Grog again."

They all walked inside to see what time the movie started, and then walked to the living room.

"So," Sheik said, "We still have three hours till the movie starts. What," he continued, moving closer to Malon, "Oh, what, can we do for three hours?"

Malon giggled, and started kissing him. Zelda smiled at Link, and moved closer to him. She was about to kiss him, when she remembered her dream.

"Link," she asked, "Did Ilia call you after we left Termina?"

He nodded. "She called a little while after I got home. Why?"

She suddenly felt inexplicably jealous. "I don't want you talking to her," she said, stomping into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Link wondered out loud, and Sheik broke away from Malon.

"She had a dream where you kissed Ilia," he said quietly.

Link nodded, and stood up, following Zelda into the kitchen. "Zelda," he said tentatively, "Are you okay?"

She glared at him. "Don't you need to go have fun with Ilia?" she asked angrily.

He sighed, and pulled her up to her feet, and into a hug. She started crying, and he held her there.

"I'm sorry Link," she sobbed, "I'm sorry I got so jealous because of a dream."

"It's alright Zelda," he said. "You don't need to get jealous, because I'm in love with you."

She just kept crying, until Malon walked into the kitchen. "Are you okay Zelda?" she asked, looking worried. Zelda broke away from Link, and nodded.

"I'll be fine," she said, looking at her reflection in the window, "I just need to fix my make-up."

Link walked to the living room, to see Sheik watching T.V. He sat down, grabbed the remote, and turned it to a T.V movie.

"How's Zelda?" Sheik asked.

"Upset," Link replied, looking at the screen, "But I think she feels better. She's just gone to fix her make-up."

Sheik nodded just as Zelda and Malon walked into the living room, and sat down next to their respective boyfriends.

Zelda cuddled up into Link's chest, and whispered, "I love you Link."

**Day: Thursday Time: 8:30 PM.**

Link, Zelda, Malon and Sheik walked out of the movie theatre, laughing.

"That was such a stupid movie," Malon giggled, and Zelda nodded.

"I think I got less intelligent just watching that," Link said, and he pulled Zelda to the passenger seat in the car. Sheik and Malon got into the backseat, and Link started the car.

They were still laughing when they pulled into Zelda's driveway. Link stepped out of the car and groaned.

"Link, is something wrong?" Zelda asked, walking over to him. He pointed to the curb, and she groaned too. It was a mud brown car, with garbage piled up in the back seat.

They hurried up the path to the house, but not fast enough to escape Ganondorf.

"Zelda, is that you," he asked, and Zelda slumped. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm having fun with my brother, his girlfriend and my boyfriend," she called, and then hurried in the door. "That was close," she muttered, locking the door.

"Too close," Link said, holding Zelda's hand, and pulling her to the living room. "Well, we got away. Hey," he added, looking around, "Where are Malon and Sheik?"

Zelda groaned. "I think we left them in the car."

They looked out the window, and saw Ganondorf at the front door, waiting for Link to come out, and Malon and Sheik in the car, watching him.

"We should probably go get them," Link muttered, walking to the kitchen. "If we go out the backdoor, we might be able to slip by Ganondorf."

She nodded, and opened the door leading to the backyard. Opening the gate silently, Link tip-toed out onto the driveway, carefully opened the car door, whispered a hasty, "Shhh," and pulled Malon out of the car. He had Sheik and Malon go ahead of him, but just as he was about to go himself, someone grabbed him by the shirt.

"What do you think you're doing with _my_ Zelda?" Ganondorf whispered, venom in his voice.

Link flailed his legs uselessly, and Ganondorf laughed. Suddenly, Link had an idea. He let his entire body go limp, and Ganondorf was forced to let him go as he fell to the ground. Standing up hurriedly, he ran to the sliding door, and slammed it shut behind him.

"Now _that_," Zelda said, "Was too close."

Link grinned and kissed her. Sheik made a gagging noise, and Malon giggled.

"Don't act so rude," she said, slapping his arm.

He smiled sheepishly at her, and whined, "But I don't want to see them kissing. It's creepy seeing my sister kissing my best friend."

Link pulled away from Zelda, and looked at his watch. "I don't think he's going to go away any time soon, so can I sleep over here tonight?" he asked, looking at Sheik.

"I'll ask my parents," he said, walking up the stairs. A few moments later he came back down with pillows and blankets. "They said it was fine. So, I guess we'll all sleep on the floor in the living room tonight."

"All?" Malon asked, "What do you mean all?"

Sheik grinned, and pulled her down to the floor with him. "I asked if you could sleep over too, and they said it was okay."

She giggled, and sat on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. "Well, I guess I might stay, but only if you tell me you love me," she said.

He kissed her and said, "I love you, Malon."

Zelda pushed Link to the ground, and sat down on his lap too. Flipping through the T.V channels, she forced Link to lean on the couch. She cuddled with him, and sighed happily.

**Day: Friday Time: 8:00 AM.**

Link woke up with Zelda near him, and Sheik and Malon close by. He tried to stand up without waking up Zelda, but she stirred as he stepped around her.

"Link," she murmured, "Where are you going?"

"Just to get a drink," he said quietly, kissing her and covering her back up.

"Oh," she said, sitting up, "Well, I'm hungry, so I'll get up too."

He smiled, and pulled her to her feet. "I love you Zelda," he said quietly, kissing her.

"I love you too Link," she replied. Her phone rang, and she looked at the caller I.D., and it was Ilia. "Hi," Zelda said tiredly, "What's up?"

"I just thought you might want to talk," Ilia responded, sounding bored. "Is it a bad time?"

"I just woke up," Zelda said, splashing cold water on her face, "And Link is making me breakfast."

"He is, is he?" she asked, sounding curious, and Zelda blushed.

"He slept over because Ganondorf was waiting for him outside," she explained hurriedly.

"And just where did he sleep?" Ilia asked mockingly.

"On the floor in the living room," Zelda replied, blushing fiercely, "With me."

Ilia giggled, and said, "I'll bet he thought that was fun, did he?"

Just then, Link's head popped from around the refrigerator, and he said, "You know, Ilia, you're on speaker." She gasped, and started muttering about changing for work, and hung up the phone.

Zelda giggled, just as Sheik and Malon walked into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" Sheik asked, going to help Link get stuff out of the fridge.

"Just a friend of ours called," Zelda said, trying to calm down her giggles.

"Oh," Malon said, pouring her and Zelda a glass of juice. "Sheik, let's go to the movies later, okay?"

Sheik nodded submissively, and Link laughed, saying, "You are so whipped."

Zelda slapped his back, and said, "You're really one to talk about being whipped." Link grinned at her, and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, but I pull it off so well," he said, tickling her stomach. She giggled, and slapped his arm.

"Stop it," she gasped, "Please, it hurts, stop it."

Then Zelda and Sheik's dad walked in. "Link, what are you doing to my daughter?" he asked, poking his head into the fridge.

"He's tickling me mercilessly," Zelda gasped as Link finally stopped.

"Oh," he replied, sitting in a chair. "I suppose that's alright."

Zelda glared at him, and said, "Thanks a lot daddy. That wasn't very nice of you."

Link and Sheik started putting things together for pancakes, and Zelda and Malon went upstairs to get dressed. They came back ten minutes later, and both of Zelda's parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hi mom," Zelda said, sitting next to Sheik, while Link finished making the pancakes.

"Hi sweetie," her mom replied, taking a bite of her pancake. Turning to Link, she said, "Link, this is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Link smiled shyly, and said, "My grandma is a great chef. When I sleep over there, I sometimes cook for her."

Malon turned to Sheik, and said, "You're going to want to learn to cook like this when we get married. I don't want to be the only one who knows how to turn on the oven." He nodded, and everyone laughed at him.

Wow, I liked that chapter.

Right, so, leave me your reviews. Ideas, same deal as ever. Message, or put it in your review.


	11. Lunch, A Kiss and Dinner

Lunch, A Kiss and Dinner

**Day: Monday Time: 11:57 AM.**

Zelda stared at the clock, and it felt like the second hand was taking minutes to move. To her left she saw Ganondorf staring at her, and to her right she saw Jacob doodling on a piece of paper. Looking at it, she saw a picture of him and her kissing.

She started blushing, and as soon as the bell rang, ran out of class. Seeing Sheik at his locker, she hurried up to him.

"Hi," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Is something wrong?" he asked cautiously, and she shook her head. "Okay, do you want to go get lunch?"

She nodded, and they walked to where Malon's locker was. "Hi," Zelda said, still blushing, and Malon stared at her, before turning to Sheik.

"Go get us places at a table. We'll be there in a minute, after I talk to your sister." He nodded, and walked away. "Why are you blushing?" Malon quizzed as soon as Sheik was gone.

"Well, class was about to let out," Zelda started, "And I look over at Jacob, and he's drawing, right. So I look at what he's drawing, and it's a picture of me and him kissing."

Malon giggled, and asked, "Is he that cute new exchange kid?"

Zelda glared at her best friend, and said, "You're dating Sheik, remember? You can't go calling other people cute near me."

Malon sighed, and they started walking to the cafeteria. "It wouldn't hurt to keep your options open," Malon said after awhile, "You know, if you and Link don't pan out."

Zelda slapped her arm and said, "Don't you say Link and I aren't going to be okay. We love each other, got it?"

Malon nodded, just as Sheik called to them from the line. Sliding in next to him, Zelda grabbed a tray, and the lunch lady piled macaroni and cheese on it. Grimacing slightly, she moved on to the table where some of her friends were sitting. There was Fado, Mido and Saria. Pulling up a chair, she started talking to Saria.

"-And it was me and him kissing," Zelda said, blushing again as Malon sat next to her.

"Still telling that story, Zelda?" she asked, and Zelda blushed more.

"Be nice," Saria said, and she turned to Zelda, "So, isn't Jacob that cute exchange boy?"

Mido looked shocked as he turned to Saria. "I thought you were dating me? I see no reason for you to be looking at exchange kids." She sighed, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm allowed to look if I want, but I won't go for them," she said, stroking his hair, "You know, unless they're really, _really_ cute." He looked out raged, and she kissed him again. Fado looked up at them timidly.

"It would be nice if I could find a girlfriend," he said, sighing.

"You would," said a voice from behind them, and they saw Medli walking towards them. "If you weren't so wimpy and pathetic."

He nodded, and Medli sighed. "That's my point Fado. You just let us bully you. You don't even bother saying that you aren't a pathetic wimp."

"But I am," Fado said, "I'm pathetic. I admit it."

Medli sat down next to him, and said, "I would go out with you, if you had a little more of a spine." He blushed, and turned away.

"Well," Zelda said, embarrassedly, "Now that we're off of that subject, who wants to go to the movies later? Link can't come over today, so I thought we might be able to hang out."

"I'll go," a deep voice said from behind them, and Zelda knew who it was.

"I wasn't talking to you Ganondorf," she said, "And there is no room for you at this table, so go away."

"There's plenty of room," he said. Then he turned to Fado, and said, "Move it runt." Fado started to get up, but Medli pulled him back down by the sleeve.

"No, Ganondorf," she said, forcing Fado to stay in his seat, "He was here first, and you aren't welcome at our table."

Ganondorf sneered at her, and said, "I'll sit here if I want to. But I have other things to do today, so I'll let you have your table." He turned, and kissed Zelda on the cheek, and said, "See you, honey."

Zelda shivered as he walked away, and Malon sighed. "He doesn't take a hint, does he?" she asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"Who doesn't take a hint?" Everyone turned around, and saw Jacob. Zelda started blushing uncontrollably, and he smiled at her. "Any room for me?"

Zelda moved over a little, and Jacob sat down next to her. "Hi," Zelda muttered under her breath.

"Meet me at the gates after school," he said, quietly so the others couldn't hear. She nodded, and heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she said as she answered it.

"Zel," a familiar voice said, "It's me."

"Link," she said, standing up and walking away from everyone. "Hi, what's up?"

"I was just thinking, since I couldn't come over today, you might like to go to dinner tomorrow."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That sounds fun," she said, "I'll be waiting at my house."

"Sounds good," Link said. "I've got to go. Love you, Zel."

"I love you too, Link," she said quietly.

Sighing to herself, she walked back to the table. She took her seat next to Jacob, and finished eating her, for want of a better name, macaroni and cheese.

**Day: Monday Time: 3:30 PM.**

"Hi," Zelda said, walking up next to Jacob, "What did you want to talk about?"

He sighed, and said, "I know that you saw that picture I drew in class earlier. I just want to say I'm sorry." She laughed, and he turned to face her. "What's so funny?"

"That you think it really mattered that I saw that picture," she said.

"Well, I know you have a boyfriend, so I thought I should apologize," he started stammering. She giggled.

"It's fine, alright," she said happily, and he nodded. Just as they walked up to Zelda's house, a brown car pulled up. Zelda pulled Jacob, none too nicely, into the bushes, and watched as Ganondorf knocked on the door.

Zelda mom answered. "Hello young man," she said politely, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Zelda, ma'am," he said, and Zelda's mom smiled.

"She's not here right now," she said, "But you're more than welcome to wait for her in the living room." He walked in behind her, and closed the door.

Zelda sighed, and looked at Jacob. "Can I come over to your house for a little while?" she asked, and he nodded. They snuck out of the bushes and back down the street to where Jacob's family had just moved in.

They walked in the front door, and Jacob's little sister came running out of the kitchen. "Jacob," she screamed, leaping into a hug.

"Hi Jackie," he said, setting his sister down, and turning to Zelda. "Zelda, this is my little sister, Jackie. Jackie, this is my new friend, Zelda."

Jackie beamed up at her and said, "Are you Jacob's new girlfriend?"

Zelda blushed, and said, "No, I already have a boyfriend. I'm just here to get away from someone at my house." Jackie started pulling Zelda to the stairs.

"Come on, you can see my toys," she said, excitedly. Zelda giggled, and went with the little girl, closely followed by Jacob.

After playing with Jackie for an hour or so, Zelda called her house. "Hello," her mother's voice asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me mom," Zelda said. "I'm over at a friend's house. I was just wondering if Ganondorf had left?"

"You mean that nice boy who was here earlier?" her mom answered, "He left about an hour after he got here."

"Thanks mom," Zelda said, hanging up her phone.

"Is he gone?" Jacob asked, picking up his sister.

"Yeah, he left a little while ago," Zelda said, picking up her school bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob. I'd like to see you again sometime, Jackie."

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" Jackie asked, hugging her.

"I need to go home," Zelda said, "But maybe, if Jacob says its okay, I'll come back tomorrow." Jackie looked up at Jacob pleadingly, and he nodded, grinning.

"Bye," Zelda called, walking up the street.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 3:30 PM.**

Zelda watched out the window, waiting for Link to pull into the driveway. Instead of his red and white car, a brown car pulled in. she groaned, and stood as Ganondorf approached the door.

"I've got it," Zelda called up the stairs. Opening the door, she said, "Go away Ganondorf."

"I don't think so," he replied, stepping into the house. "I don't think that you really mean that. I think Link is pressuring you into denying your love for me."

Sheik walked down the stairs, and saw Ganondorf backing Zelda into a corner. He also saw Link pulling into the driveway. Link ran up to the door, and Sheik flung it open. Link ran over, and punched Ganondorf, who was turning around.

"I told you to stay away from my girlfriend," Link snarled, and Ganondorf stood up as Link kicked him.

"She's not your girlfriend," Ganondorf shouted, and he grabbed Link's leg, twisting it. Link spun around and used his free foot to kick Ganondorf's head.

Ganondorf stood up, and stomped out the still open door. He started his car, and drove away, scratching Link's car on the way.

"Link," Zelda said, grabbing his arm, and helping him up, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, rubbing his head, and kissed her. "I'm fine," he said, sitting on the couch.

Zelda hugged him, and the doorbell rang. She opened the door, and saw Jacob and Jackie standing there.

"Zelda," Jackie said happily, hugging her.

"She wouldn't stop bugging me, so I told her we could come over," Jacob explained, looking over her shoulder at some broken glass on the floor. "Is this a bad time?"

Zelda shook her head, leading them into the living room. Link looked up at them, and saw Zelda holding a little girl's hand. "Hi," he said uncertainly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jackie," she said, moving in front of Link. "Who're you?"

"I'm Link," he replied, "Zelda's boyfriend."

Jackie smiled, and sat next to Link. "If Zelda likes you, then I like you too," she said hugging him. He hugged her back and looked confusedly at Zelda, who was trying to stifle her giggles.

She went to the kitchen and came back with a drink for all of them. "Link," she said, "This is Jacob, a new student in my class. Jacob, this is Link, my boyfriend."

They shook hands, and looked at Jackie, who was pulling stuff out of her bag. She handed everyone a cookie. "Jacob helped me make them," she said, and she hugged Jacob.

He blushed. "I think it's really sweet," said a voice from the doorway, and everyone turned to see Malon. "You left the door open," she said to Sheik's questioning look.

"Oh, okay," he said, taking a bite of his cookie. Jackie looked at him expectantly, and he smiled at her. "It's really good," he said. She beamed at him.

Malon walked over to where Sheik was, and sat on his lap. Jackie looked at her brother, and Zelda glanced at Link, whose breathing seemed labored.

"Are you okay," she asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, finishing his cookie. "Just need a few minutes rest."

She nodded, and turned to Jackie. "What do you want to do today?"

Jackie looked like she was thinking about it, and then said, "Let's play dress-up." Zelda nodded, and turned to Malon, who got up at once.

They all walked up the stairs, and Link turned to Jacob, and said, "So, what's your relationship with Zelda?"

Jacob blushed again, and replied, "We're just friends."

Link nodded, and said, "Aside from that picture ordeal, right?"

Jacob grinned sheepishly, and said, "Right, sorry about that. She's just really pretty."

Link nodded. "I'll let it slide, but I don't want to hear about this happening again, right," he said in a parental voice. Jacob nodded, and Link grinned. "I'm just kidding," he said, laughing, "It doesn't matter if you have a crush on her."

Jacob let out a sigh of relief, just as Zelda called down the stairs, "Ready guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Sheik replied, and Zelda turned on a tape player. She stepped off to the side of the stairs, and started talking.

"And our young friend, Miss Jackie, is wearing a lovely violet dress, from the summer catalog. In the stitch work, you can see a butterfly pattern. To accent this piece, she is wearing her hair up in a bun, and an amethyst necklace."

Jackie stepped off of the stairs, and she was wearing the same dress that Zelda had described.

"And now, Miss Malon, makes an appearance with a pale gold dress, and her hair done down in a ponytail," Zelda continued. "Her necklace is diamond, with a thin gold chain."

Sheik grinned as he saw his girlfriend step off of the stairs. Her dress was very light, and her hair clashed with it, in a beautiful combination.

Malon then took the microphone, and said, "And Miss Zelda is wearing a gorgeous blue dress, to compliment her golden hair. Her hair has been done in a side tail, and is hung over her shoulder."

Link stared as his girlfriend twirled around, and grinned at her. She moved over to him, and sat on his lap. Malon did the same with Sheik, and Jackie with Jacob.

"How do I look?" she whispered in his ear, and he kissed her cheek.

"You look perfect," he whispered back, making her giggle. "You look pretty good too," he said to Malon and Jackie. Jackie smiled up at him.

"Thank you Link," she said.

He looked at the clock, and turned to Zelda. "I made us reservations at, 'The Temple of Light', so we need to set going soon.

She nodded, and turned to Malon. "What are you two planning on doing?" she asked, smiling as Jackie move to sit next to her.

"I actually made us reservations at, 'The Temple of Light'," Malon said, blushing. "It's like we always go out on double dates, isn't it?"

Link grinned at Sheik, and said, "We really need to change if we're going to show up our dates, don't we?"

Sheik ginned, and pointed to the stairs. "You can borrow some of my clothes, and then we can do your hair, I'm thinking maybe a braid, and then your make-up-,"

Malon punched his arm. "Don't be so stupid. And if you want to do his hair, a bun is the way to go," she said sarcastically, and he kissed her cheek.

"Definitely not a bun," Zelda chimed in, "I think a ponytail."

Link started tickling her again, and she laughed. "I don't want to do my hair," he said, and she laughed some more.

When he stopped tickling her, Jackie said, "Why were you tickling her?"

Link grinned, and said, "Because she can't stand it." He then leaned in and started tickling Jackie. She started laughing so hard, she nearly cried.

"Stop it," she said merrily, laughing. He let her go, and she said, "That wasn't very nice."

He laughed, and he and Sheik stood up. "We'll be back down in a minute." They walked up the stairs, and Jacob looked at his watch.

"I think we need to go," he said, picking Jackie up. "Mom will be home soon, and she'll be worried if we aren't at home."

"Yay, mommy's coming home," Jackie said excitedly. She hugged Zelda, and they walked out.

A few minutes later, Link and Sheik walked down the stairs, dressed in black pants and white shirts.

"You look great," Malon said to Sheik, and he kissed her.

"You look cute," Zelda said to Link, and he blushed. She stepped right in front of him, and kissed him. "I like it when you blush," she whispered, making Link blush even more.

They walked out to Sheik's car, and he drove them to the restaurant.

"Reservation for Time," Link said, and the man at the podium nodded. "I was wondering if we could put my reservation together with a Malon Lon-Lon." The man nodded again, and pointed them to a table in the main room.

"That table is free, sir," he said, handing them all menus.

They walked to the table, and a man dressed in a vest walked up to them. "I am Pierre," he said, "Is there anything I might get you to drink?"

"I'll take a water," Link began, and then pointed at Zelda, Sheik and Malon in turn, saying, "Her a coke, him a pepsi and her a Lon-Lon Milk."

The man nodded, and he walked away.

"What to order, what to order," Zelda muttered under her breath, and Link gripped her hand.

"Anything you want," he whispered, and she nodded. The man returned and handed them each a drink.

"What may I get you to eat," he asked.

"I'll have the roasted cuckoo platter," Link said.

"The Rib-eye," Sheik said quietly.

"The baby-back ribs," Zelda said.

"Um," Malon said, "I'll have a sampler platter with everything they just said."

The man nodded, gave a slight bow, and walked away.

Sheik looked remorsefully at Malon, and said, "Are you trying to make me go bankrupt?"

She giggled, and said, "Don't you go giving me attitude, mister." He grinned, and kissed her.

Zelda leaned in, and kissed Link, and then she saw the one person she didn't want to see, walk in.

"Ganondorf," she whispered. Link's eyes widened and he turned around in his seat.

Ganondorf looked their way, and walked to the table.

"I really wish you would stop going out with my girlfriend," Ganondorf muttered to Link. He then picked Link up and moved into Link's now vacant chair. "Hey beautiful," he said to Zelda, "This seat taken?"

She dropped to the ground, and helped Link to his feet. "Yes, Ganondorf," she said dryly, "It's taken by my real boyfriend."

Ganondorf grinned at her, and said, "You may like him now, but not for much longer." With that, he walked out of the restaurant.

What's that supposed to mean, 'not for much longer'. Eerie

Kay, so, review. Same as always. So, yeah.


	12. A Visitor, A Surprise and Good News

A Visitor, A Surprise and Good News

**Day: Saturday Time: 8:00 AM.**

Link walked up the path to Zelda's house, and knocked on the door. Zelda's mom answered.

"Link," she said, letting him in, "You never need to knock. You're aloud here anytime." He blushed, and Mrs. Harkinian called up the stairs, "Zelda, Link's here."

"I'll be down in a second," a muffled voice called back.

Link walked into the living room, and a moment later, Zelda walked in.

"Hi," he said, "You look good."

She looked affronted. "Good," she said, "Just good. That's all I get."

He grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "How about this," he said, kissing her cheek, "You look absolutely astounding. You look mesmerizingly magical. You look lavishly lovely."

"That's better," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Just as they started kissing, Sheik walked in. "Again," he said, forcing them to break apart. "You are, again, trying to make-out with my sister."

"Why is it that you're always interrupting us when we kiss?" Zelda asked. "I don't interrupt you and Malon, no matter how creepy it is to see."

"Well, I,- um, well," Sheik stammered, and Zelda giggled, kissing Link again. The doorbell rang, and Sheik rushed to get it, so as not to see them kissing.

"Hey," he said to Malon after he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my boyfriend," she said, kissing his cheek. "And I needed to talk to you about our plans."

Walking into the living room, they saw Link and Zelda still kissing. Sheik was about to say something, but Malon put a hand over his mouth. Pulling him into the kitchen, she said, "I don't want you to interrupt them again, got it?"

He nodded, dipping his head submissively. "Well, what about the plans is it?" he asked, sitting on the counter. She sat next to him, and grabbed his hand.

"My dad doesn't want me going," she sighed.

"Why not?" Sheik asked, looking into her eyes.

"He said that he doesn't want me alone in a room with just a boy," she said in a rush.

Sheik laughed. "That's alright. If we can't go on vacation, then we'll just have to make do here, in Castle Town." He pulled her into a hug, and they walked into the living room, where Link and Zelda were still kissing.

"Okay, that's enough," Malon said grumpily, and they looked up at her.

"When did you get here?" Link asked, putting an arm around Zelda's shoulders.

"Ten or so minutes ago," she replied, sitting in the loveseat next to Sheik.

Link looked at Zelda, and said, "We didn't even hear you come in."

Malon giggled, and said, "I know. Sheik was going to interrupt you again, but I didn't let him."

Zelda blushed and looked at her brother. "Why don't you just leave me and Link alone to kiss for once?" she asked, and he grinned at her.

"You're my sister. I'm keeping you safe from evil boys," he said, and they all laughed. Link tossed the remote at Sheik, and they all sat there, watching a cartoon about the Hero of Winds.

A knock on the door caused Zelda to get up. She walked to the door, and saw Jacob and Jackie.

"Hi," she said uncertainly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Zelda," Jackie screamed, jumping on the older girl, and hugging her tightly.

"Hi Jackie," Zelda said, leading them all to the living room.

"Hi Link," Jackie said, bounding over to him, "What are you doing?"

"I am doing this," he said, grabbing Jackie and tickling her.

"Stop it," she said through her giggles. He released her, and she sat on his lap.

Zelda moved to sit next to Link, and Jacob sat in the chair. "So," he said after a stretch of silence, "What do you guys want to do today?"

"I want to play with Zelda," Jackie said. "She plays fun games with me. Not like you Jacob." She then turned to face Link, and whispered, "He only wants to play board games and make me do chores."

Link looked affronted. Turning to Jacob, he said, "You need to start spoiling her immediately. You can't make an adorable little girl like her do chores."

Jackie giggled and said, "That's what I've been telling him, but he doesn't listen to me. Just makes me clean everything."

Zelda giggled and turned to Malon. "You hear that," she said, "Little girls don't like to do chores. I told you that you weren't normal."

Malon sighed, and said, "Yeah, but Sheik still loves me, even if I am odd. Right, Sheik?"

He nodded, and said, "Zelda, stop harassing my girlfriend, got it."

Everyone but Jackie started laughing. She turned to Zelda and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," Zelda said, wiping a tear from her eye. "What game do you want to play?"

Jackie thought about it for a second, and then said, "I want to go to the park." Link picked her up, and put her on his shoulders.

"To the park then," he said, helping Zelda up.

"We'll stay here," Sheik said, and Jackie gave him a pouting look. "Fine, fine," he said, standing, "We'll come. Just stop with the cuteness." Jackie giggled, and Jacob stood up.

They all walked across the street to the park, and Link started pushing Jackie on the swing. Zelda sat on the slide next to Jacob.

"I think Jackie really likes Link," Jacob said, watching her on the swing.

"Yeah," Zelda said, watching Link. "Who wouldn't? He's fun, always happy. He's like a kid all the time."

Jacob nodded. On the playground, Malon and Sheik were talking.

"I think Jacob has a bit of a crush on Zelda," Sheik said, holding Malon's hand.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll act on it," Malon said. "He knows Link and Zelda are crazy about each other."

"Yeah but it still makes me a little uneasy having him so close if he feels like that," Sheik said, laying back.

"I get that," a voice said from in front of them, and they saw Link, holding Jackie. "But I trust Zelda. She won't do anything with him."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked, sliding down the slide.

"Nothing you would care about," Link said, helping her up. "Big kid stuff."

"Oh," Jackie said, sliding again. "Do you like Jacob?" she asked Link.

"Yeah, he seems nice," Link said. They all walked over to where Zelda was still talking with Jacob.

"Let's go," Link said, helping Zelda to her feet. Turning to face Jackie and Jacob, he said, "Do you guys want to come with us to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure," Jacob said after a pleading look from Jackie, "We'd love to."

"Yay," Jackie said, jumping on her brother. "Where are we going?" she asked, leading the way out of the park.

"Anywhere you want," Link said, holding Zelda's hand. Jackie smiled at him, and Jacob looked across the street.

"Um, is that Ganondorf?" he asked, pointing.

Link groaned and nodded. Zelda moved behind Link, and Jacob rushed to pick up his sister.

"Why is it that I always see you holding my girlfriends hand?" Ganondorf said, walking up to them.

"She isn't your girlfriend," Jacob said, "She's Link's."

"Be quiet," Ganondorf snapped, pushing Jacob out of the way. "This doesn't concern you." He then walked up to Link and pushed him onto the ground. Grabbing Zelda's wrist, he tried to walk away, but Sheik stood in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere Ganon," he said, assuming a fighting stance.

"He's right," Link said, standing up. "You aren't going anywhere. If you want to take Zelda with you anywhere, you'll have to get through me."

"I've already beaten you, haven't I," Ganondorf said, pushing Zelda out of the way.

"I mean in a real fight," Link said, "Not with you just pushing me out of the way."

Ganondorf jumped at Link, who rolled out of the way. Grabbing Link's leg, Ganondorf swung his arm, and Link blocked it with his own. Ganondorf put his arm around Link's neck, and Link stomped on his foot.

Link brought his fist around in a haymaker, and Ganondorf kicked his shins. Just then, a siren was heard.

"Get off of him," a police officer said, pulling Ganondorf away from Link. Ganondorf swung about, but the officer held tight. Another police officer helped Link to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Link nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked, and Link told him.

"Is that really what happened?" the officer asked, turning to the others, and they all nodded.

"I saw," Jackie said, "That other boy walked up and tried to make Zelda go with him, and then he tried to hurt Link."

"Thank you," the police officer said, smiling at her. Turning to Link, he said, "You need to come down to the station to give your report, but if what you said is true, then he should go to juvenile detention."

"I'll be down as soon as possible," Link said, "I just want to take my friends home and then I'll come right down."

"We want to come with you," Zelda said, and everyone nodded.

The officer nodded, and said, "They can come if they want to." Link nodded, and they walked across the street to his car. Zelda sat in the front with him, and Malon, Sheik and Jacob sat in the back, with Jackie on Jacob's lap.

When they got to the police station, Link and Zelda helped everyone out of the car. They walked inside, and saw Ganondorf handcuffed to a bench, and Link walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here to give a report," he said. "An officer told me I needed to come down here."

The woman at the desk nodded, and called to another officer. Link and Zelda followed him, and he led them to a room with the police officers from earlier.

"If you'd just write what happened on this notepad," one of them said, sliding a notepad across the table to Link, "Then you can go home. We found a few witnesses who were in the park, and their story seems to be basically the same as yours."

Link nodded and started writing on the notepad, and five minutes later, they walked back to see Jackie asleep on Malon's lap.

"Let's get you back home," Zelda whispered to Jacob, and he nodded, standing up. He picked Jackie up, and they all walked back to the car. Dropping Jacob and Jackie off at their house, they drove back to Zelda and Sheiks house.

"I'll get you some ice for your leg," Zelda said, noticing Link limping slightly.

"I'm fine," Link muttered, sitting on the couch. Zelda went to the kitchen, and came back with a bag full of ice. She put it on his leg, and then sat next to him, leaning on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Well, Ganondorf should leave us alone now," Malon said. Everyone nodded, and watched the T.V.

The doorbell rang, and Zelda went to answer it. "Aryll," she said, letting her in. "What are you doing here?"

"The police called and said Link got in a fight," Aryll said, walking into the living room. "Are you okay Link?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I'll be fine kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair. "Just a little scraped up."

"He's in good hands," Malon said, motioning to Zelda, who blushed.

"Well," Aryll said, "I don't feel like going home, so can I stay?"

Zelda nodded, and they all watched T.V for about two hours, and then Link stood up.

"We need to go now," he said, helping Aryll up. "I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" he asked, turning to Zelda, who nodded.

She kissed him at the door, and he and Aryll walked to his car and drove away.

**Day: Monday Time: 9:58 PM.**

Link watched Phantos out of the corner of his eye, and saw him crack his knuckles. The bell rang, and Link hurried out of the class. At his locker, he saw Tetra waiting for him.

"Hey," she said, standing up straight, "Why are you out of breath?"

"I'm trying to get away from Phantos," Link managed to get out between gasps. "He's really mad at me for some reason."

Tetra nodded, and looked at her watch. "He's not in our next class, so if we move fast, we might be able to get away from him," she said.

Niko walked up to them, and said, "Ahoy me mateys."

"Knock it off with the pirate stuff," Tetra said angrily. Niko's head drooped comically, and Tetra sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Niko," she muttered.

"Let's go," Link said, pulling Tetra towards their next class. "I see Phantos down the hallway."

She nodded, and they hurried to the classroom. When they were safely inside, they took their seats, and started talking.

"What did you do to make him so mad at you?" Tetra asked, and Link shook his head.

"Not a clue," he said. The teacher walked in, and Link stopped talking.

An hour later the bell rang and Link and Tetra walked out of the room to the cafeteria. Niko, Mako, Gonzo and Senza were all at a table waiting for Link and Tetra.

"So," Gonzo said when Link and Tetra sat down, "Why is Phantos after you?"

"I don't know," Link said. "I walked into school today, and he was following me all over. I stopped him, and he tried to pound me."

"That's tough," Tetra said, seeing Fado walking over to their table. "Heads up," she muttered to Link.

"Hi Link," Fado said, sitting next to Link. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Link said, moving to get slightly away from her. "How about you?"

"Same," she said, scooting closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he sighed.

"Why don't you realize that Link doesn't like you?" Tetra asked, and Fado looked at her. "He has a girlfriend," Tetra said, and Fado nodded.

"He has a girlfriend," Fado said, "But that doesn't mean he doesn't like me."

"But he doesn't," Tetra started, but Link shook his head, and she stopped talking. "Whatever," she muttered, and Link smiled at her.

They sat there, talking until the bell rang. Link and Tetra walked to their next class, and walked in.

**Day: Monday Time: 3:30 PM.**

Link pulled into Zelda's driveway, and walked up to the door. Zelda opened it, and hugged him.

"Hi Link," she said, pulling him inside.

"Hey Zelda," he said, kissing her. "What do you want to do today?"

Zelda pushed him onto the couch, and then cuddled up with him. "Let's stay here today," she said quietly, and he kissed her again.

Sheik walked down the stairs, and into the living room. He saw Link and Zelda on the couch. "Hey," he said, sitting in the chair, "What's up?"

"Well," Zelda said, "We were having a relaxing afternoon here, until you interrupted us."

"That's cold Zel," Link laughed, and Sheik grinned.

"I don't know if I can even move now, I'm so damaged," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Zelda groaned, and said, "I'm sorry, alright. Now go away."

Sheik laughed and walked away, leaving Link and Zelda watching T.V.

"Now he's gone," Link said, kissing her.

"Yeah, so we can kiss now, if we want," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

The doorbell rang, and Link said, "What do you want to bet that that's Jacob and Jackie?"

Zelda smiled at him and got up. When she got to the door, she saw Jacob and Jackie waiting for her. "Hi," she said, hugging Jackie.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said, rubbing his neck. "She wouldn't stop bugging me. I told her we need to leave you two alone for a day, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Its fine," Zelda said, leading them into the living room. "I'll get us some drinks," she said, heading into the kitchen. She came back a minute later with three cans of pop and a juice box. He handed Link and Jacob each a pop, and Jackie the juice box.

"Yay," Jackie said, sitting next to Zelda, and opening the juice box.

Zelda smiled at her and Link looked at Jacob. "So," he said, "What's new with you?"

"We're going on vacation," Jackie said excitedly.

"Really," Zelda said, turning to Jacob, who nodded.

"We're going to Holodrum," he said. "Our parents want to visit the Maku Tree. They say once in awhile, it still talks."

Zelda nodded, and Link said, "But what will we do without Jackie here. I think the world might stop moving."

Jackie giggled, and hugged Link. "We'll only be gone for a week," she said, and he hugged her back.

"Alright then," he said. She giggled again and started drinking her juice.

Zelda turned to Sheik, who had just walked in, and said, "What about your plans to go away with Malon for vacation?"

"Her dad doesn't want her going," he sighed.

"Too bad," Link said, smiling at his friend. "I mean that man."

"I know," Sheik said, sitting down and sighing again.

"Well, you can still have fun here," Jacob said, trying to cheer Sheik up.

"You can have fun with me," Jackie said moving over to Sheik and hugging him.

He laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose we can," he replied.

Everyone talked for a few minutes, and then the doorbell rang. Zelda looked out the window, but not seeing Ganondorf's car, she opened the door, and saw Aryll.

"Hi," Zelda said, hugging her.

"I need to talk to link," Aryll said in an out of breath voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"Link," Aryll said, seeing him in the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up suddenly.

"I just saw it on the news," Aryll managed to gasp out. She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V to the news. On it was a picture of a man who looked like Ganondorf. The reporter was talking.

"-And prominent business man, Ganondorf Dragmire Sr. has been arrested for embezzling from his own company. In a statement last night, he said;

"'It's my company, so I don't see that I've done anything wrong. Anything that this company makes is legally mine.'

"The company is under investigation, to see just how much money was stolen from each department. In other news, the mayor of Clock Town in Termina is coming-"

"Wow," Link said. "That family is having a pretty rough week."

"Yeah," Zelda murmured.

"Well, at least now they're out of everyone's hair," Jacob said, and everyone nodded.

I didn't know what to do, so I chose embezzling. Sorry, let me go back.

I didn't know what to do to make Ganondorf's father get arrested. I thought murder, armed robbery, but I ended up choosing embezzling.


	13. A Surprise, A Party and A Warning

A Surprise, A Party and A Warning

**Day: Sunday Time: 8: 00 AM.**

"Link, where are you taking me?" Zelda asked, pouting in her seat in the car.

"I can't tell you right now" Link replied grinning at the way she was acting. "If you don't stop pouting like a baby though, you might not get your surprise."

Zelda smiled at him, and said, "If I don't get my surprise then you don't get yours."

"What is it," Link asked excitedly, and Zelda giggled.

"You are so like a little kid," she said and Link pouted.

"I am not," he muttered, looking at a street sign.

"Link, why are we going to Termina?" Zelda asked, still giggling at Link.

He sighed, and watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I got us tickets to see Dal Blue," he said cautiously, as her eyes widened.

"That's amazing," Zelda said, bouncing in her seat. "How did you get tickets for them? Their concerts are always sold out."

"Well, my mom apparently used to be their manager," Link said sheepishly, smiling at how excited Zelda was. "She called in a favor, and they got us tickets and backstage passes."

Zelda gasped, and stared at Link. "Really, backstage passes?" He nodded, and she said, "Wow, I get to meet Dal Blue. I can't wait."

Link smiled at her, and nodded. "It is pretty cool, isn't it? They are even more popular in Termina than in Hyrule, if you can believe that."

She nodded, and said, "Link, why are you always doing such nice things for me, even though I never do anything like this for you?"

Link grinned at her, and said, "Because I love you. You don't need to do anything for me." Zelda kissed his cheek, and then watched the scenery as they passed.

**Day: Sunday Time: 3:00 PM.**

Zelda was jumping up and down in front of her seat, just like all the other crazed fangirls. She was singing 'The Ballad of the Wind Fish' with the band, trying to get Link to stand up with her.

He shook her off of his arm, and grinned at her. "Let's go backstage," he said to her, and she nodded enthusiastically.

They walked to the door, where three burly security guards were. They waved their passes, and were let through. Walking down the hall, they saw Lulu, Mikau and Jappas preparing for their big entrance.

"Whoa man," Jappas said to Mikau, who looked up. "Who're the guppies?"

"Those are Melidia's kids, I think," Mikau replied, moving over to them. "Am I right?"

Zelda nodded, and Link said, "I'm Link, Melidia's son, and this is my girlfriend, Zelda." Zelda shook Mikau's hand, and then looked excitedly at Link. "It's nice to finally be able to see you in concert," Link said, grinning happily.

"Wow," Jappas said, also approaching them. "How longs it been since Melidia left? Twenty years, right?"

"Yeah," Mikau whistled. "Twenty long years. She was the best manager we ever had. Got us all the best gigs. Toto is pretty good, but not as."

Link nodded. "So, what has Melidia been up to?" Jappas asked.

"Well, a few years after she left, I was born," Link said. "And two years after that, so was my sister, Aryll."

"Two kids," Mikau whistled again. "That's one too many for me."

"Yeah," Jappas said. "Hey, kid. We have a concert in Hyrule in a week. Do you think it would be okay if we dropped by your house and saw your old lady?"

Link nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, I think she'd like that," he said. Zelda was determinedly keeping from vibrating in excitement.

"So," Lulu said, walking over to them, "How is Melidia? Been doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's great," Zelda managed to squeak as Lulu shook her hand. "At least, I think she is. I haven't seen her in a few days, so I really coul-"

"Zelda, are you nervous?" Link asked, and she nodded her head, making everyone laugh.

"I was nervous the first time I met a rock star too," Mikau laughed. Zelda blushed a deep shade of red, and Lulu looked on stage.

"We need to go now, but we'll be back in a few minutes," she said, and Zelda nodded.

Lulu, Mikau and Jappas jumped on stage and more people started screaming. Link turned to Zelda, who was still pouncing excitedly.

"Nervous much?" he grinned at her, and she smacked his arm.

"How are you not?" she asked, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I just feel like I'm in my environment here," he said, and she kissed his cheek.

"Lucky jerk," she muttered, making him laugh. When the song ended, all of the members of the band walked over to see Link and Zelda.

"I'm Evan," the keyboard player said, putting a fist out for Link to punch. "I hear you're Melidia's son."

"Yeah, I am," Link said, and Zelda was giggling. "And this is my girlfriend, Zelda."

"You're a pretty one," Tijo said, nodding at the stage door. "How about you and me get a bite to eat later? Leave this loser behind."

Zelda was about to shout at him, but he and Link were both grinning at her, and she smiled.

"Well, do you two want to come to the after party?" Lulu asked, and Link's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and Lulu nodded.

"Anything for Melidia's son," Evan said.

"That sounds awesome," Zelda said, finally jumping up and down in excitement.

"We have one more song, and then you can come with us in our limo," Jappas said, and Zelda gave a small gasp.

The band walked out onto the stage, and Mikau took the microphone. "Okay everyone, this is our last song for the night." He took a small pause, and the crowd seemed to sigh in unison. "But I want to introduce some new friends of ours." He motioned for Link and Zelda to walk over to them, and Link had to hold Zelda's arm to keep her from running away.

"This is Link," Mikau said, "The son of our old manager, Melidia. And this is his girlfriend, Zelda." Zelda gave a small wave and blushed. Everyone cheered for them, and Link pulled her to the curtain. When the next song started playing, Zelda began bouncing again, and was soon jumping all over the stage.

Everyone started pointing at her, but she didn't notice. When the song ended, she ran over and gave Lulu a hug. That's when she realized she was on the stage. Blushing, she hurried back to Link, who kissed her.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she whispered, mortified.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't stop," he said back, as the band walked backstage, laughing.

"That was so embarrassing," she said, as Mikau gave Link a high-five.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad," Mikau told her. "What's embarrassing is forgetting half of the lyrics when you get on stage."

Lulu blushed, and punched Mikau's arm. "I told you not to mention that ever again," she said as Link and Zelda laughed.

"It was funny," Jappas said, and Lulu punched him too.

"We should get going to the party," Tijo said, getting a dirty look from Lulu.

"Right," a man said, walking to them. "It's nice to meet you Link, Zelda. I'm Toto, the manager."

Link shook his hand, and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, we should go then," Toto said, opening the stage door. "I had the limo pulled around to the back."

Everyone stepped onto the car, and Jappas opened a cooler. "Anyone want a drink," he asked, handing Lulu a water.

"Do you have diet Coke?" Zelda asked, and Jappas handed her one.

When they reached the building where the after party was being held, they pulled up at the red carpet.

"Do you want to come with us on the carpet?" Mikau asked, hooking his arm with Lulu

"Are you serious?" Zelda asked her eyes wide.

Everyone nodded, and she looked at Link, who nodded too. She giggled, and linked her arm with Link. They walked down the carpet, and Zelda blushed as people took her picture. A reporter stopped Zelda.

"Excuse me miss, but what relation do you have with Dal Blue?"

"Um, my boyfriend's mom used to be their manager, and they invited us to the after party," Zelda replied, blushing more.

"Oh," the reporter said, noticing Link, "You're a handsome one, aren't you?"

"Thanks," Link responded shyly. They walked into the building, and were instantly bombarded with more questions by a new set of reporters.

"How did you get invited to the after party?"

"How do you know Dal Blue?"

"What is your name?"

"Can I have your number?"

Zelda giggled as Link pulled her to the table where Mikau was waiting for them. "That was a nightmare," Link muttered, and Zelda giggled again.

"It can be sometimes," Jappas said, walking up to them. "But after awhile they start leaving you alone. You know, as long as you aren't famous."

"Yeah," Lulu said, handing Link and Zelda each a glass of water. "If you want," she said, pointing at a table, "The snacks are over there, and there's punch over there."

Zelda nodded. "Link," she asked, looking at her watch, "Are we staying here over night?"

Link grinned sheepishly. "I guess we should, huh? I didn't think we'd be going to the after party, so I didn't make us reservations anywhere."

"Oh my goodness," Lulu said, pulling out her cell phone. "I'll make you a reservation. It's our fault you have to stay overnight, so we'll pay for your room."

"No, you don't have to," Zelda said. "We don't mind staying."

"No, no. I insist," Lulu said. "I'll get you a reservation, and you can stay there for the night."

Zelda nodded, and beamed at Lulu. Turning to Mikau, she said, "You are pretty lucky to have such a nice girl. If only Link was that lucky."

"If only," Link mused, and Zelda punched his arm. "You're the one who mentioned it," he whined at her, making Mikau laugh.

They walked around, talking to random celebrities, and hanging out with Dal Blue for a few more hours, until Zelda nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Let's go to the hotel," he said to her, and she nodded. Seeing Lulu, Link walked up to her, carrying Zelda, and said, "What hotel did you get us reservations for?"

Lulu giggled, and said, "The Stock Pot Inn. I hear that's the best place in town."

Zelda nodded tiredly, and said, "That's where we stayed last time. It is nice, and so is the staff."

"I put the reservation under your name, Link," Lulu said, and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice to meet you, and you too Zelda."

Link was blushing, and stammered, "It was-uh, nice to-um, meet you too."

They walked out of the building, leaving Lulu laughing at how embarrassed Link was. When they reached the hotel, Link walked over to the desk.

"Reservation for Time," he said. The girl behind the counter looked up and gasped.

"Link, Zelda. What are you doing here?" she asked, and Link grinned.

"We went to the Dal Blue concert," he said, "And they invited us to the after party, so we decided to stay the night in Termina."

She giggled, and said, "That's really cool. Were they nice? I really wanted to go to the concert, but they were sold out."

"Too bad," Link said. "And yes, they were really nice."

"Well, here's your room key," Ilia said. "That's weird. Lulu got you the honeymoon suite."

Link blushed a deep shade of crimson, and said, "That is weird. Well, we'll see you tomorrow then, right? Maybe you'll join us for breakfast?"

He hurried out of the room and towards the elevators as fast as he could, leaving Ilia grinning to herself.

**Day: Monday Time: 7:00 AM.**

"Morning Link," Zelda said, when Link sat up and stretched.

"Hi Zelda," he replied, kissing her good morning. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Ilia to get breakfast with us this morning."

"That's fine Link," Zelda said, putting on her make-up.

"Cool, let's go then," Link said. They walked down to the lobby, and Ilia waved them over to the desk.

"If you can wait for a few minutes, then I'll be free to go," she said hurriedly. "I'm super busy right now."

"That's fine," Zelda assured her, smiling. They stood there while Ilia finished her paper work.

"Ready to go?" she asked, pulling on her coat.

"Yeah," Link yawned. "What should we have?"

"I know this nice little restaurant," Ilia said, pointing a few blocks away. "It's called The Milk Bar, and it's got the best food around."

"Sounds good to me," Zelda said, looking at Link, who nodded. The three of them walked to the specified building. "So, Ilia," Zelda said after a few moments of silence, "How long have you been working at the hotel?"

"Since I was a little girl," Ilia replied. "My family has owned it for years."

"Oh," Zelda said as Ilia opened the door for her and Link. "I wish my family owned something like that. But my mom's just a lawyer. Doesn't even own the firm."

"Well, lawyers make good money," Ilia said, pointing at a table. "That's my usual table, so we can sit there."

A man walked to the table to take their order. "What can I get you?" he asked, looking at Ilia.

"I'll have my usual," she said. "And my friends will have the same." When he walked away, she turned and said, "That's Chateau Romani, eggs and bacon."

Zelda nodded and turned to Link. "Do you have enough money to pay for this?" she asked, and Ilia shook her head.

"I'm not letting you pay for this," she said as Link pulled out his wallet. "This is on me, okay."

Zelda nodded, and was the man walking back to their table.

**Day: Monday Time: 9:00 AM.**

Link and Zelda waved to Ilia as they walked out of the hotel room.

"I really like her," Zelda said as Link started the car.

"Yeah, she's nice," Link said, pulling onto the street. "Well, I guess we aren't making it to school today."

Zelda giggled, and said, "Oh well. I guess we'll have to find something else to do."

The car ride after that was filled with a comfortable silence.

"Link," Zelda said as they approached Castle Town. "I love you."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He thought the best thing was to do was make a joke. "Are you dying or something?" he asked. This was the wrong thing to say.

"Is this just a joke to you?" she asked angrily, and he sighed, just as they pulled into her driveway.

"No, it's not a joke," he said, looking at her. "I just didn't know what to say. You said it so unexpectedly."

"How about I love you too," she muttered. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and said, "I'll see you later Link." She stepped out of the car, and Link pulled on her hand.

"Zelda," he said, and she looked at him, "I'm sorry. I do love you. You know that I love you." She sighed and nodded.

"Bye Link," she said quietly, hugging him.

Link smiled to himself as he drove away.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 9:00 AM.**

"Hey Zelda," Jacob said, walking up to her.

"Why are you so chipper?" Zelda giggled at him.

"Because I went somewhere awesome the other night," he said. "Guess where."

"The Dal Blue concert," Zelda mused, getting a surprised look from Jacob.

"How do you know that?" he asked, and she giggled again.

"I was there too," she said. "Link's mom used to be their manager, and she got us backstage passes."

"Did you meet them?" Jacob asked mouth agape.

"Yeah," Zelda muttered, and Jacob stared at her. "And they invited us to the after party."

"That's not fair," Jacob said, closing his locker. "Were they nice? Was Lulu as sweet in person as I think she is?"

Zelda giggled at him, and nodded. "They were super nice, and Lulu paid for mine and Link's hotel room."

"Wow," Jacob muttered as they walked to their next class.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 10:00 AM.**

"Hey Link," Tetra said as Link walked up to his locker.

"Um, hi," he said uncertainly. "Why are you so happy?"

She giggled, and pointed at Phantos, who was cracking his knuckles. "He thinks he looks intimidating when he does that, but he just looks stupid."

Link looked over at him, and nodded. Phantos noticed Link watching him, and walked over to them.

"Time," he said, "Why did you get Ganondorf tossed into juvenile detention? He's my best friend, and now I can't see him."

"Well, he shouldn't be stalking my girlfriend," Link said calmly. "And he shouldn't be attacking me when he sees me with _my_ girlfriend."

"Well, you should let her be with the one she loves," Phantos said. "And that means Ganondorf."

"No," Tetra cut in, "It means Link. No one likes Ganondorf."

"All the girls in his school love him," Phantos said. The bell rang, and Link and Tetra tried walking away, but Phantos grabbed their arms, holding them back. "Just remember that I'll be watching you. So you might want to keep your eyes open."

Link looked at Tetra, who gave him a confused gaze. "Sure," Link said cautiously. "You keep your eyes open too. Bye Phantos."

They walked to their class, and then Link turned to Tetra. "_That _was weird."

"Yeah," Tetra said, pointing at two empty seats. "Well, as long as you don't let your guard down at school, you should be alright." She and Link were sitting in the back, and were still talking in whispers when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class," he said, writing down assignments on the board. "Please complete the following assignments before class lets out."

Still whispering, Link pulled his notebook out of his bag. "Did you do your homework?" he asked.

"No," Tetra muttered. "So will you help me with it at lunch?"

"Sure," he said.

Well, that was, not the best chapter I've ever written.

Kay, so, tell me what you think. Review.


	14. A Warning, Visitors and A Reunion

A Warning, Visitors and A Reunion

**Day: Saturday Time: 7:00 AM.**

"Link," Zelda said as she rushed up to his house. "Why did I have to come over here today?"

"Because, I didn't feel like driving," Link said, hugging her. She giggled and kissed his nose.

"I dragged my brother out of bed, made him get dressed and drive me over here, just cause you didn't feel like driving?" she asked him, and he nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then," Zelda said, pulling him to the door.

He opened the door, and they walked in to see Aryll kissing Bonu Ru. "Hey hey hey," Link said loudly. "What's going on here?"

"I was kissing my boyfriend," Aryll said sweetly, breaking away from him. "I told you we were going out, so you should have no problem with us kissing."

"Yeah, but you aren't going to kiss in front of me, are you?" Link whined at her, and Bonu Ru grinned sheepishly as Zelda, who smiled at him.

"I can kiss him if I want," Aryll said, glaring at Link.

"I thought I said no kissing in front of Link," Zelda muttered to Bonu Ru, and he chuckled.

"He was outside," he replied, and Zelda laughed, causing Link and Aryll to look over at her.

"Is this funny to you?" Link said. "My baby sister is being mauled by that thing." He pointed to Bonu Ru, who raised his hand.

"He's kissing me," Aryll said loudly, just as her mom came out of the garage, "Not mauling me. He's my boyfriend, not some punk off the street."

"Link, you need to be less over protective," his mom sighed, looking in the fridge for something to eat. "She can kiss her boyfriend if she wants to."

"Nooo," Link whined, making Zelda giggle. "She's my little sister. She isn't allowed to kiss anyone. You know, until I'm dead."

"I know where you sleep," Aryll muttered, and everyone looked at her. "What? He said if he's dead, I can kiss people." Everyone, Link included, laughed, and Zelda turned to her.

"You kill him, I die inside," she said through her giggles. "Then we can't hang out anymore."

"So," Aryll said, "No killing him, unless you two break up. I'm not saying you will," she said hurriedly at the look from Zelda and Link, "Just saying, if you do, then I can get rid of him."

"We're not breaking up, are we?" Zelda asked Link quietly, and he shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so," he murmured, kissing her.

"Why can you kiss her, but I can't kiss my boyfriend," Aryll sulked, and Bonu Ru shook his head.

"Let it go," he said to her quietly. "We can kiss when he's not around."

"I have eyes everywhere," Link said threateningly, and Aryll rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she whispered to Bonu Ru, and they walked into the living room.

"What do you want to do?" Link asked, as they walked up the stairs to his room.

"Let's play video games," she said, opening the door.

"Alright," he said, turning on his T.V. "The games are in that cabinet over there," he said, pointing at the far wall as he pulled out a game console and hooked it to the T.V.

"How about this one," Zelda said, pulling out a game called, 'Last in Hyrule'.

"Sounds good to me," Link said, pulling out two beanbag chairs from the closet. "So, P1 or P2?"

"P2," Zelda replied. "Your house, so you get to do all the heavy lifting."

Link grinned and kissed her, just as the game's opening credits began to roll. They played video games for several hours, and then walked down the stairs to see Aryll and Bonu Ru kissing again.

"Let it go Link," Zelda whispered. Pulling him into the kitchen, she said, "Let her grow up Link. She's not a baby."

"But she's my baby sister," Link whined, putting his head on her shoulder. "I don't want her to kiss boys."

"Link," Zelda said in a parental tone, and Link kissed her. "You'll be a great father," she said.

They walked out to the living room, and Link cleared his throat, and Aryll and Bonu Ru broke apart.

"Will you stop kissing my little sister while I'm in the house," Link said, and Aryll groaned.

"Will you go stand outside then," she said, and everyone laughed. "Do you want to watch T.V?" she asked Bonu Ru, but Link snatched the remote out of her hand.

"You kissed this boy, so you no longer have the right to choose the channel," he said. Zelda rolled her eyes, and Aryll shot her brother a dirty look. "Well, what do _you_ want to watch?" Link asked Zelda.

"I don't care," she said through her giggles. "What's on the history channel? Or discovery? And then there are the non-educational channels."

"I don't want to watch anything educational," Aryll whined, and Bonu Ru put an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you have a self destructive personality?" Link asked him, and he shook his head. "Then why do you keep doing things that make me want to kill you?"

"Link, leave them alone," Zelda scolded, changing the channel to a history program. The door bell rang, and Link went to answer the door, after giving Bonu Ru a warning look.

"Hey Sheik," Link said, opening the door. "Hi Malon. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Malon said, "We didn't feel like being alone today, so we came over here." They walked into the living room to see Aryll kissing Bonu Ru again.

"That's not something I needed to see," Sheik said, sitting down. "Why does the boy want us to kill him?" he asked Link, who shook his head.

"He said that he isn't self destructive," he said, wrapping an arm around Zelda. "Well, I'm hungry, so who wants a snack?" Everyone raised their hand, and Zelda giggled, standing up to help him.

"When did she start liking boys?" Link asked Zelda, as they pulled cookies out of the pantry.

"Well, I'd have to say, two years or so ago," Zelda replied. "She had a crush on a boy at school, and she told me."

Link gaped at her. "Why would she tell you and not me?" he asked, outraged.

"Probably because she thought you'd take it like you are taking it," she said. "Link, just stop treating her like a baby. Okay? For me?" she asked, and he nodded, sighing.

They walked back, to see Sheik glaring at Bonu Ru, and Malon and Aryll looking embarrassed. "What happened out here?" Zelda asked, and Sheik was the first to notice them.

"That one," he said, pointing at Bonu Ru, "Tried to kiss Aryll, so I threw a pillow at his head." Sure enough, there was a throw pillow on the floor near the couch.

"So I threw a pillow at him," Aryll said. "And Malon threw a pillow at me, Bonu threw a pillow at her, and that's why Sheik is glaring at my boyfriend."

"I sure hope he's not your boyfriend," Sheik said. "He is very violent, and he attacks girls."

Everyone laughed, and Aryll threw another pillow at Sheik playfully. They all turned to the T.V, where the channel had been changed to the news. The reporter was talking about Ganondorf Dragmire Sr.'s company.

"-And it seems that Mr. Dragmire has stolen a total of 4.5 million dollars from his company. The police have told us that the trial to determine his sentence has been set for two weeks from this Monday. Now I turn it back to Ezlo Piccori, who has some interesting news about the family. Ezlo."

"Thank you Midna," an older man said from in front of a building. "Ad you can see, I am standing in front of Castle Town Juvenile Detention. It is here, that Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire Jr. was sent, after attacking a young man over a girl. As I have heard it, the young man was on a date, and Ganondorf attacked him.

"If my information is correct, Mr. Link Time was on a date with his girlfriend, Zelda Harkinian, and they were attacked by Mr. Dragmire's son."

"Um, were we mentioned on T.V? Zelda asked, turning off the T.V. Everyone nodded their heads, and she turned to Link. "We were mentioned on T.V Link. Us. You and me. On T.V." she was shaking his arm, and he grinned at her.

"Yeah, we were," he said, kissing her cheek. "That's pretty cool, isn't it." They were all so busy talking, Link almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Hello," he said as he opened the door. "Oh, hi Fado," he said, as Fado stepped into his house. "This isn't really a good time. My girlfriends over, so-"

Fado smiled at him. "I liked Zelda, remember? She's in the Living room right?" He nodded and led her to where everyone was waiting for him.

"Hi Fado," Aryll said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Link," Fado said, seeing Zelda. "Hi Zelda."

"Hi," Zelda muttered, looking uncomfortable. "Why do you need to see Link?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to him," Fado said in an off-hand way. "Who's that? She asked quietly, pointing at Sheik.

"That's my twin brother, Sheik," Zelda said, and Malon clung onto Sheik's arm possessively. "Malon is his girlfriend."

"Oh," Fado said disappointedly. Her face brightening, she turned to Link, and said, "Can I talk to you on the porch?"

He looked at Zelda uncertainly, who nodded slowly. "I suppose so," he sighed, leading her to the door. Zelda followed when she heard the door close, and looked out of the window.

"What do you want to talk about?" Link asked, and Fado looked offended,

"I don't want to talk," she said sweetly, and she batted her eyelashes. Link was completely lost.

"If you don't want to talk, then why did you say you wanted to talk to me?" he asked, and she moved forward and kissed him. Zelda gasped, and opened the door. Fado moved away from Link, and said, "Hi Zelda."

"You kissed my boyfriend," Zelda said angrily. "_You_ don't kiss _my_ boyfriend. That's why he's called my boyfriend."

"Well, who does he want as his girlfriend?" Fado asked. She turned to Link, and said, "Who do you want to be your girlfriend- me or Zelda?"

"Zelda," he said. "But I still want to be your friend Fado. I've been dating Zelda too long to just leave her. I love her, so I'm sorry."

"I'll leave then," Fado said, and she ran away from the building.

"Now I feel guilty," Link said, hugging Zelda. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

"I honestly don't care right now," Zelda said, clutching at him. "She shouldn't have kissed you."

"No," he said, kissing her cheek, "She shouldn't have. But she's a really nice girl, and I want to be her friend." Zelda glared at him, and he sighed, pulling her inside.

"What did Fado want to talk to you about?" Aryll asked, and Zelda glared at her.

"She wanted to kiss me," Link said, leaning down to where Aryll was sitting. "So, not a good idea to mention her right now."

Aryll nodded, and turned to Bonu Ru, who looked at his watch. "I need to get going home now," he said, and Aryll sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay." He gave her a kiss, and walked to the door.

"Would you stop kissing him in front of me," Sheik said, and Aryll giggled.

"No," she replied easily. They all laughed and started watching T.V.

**Day: Sunday Time: 10:00 AM.**

"Hey Zelda," Link said when Zelda opened the door.

"Hi," she said, kissing him. "I got a new dress. Do you want to see it?"

Link nodded, and she smiled, pushing him into the living room. "I'll go get changed. You sit here and wait."

Link nodded and sat on the couch. Sheik walked in and saw Link sitting there. "Zelda getting her new dress?" he asked, and Link nodded. "She's been giggling ever since she got it, saying that you'll love it and everything."

Link grinned sheepishly just as Zelda walked back in wearing her new dress. It was a white dress, with a purple covering. On that was a picture of the former symbol of Hyrule, with the red bird and the Triforce.

"You look amazing," he said, and she sat on his lap, smiling.

"Thanks," she whispered, kissing him. Sheik made a gagging noise, and Link punched his shoulder. "Play nice," she said in a parental tone as the doorbell rang.

"Whatever," Link said as she went to answer the door. She came back a moment later with Jackie and Jacob.

"Hi Link," Jackie said excitedly, rushing and giving him a hug.

"Hi Jackie," he replied. "What are you two doing here?"

"We saw you pull up, and we wanted to see you," Jackie said, hugging Sheik. Link nodded as Zelda sat back down on his lap.

"Well, what's been going on with you two?" Jacob asked, pulling Jackie onto his lap.

"A girl from Link's school kissed him while I watched from the window," Zelda said, wrapping an arm around Link protectively.

"Why would she do that?" Jackie asked, looking at Link.

"Because she has a crush on me," Link said. "Just like Zelda does."

Zelda punched his arm and everyone laughed as he rubbed his arm. "That was mean," he said, and Zelda giggled.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked, and he nodded. She kissed him, and then punched him again.

"Man you're violent," Link muttered, and the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it," he said. "Anything to get away from all this violence."

"Oh my goddesses," they heard Link say loudly from the doorway, and then, "Zelda, come here."

Zelda hurried over to him, and saw Lulu, Mikau, Jappas, Tijo, Evan and Toto standing in the doorway. "Lulu," Zelda said, hugging her. "When did you get into town?"

"Yesterday," Lulu replied, hugging Link. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, yeah," Zelda said, flustered. She led them into the living room, and said, "Sheik, Jacob, Jackie, meet Lulu, Tijo, Mikau, Jappas, Evan and Toto. Otherwise known as Dal Blue." Everyone stared, mouths open and wide eyed.

Sheik was the first to awaken from his stupor. "H-h-hi, I'm Sheik," he stuttered, and Mikau shook his hand.

"I'm Jacob," Jacob said, standing up and holding Jackie.

Jackie decided to pipe in, "I'm Jackie."

Lulu walked up to her, and said, "Aren't you adorable." Jackie nodded, and everyone laughed.

"When did you meet Dal Blue?" Sheik asked Zelda, who giggled.

"When Link and I went to Termina last week," she said, sitting again. Then to everyone else, she said, "You can sit down." They all moved to sit, and Lulu had Jackie sit on her lap.

"So, what are you doing in town so early?" Link asked Mikau, who grinned. "I thought your concert wasn't till the weekend."

"Yeah, but we thought we'd visit Melidia early," he said. "We looked her up in the Castle Town phonebook, but we couldn't find her number."

Link smiled sheepishly, and said, "We moved to the Kokiri Forest, so we wouldn't be in the updated phonebook." Then he turned to everyone, and said, "If you want, I can show you the way to my house. Zelda, Sheik, Jacob, Jackie, do you want to come to my house?"

They all nodded, and he grinned. "Let's go then," he said, pulling Zelda to her feet. "We can stop and pick up Malon on the way there."

**Day: Sunday Time: 10:30 AM.**

"Mom," Link called. "I'm back."

"Link would you stop yelling," Aryll groaned, walking in from the kitchen. She then saw the band, gave a small gasp and ran up the stairs.

"Link, is something wrong?" his mom asked, walking down the stairs. "I saw Aryll runni-" She stopped when she saw Mikau standing in front of everyone.

"Hi Melidia," he said, grinning. "It's been way too long."

She nodded dumbly, until she found her voice, and she said, "When- how- why?"

Link moved forward, and said, "Zelda and I met them in Termina, and they wanted to see you. So, I showed them how to get over here." She rushed over and gave him a hug, and then gave a hug to Lulu, Mikau, Jappas, Tijo and Evan.

"I never thought I would see you again," she said. "I thought you were so mad at me for getting married and leaving you."

"We were for awhile," Lulu said, "But we got over it."

Aryll edged down the stairs, and Mikau turned to Link and said, "Is that your sister you were talking about? What was it, Aryll, right?"

Link nodded, and Aryll walked over to him.

"Why were you talking about me to them," she muttered, and he laughed.

"I'm Mikau," she heard, and she turned around slowly, to see Mikau smiling. She giggled nervously, and shook his hand.

"I'm Aryll. It's nice to meet you," she said quietly, moving back to the wall.

"Oh, Zelda," Lulu said, "I got you a present."

"You didn't need to," Zelda said embarrassedly.

"Oh, I think I did," Lulu said, grinning at her. She pulled a videotape out of her bag, and Zelda went pale.

"Let's pop that in," Link said, grinning. Zelda punched him, and he rubbed it, still smiling. They walked to the living room, and Lulu put the tape in the VCR. Immediately, they saw Zelda jumping all over the stage.

"We fast-forwarded it to this part," Mikau told Zelda, who was blushing. "We didn't want to have to see the whole concert."

Everyone was laughing, and Zelda rushed out of the room, followed by Link. "That was so embarrassing," she said into his chest, hugging him.

"Yeah," he said, "But it was funny."

"No it wasn't," Zelda muttered. "It was completely humiliating."

"Well, we all love you, so you don't need to worry about it too much," Link said, grinning. She giggled, and hugged him tighter.

They walked back inside, and saw everyone still laughing at the videotape. Zelda blushed and tried to run away, but Link held her tight.

Haha, Zelda got embarrassed. I am almost done with this story.

One or two more chapters, and then I'll be done. Tell me you want a sequel, and I'll probably make one.

But not for awhile. I have to finish my other story first, so, yeah.


	15. A Dream, A Surprise and A Graduation

A Dream, A Surprise and A Graduation

**Day: Monday Time: 12:00 PM.**

"Link, don't act so guilty," Tetra said, patting his back. "She kissed you, and you don't like her, so you had to tell her."

"I know, but I still hurt her feelings," Link said, looking across the cafeteria at Fado.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Tetra sighed at him. "On a happier note, we're graduating in three more weeks." She sounded excited, and Link couldn't help smile.

"Yeah. I can't wait," Gonzo said, sitting down. "In three more weeks, we'll be free to do anything we want."

"Well, I won't," Link said. "I'm going to be with Zelda, and she wants to go to college at Hyrule Tech."

"Sucks to be you," Tetra laughed, and he nodded.

"I don't want to go to college. At least not yet," he said. "I want to get a job first, so I can pay for college myself."

They all nodded as the bell rang, and Link and Tetra walked to their next class. "Did I tell you I went to a Dal Blue concert in Termina?" Link asked her, and her jaw dropped.

"No, you didn't," she said. "I wish I could have gone. They're the best band ever."

"And I met them backstage," he continued.

"How did you get backstage passes?" Tetra asked, practically shrieking.

"My mom used to be their manager, so she got me and Zelda each one," Link said. "And now they're staying at my house until they have to leave again."

"Oh my goddesses," Tetra whispered excitedly, just as they walked into the class room. "Can I come over and meet them?"

"I guess so," Link said. "They probably wouldn't mind. And we can work on school after that."

Tetra nodded, and they stopped talking as the teacher walked in.

**Day: Monday Time: 2:30 PM.**

Zelda pulled a history book out of her locker, and looked at her watch. "Not good," she muttered to herself. "Not good at all." The bell had rang a minute ago, and she still didn't have her book.

She ran to the classroom door, just as the teacher was shutting it. "I'm sorry Miss Harkinian," he said, "But I can't let you in if you aren't her by the second bell." He shut the door, and she sighed.

"Might as well go home," she muttered. She walked back to her locker, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Sheik, telling him she went home. She stuffed it in his locker and walked out of the building. She turned in the direction of her house, and started walking home.

"Well well well," a voice said, and Zelda turned around to see Vatti watching her. "If it isn't miss perfect."

"What do you want Vatti?" Zelda asked, still walking.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ganon wants you to visit him," Vatti said, following her. "He's been lonely ever since you hurt him by cheating on him with Time."

"To have cheated on him, we would have had to have gone out," Zelda said. "I never went out with him. I've only gone out with Link."

"Well, I've done what I was told to do," Vatti said as they reached Zelda's house. "You'd better go visit him, or I'll have to come back here."

Zelda shook her head as Vatti walked away, and opened the door. Immediately, she heard the T.V on.

"Mom, what are you doing home so early?" Zelda asked, and her mom turned around.

"OH, hi honey," she said, muting the T.V. "Why are you home? Where's Sheik?"

"I didn't get to class fast enough, so I decided to come home," Zelda replied. "Now why are you home?"

"I took the day off at the firm," she said, picking up a towel and folding it. "I have a lot of housework to do, so I decided to do it while you were at school."

"Oh," Zelda said, "Okay. I'm going to go do my homework. If Link comes over, tell him to come to my room."

"Okay honey," her mom said. Zelda walked up the stairs, and opened her door.

**Day: Monday Time 3:30 PM.**

"Hi Link," Zelda's mom said, opening the door. "Zelda wants you to go to her room."

"Thanks Mrs. Harkinian," Link said, walking up the stairs. "Zelda," he said when he knocked on her door, "Zelda, it's me."

"Link," Zelda said, opening the door. "Hi."

"Hey," he said, kissing her. "Why did you want me to come up here?"

"Well, if we're up here," she said, pulling him to her bed, "We can kiss, and Sheik won't be able to interrupt us." She pulled him down, and sat on his lap. "So how about you kiss me?" she said, giggling. She put her arms around his neck, and put her lips against his.

He kissed her back, but they were interrupted by someone knocking on her door. "There's that theory out the window," Link said, and Zelda giggled, standing and walking to the door.

"What?" she asked, opening the door and seeing Sheik. "We were kind of busy."

"I'm so sure," Sheik muttered, getting an annoyed look from Zelda. "Well, I just wanted to tell you, you have a phone call."

"Whatever," Zelda said, taking the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Zelda, how are you?" a voice Zelda never wanted to hear again said.

"What do you want Ganondorf?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't come and visit me?" he asked, and he sounded annoyed. "Vatti told me that he gave you my message, so you should come see me." Zelda rolled her eyes as he continued, "I mean, if your girlfriend won't visit you, who will?"

"I'm not your girlfriend," Zelda said. "I'm never going to be your girlfriend."

"Well, you should come visit me either way," he said angrily. "And if you don't, you'll regret it."

Zelda hung up the phone, and turned to Link, who looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Zelda nodded.

"I just don't think I'll go visit him," she said, and she sat down next to him. "He said I'd regret it, but I don't know what that means."

"He can't do very much from where he is, can he?" Link said, and Zelda looked worried.

"He has a lot of friends out here," she said, "And they can do a lot of stuff to us."

"Well, let's find something to do," Link said, pulling her to the door. "I say we go out and get something to eat."

"That sounds good to me," Zelda said, leaning on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want," Link said, just as the doorbell rang. "Actually, I think it's whatever Jackie wants," he said, grinning at her.

Zelda giggled and opened the door, seeing Jacob and Jackie standing there. "Hi Zelda," Jackie said, hugging her. "Hi Link."

"Hi Jackie," Link said, hugging the little girl. "Where do you want to go to get food?"

"Why are we going out to eat," she asked, holding his hand.

They all walked to Link's car, and he said, "Well, Link and I were going out, and then you two came over, so you can choose where we go."

"Oh," Jacob said, looking uncomfortable. "Are we interrupting you, 'cause we can go."

"Its fine," Link replied. "We don't mind you coming with us." He started the car, and they drove downtown to the burger restaurant.

"Yay," Jackie said, jumping up and down. They walked inside, and Link walked up to the counter with Jackie, while Zelda and Jacob found a table.

"So Dal Blue is staying at your house?" Jacob asked, and Zelda nodded. "That is so cool," he said. "You need to let me come over and see them again."

"Anytime," Zelda said, just as Link and Jackie walked back. "Jackie, do you like Dal Blue?"

"Yeah," she said happily, sitting on Jacobs lap. "Jacob and I listen to them every day when he gets back from school."

"Lucky," Link said, "I don't have any of their C.D's, so I can't listen to them, except on the radio."

"That's too bad," Jacob said. "If you want, I could give you one of my C.D's. I have two or three of some of them."

"Thanks man," Link replied, just as their food arrived. "Well, dig in," he said, and they all started eating. When they finished, they walked back out to Link's car.

"That was fun," Zelda said, helping Jackie into the car.

"Yeah," Link murmured, sitting on his seat and starting the car. Zelda and Jacob got in, and they drove back to Zelda's house.

"Where did you two get off to," Sheik asked, using a fatherly voice, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"We went and got food," Jackie said, hugging him. "And Link got you something."

"Really?" Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow at Link, who nodded his head, grinning.

"I got you a kid's meal," Link said, holding up a little box.

"Gimme," Sheik exclaimed, grabbing it out of Link's hand.

"Told you he'd act like that," Zelda said, giggling, and Sheik glared at her.

"I don't care if you judge me," Sheik said, eating a chicken nugget. "I'm proud of being me, so I won't let your abuse hurt me."

"Whatever," Zelda muttered, and Jacob stared at him, confused.

"You people are something else," he said, and Link laughed.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we," he said, getting a smack on the arm from Zelda. "I have an abusive girlfriend. Help me."

Everyone laughed when Zelda hit him again, and the phone rang. "Hello," Zelda gasped out when she answered the phone.

"Zelda, it's me, Malon," a familiar voice said from the other end. "Mind if I come over?"

"No," Zelda replied. "We just have Jackie and Jacob and Link over, so sure, why not."

"I saw you leave earlier," Malon said, "You go get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, and we brought Sheik something back."

"Going all animal on it?" Malon queried, and Zelda giggled.

"Oh yeah," she said. "See you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, bye."

Zelda walked back into the living room, to see Link trying to sneak one of Sheik's fries. Sheik slapped his hand away, and while he was distracted, Jackie snagged one from the paper bag. She tossed it to Link, who caught it in his mouth.

"Clever," Sheik conceded, and Link looked proud of himself.

"I thought so," he said as Zelda sat on his lap. "It took a little planning, so give everyone else a fry."

"I fail to see the connection," Sheik said, putting his hand over the fries protectively. "So I don't think I will."

"Guys are so weird," Zelda said, and all three males in the room looked at her.

"We are not," Link said, pouting. "Girls are the weird ones. I mean, what is with having to do your make-up constantly? And all the shopping constantly?"

Zelda slapped his arm, and said, "We don't shop constantly. Just a lot. And we like wearing make-up, so we take the time to do it right."

"Well, I don't see the point in wearing it when you aren't going somewhere special," Link said, crossing his arm. "If you're just going to hang out around the house, then you really don't need to wear it, do you?"

Zelda leaned in, and whispered, "If I don't need to wear make-up, then I don't think I will anymore."

"Aw, but it makes you look cute," Link hurriedly said. "And I like it when you wear make-up."

"But you just said there's no point in wearing it around the house," Zelda sighed at him. "Now I think you're just saying it to make me feel better about myself."

"I'm not trying to do that," Link said, and he kissed her. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to." He kissed her again, and she giggled.

"I guess I forgive you," she said, and she kissed him. Turning to everyone else, she said, "What?" to their stares.

"That was disturbing," Sheik said, and Jacob nodded.

"I caught it all on my camera," he said, holding it up for them to see. Just then the doorbell rang, and Zelda hurried to answer it.

"Hi Malon," she said, and Malon stepped in.

"Why are you blushing?" Malon asked, seeing her friends red face.

"No reason," Zelda muttered. "They're all in the living room, so, let's go."

"Hey Malon," Sheik said, hopping up and kissing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored, so I told Zelda I was coming over, "Malon said. "Why is Zelda blushing?"

"Because of what Jacob recorded on his phone," Sheik said, "It was weird. Take a look." He handed her the phone, and she took the time to watch it several times before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That was so funny," she said, making Zelda blush more. "What was with that face off?"

"She called me weird," Link said defensively. "Well, we need to find something else to do, so do you have any ideas Malon?"

"Um, we could watch T.V," she said, holding Sheik's hand. "Or we could play a video game."

"I want to play a game," Jackie said, looking over at Link, who nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Zelda said, pulling a console out of the cabinet next to the T.V. "You can choose a video game. They're in that cabinet there," she added, pointing at another cabinet.

They played video games for several hours, until Jacob and Jackie had to go home. "I like them, but they don't give us enough alone time," Link said, sitting on the couch.

"That's because Jackie worships you and Zelda," Malon said, tugging Sheik to the loveseat.

"Hello everyone," a voice said from the doorway, and they saw Mikau and Lulu. "What are you up to?"

"We were just about to sit here, making out and watching T.V," Zelda said, and Lulu giggled.

"Not on my watch kiddo," Mikau said, pushing Zelda and Link apart, and sitting between them.

"Mikau, stop being a jerk," Lulu said, trying to make him stand up. "Come on, leave them alone."

"How did you get in here?" Zelda asked. "I didn't give you a key."

"Well we should go get something to eat," Mikau said, standing and pulling Lulu to the kitchen.

"Where did you get a key to my house?" Zelda shouted after them, giggling.

"I bet Jacob and Jackie let them in," Sheik said, putting his arm around Malon's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," Link said. "He probably would have come in anyway." He wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist, and continued, "What do you want to do?"

"I thought told Mikau what we were doing," Zelda said, and Link grinned, kissing her.

"I said not on my watch," Mikau shouted from the kitchen.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 2:45 AM.**

"Do you, Zelda Harkinian, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Zelda said in a whisper.

"And do you, Link Time, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Link said, smiling warmly at Zelda.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, looking over the crowd. "You may kiss the bride." The moment he said that, Link moved in and pulled Zelda close to him, arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered, and then he move closer to her, and-

Zelda's eyes opened suddenly, and she sat up, looking around.

"Why do I always wake up, just as Link and I are about to kiss," she said to herself, lying back in bed, and kicking her covers off of herself.

She stood up and walked to her bedroom door, pulling it open silently. Walking to the kitchen, she got herself a glass of water. "Sheik, why are you still up," she asked, and Sheik walked around the island.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked incredulously.

"I heard you breathing loudly," Zelda said, gulping down her water.

"Why are you up?" Sheik asked, seeing her eyes drooping.

"I had a dream, and it woke me up."

"Another Ganondorf nightmare?"

"No," Zelda said, walking back to her room. "Link and I were getting married, and I woke up right before he kissed me."

"Haha," Sheik laughed at her, and she slammed the door in his face.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 9:00 AM.**

"Hi Tetra," Link said tiredly. "Why do you look so chipper this morning?"

"Because, Gonzo said he wanted to take me out to dinner tonight," she said, giggling. "And I told him I'd go."

"Good for you," Link said, happy for his friend. "Where are you going?"

"He said something like, 'Kokiri Café,' or, 'Tower of the Gods," Tetra said, giggling like a school girl. "I can't wait, I'm so excited."

"Well, I hope you have fun," he said, and she looked at him, blushing.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "Um, I was wondering-"

Link looked at her, and said, "You're a little nervous, and you were wondering, what?"

"Would you and Zelda mind making it a double date?" she asked, and she smiled weakly at him.

"I'll call and ask," Link said, "But I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"Thanks Link," Tetra breathed, and she sighed in relief.

They walked to their next class, and Tetra started talking excitedly about the date that was planned for that night.

**Day: Tuesday Time: 12:30 AM.**

Link walked up to the payphone in the cafeteria, and dialed Zelda's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked, when she answered.

"Zel, it's me," he said, and she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she replied, "Nothing at all. So, why did you call me?"

"Cant a boyfriend call his girlfriend for no reason?" Link asked, and Zelda giggled.

"I suppose he can if he wants," Zelda said. "But you don't do that. So what do you want?"

"You know me so well," Link sighed. "I called, because Tetra wanted to know if you wanted to double date with her and Gonzo."

"He asked her out?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Link said, "He's taking her to the Kokiri Café."

"Of course I want to go out with them," Zelda giggled. "I have good news too," she continued, "Guess what?"

"Ganondorf got released, and is back at school," Link guessed jokingly.

"Don't even joke about that," Zelda snapped. Then in a happier tone, she said, "I was named as valedictorian."

"That's great," Link said, "I was too."

Zelda was silent for a moment, and then said, "That's great Link, but-"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"It's just, I wanted you to come and see me when I gave my speech," Zelda replied, sounding hurt.

"Zelda, I can tell them I don't want to," Link said quickly, understanding what was wrong.

"No, I don't want you to do that," Zelda said, and she tried to sound happy. "It's no problem. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If you want me to see you, I will."

"I'm positive," Zelda answered. "I want you to do this for yourself."

"Alright," he said. "I'll tell Tetra we're on for tonight."

"Bye Link," Zelda said.

"Bye."

"He hung up the phone, and Tetra walked up to him.

"What did she say?" Tetra asked nervously.

"That she was made valedictorian," Link replied, grinning at her.

"I mean about the date stupid," Tetra said, punching his arm.

"Oh, she said it sounded fun."

"Good," Tetra said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, but she's sad that I can't see her give her speech," Link said, knowing what he had to do.

"That's too bad," Tetra said, patting his arm comfortingly.

"Yeah, Link replied, "I'll see you in a little while. I have something to do."

**Day: Tuesday Time: 6:00 PM.**

"Hi Zelda," Link said, hugging her. "Are you sure you don't want me to come see you give your speech?"

"I'm positive," Zelda assured him. "I'm not going to let you give up this for me."

"What if I want to give it up?" he asked. "I'd do it, if it made you happy."

"Link" Tetra said from the car, "Our reservations are in ten minutes. I think we should get going."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Link said, waving a hand at her. Turning back to Zelda, he said, "She's right. Let's go." He helped Zelda into the car, and they drove to the forest.

"Well, let's go eat," Gonzo said, opening Tetra's door for her.

"Yeah," Zelda said, and her voice had a note of sadness in it. Link smiled to himself, and put his arm around her waist.

"Reservation for Time," Link said when they reached the podium at the front of the restaurant.

"This way sir," the man replied, leading them to a small table on a balcony.

"Thank you," Link replied, pulling Zelda's chair out for her, and sitting down.

"So, what's new with you?" Tetra asked Zelda. "Link said you were made valedictorian."

"Yeah, I was," Zelda replied. "And I heard Link was too."

"Yeah, that's cool, isn't it," Tetra said.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Zelda said. "Well, what are we getting to eat?"

"You can get anything you want to," Link replied, patting her arm. He smiled to himself at how sad she seemed, and then continued, "I'm footing the bill tonight, so enjoy."

Zelda smiled sadly at him, and the waiter came back to take their order.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**Day: Friday Time: 9: 00 AM**

Link looked out over the gym, which had been converted into the area where the graduation was going to take place. He sighed, and waited for the procession to begin.

**Day: Friday Time: 9:30 AM.**

Zelda was walking in between Jacob and Sheik as they made their way to the stage. She looked behind her, and saw Fado and Medli smiling, like they had a secret between them. She smiled when she saw Fado shoot a smile at her. She stood on the stage, and when her name was called, she walked up to the podium to receive her diploma.

After all of the students had walked across the stage, Zelda was called again to give her speech. She looked over the crowd and saw a boy in a green shirt standing in the doorway. Smiling to herself, she said, "Students, I want to thank you for being my family here at school. You made it possible for me to get through all my years of school.-"

**Day: Friday Time: 1:00 PM.**

"Link," Zelda said, running into his hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your valedictorian speech," he said, kissing her. "You wanted me to, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I told you not to give up your speech," Zelda replied, leaning against him. "I said I didn't want you to do that, not even for me."

"Well, after I finished talking to you the day you told me, I went to the principal," Link said, playing with her hair, "And I told him I couldn't be the one to give the speech."

"Link, you are so stupid," Zelda said, kissing him again. "But I guess that's why I love you."

"I love you too," Link whispered. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and they walked back to where Zelda's family was waiting.

"Hi Link," Sheik said, pulling Malon over to him from out of nowhere.

"Hi Link," Malon said, kissing Sheik. "What are you doing here? Don't you have your own graduation?"

"Yeah, but I came over here as soon as I could. I wanted to see Zelda give her speech."

"That's so sweet," Malon said as they all walked out to Link's car. Then, rounding on Sheik, she said, "Would you have done that for me?"

"I would have," Sheik sighed, nodding, and Malon kissed his cheek again.

They all walked out and stepped into Link's car, Link and Zelda in the front, and Malon and Sheik in the back. They drove to Zelda and Sheik's house.

"Link, thank you for coming," Zelda whispered as they walked up the path to the front door.

"I would do anything for you," Link said as they sat down on the couch. "I love you."

"I love you too," Zelda said, and they sat there watching T.V, just like they always had.

Such a sweet ending, in my opinion.

Tell me what you think please.

An epilogue, and then it's all over.

And to you who said not to make a sequel unless I had it planned out, you are right.

I won't write one unless I get inspiration. But, if I don't think people are going to read it, I'm not going to write it.


	16. An Epilogue, A Finale and A Pièce de ré

An Epilogue, A Finale and A Pièce de résistance

**Day: Saturday Time: 12:30 PM.**

"Link, what are you doing here?" Zelda questioned, hugging her boyfriend. "You said you wouldn't be here till two."

"My mom gave me the rest of the day off so I could spend it with you," Link said, kissing her as she pulled him inside. "So I thought I would come over and see you early. I take it you aren't unhappy?" he asked, and she blushed.

"Nah, I was just curious," she muttered, and he laughed at her.

"Link, buddy," Sheik said, sitting next to Link on the couch, "Guess who just called."

"Mikau and Lulu, giving you a verbal invite to their wedding," Link said, grinning at Sheik's outraged expression as the doorbell rang. "And I bet they said that the written invites are on the way."

"I hate you," Sheik growled at Link, standing to open the door. He came back a minute later with a breathless Malon.

"Horrible news," she gasped, and Link stared at her quizzically. "Turn on the news."

Link obeyed, and a moment later regretted it. On the screen was a reporter, standing in front of the city's juvenile detention center.

"-And Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire Jr. was released from juvenile detention today, after a three month incarceration. And his father, Ganondorf Dragmire Sr., is to be released from prison in three weeks time. In other news,-" Link muted the T.V, and looked at Zelda.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Zelda asked quietly, leaning on Link's shoulder.

"We're good people," Sheik said, sitting on the loveseat with Malon. "So why do the goddesses keep torturing us?"

"We just have to keep an eye out now," Link said. "We'll keep far away from him, if possible." The doorbell rang, and Zelda went to answer it. A moment later, she gave a little shriek, and Link, Malon and Sheik ran over to see what was wrong.

"Get out of here," Link snapped at Ganondorf, who was framed in the doorway. "You aren't welcome here."

"I am if Zelda says I am," Ganondorf quipped, and he glared at Link. "So, can I come in?" he asked, looking over at Zelda.

"No," Zelda replied shortly.

"I thought we were past all this silly couple fighting," he sighed at her, "We have been together for several months."

You aren't together," Link shouted at him, "She and I are."

"Well, I just wanted her to know I was out of prison," Ganondorf said, walking back down the path.

A moment later Jacob and Jackie walked up to see Zelda, Link, Malon and Sheik staring down the street.

"What's up?" Jacob asked, craning his neck to see what was wrong.

"We'll tell you inside," Link mumbled, moving to let them in. when everyone was on the couch with a drink, he said, "Guess who got out of juvenile detention"

"No," Jacob groaned, looking at Zelda for confirmation, who nodded. "I thought he was in there for good."

"So did we," Sheik mused out loud. "Well, no use brooding over this. Did you get an invite to Lulu and Mikau's wedding?"

"Yeah, and she said the paper invites were on the way," Jacob said, noticing Sheik's displeased look. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to say no?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Link laughed, and Zelda giggled with him. "I can't believe we're lucky enough to be invited to Dal Blue's wedding."

"Well, we did get to know them pretty well," Zelda said. "But, what about our wedding Link? When should we start planning it?"

"I think it would be best," Link said, putting an arm around her, "To start planning it, you know, after we get engaged."

"I guess," Zelda replied, kissing his cheek, "So get a move on with it already." Link rolled his eyes, and Zelda giggled.

"We should totally have a double wedding," Malon said, and everyone stared at her. "Well, it would be cool."

"I like that idea," Zelda said, looking imploringly at Link, who smiled weakly.

They turned on the T.V, and watched it for a few hours until Jacob and Jackie decided to go back home.

"Bye Zel," Link said, kissing her as he walked back to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"That sounds good to me," she said, leaning into the window of the car to talk to him. "What time are you coming over?"

"I'll try to come over at one, okay," he said, kissing her again as he started the car.

"So expect you at eleven thirty, right," she giggled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Haha, you're so funny," he muttered. "How about we go see Cremia and the baby at Malon's tomorrow?"

"That sounds great," she replied, standing and waving as he drove off.

**Day: Sunday Time: 1:00 AM.**

"Hey Zel," Link said, hugging her as she kissed his cheek, "What's new?"

"I just got my invite to the wedding," Zelda said frantically. "And there's another sheet in there saying she wants me to be a bride's maid."

"That's good, isn't it?" Link asked, confused.

"Now I have to try and coordinate with her," Zelda explained, rushing Link inside. "I have a picture of her in the dress, so I'll go try on a bunch of dresses, and you tell me which match with her, alright?"

He nodded, and she ran up the stairs. Link sighed, and looked around, wondering where Sheik was. As if on cue, Sheik appeared around the doorway into the kitchen.

"Zelda trying on dresses again?" he asked, and Link nodded. "Must suck to be you."

"Link, I'm coming down now, so stop telling Sheik how horrible your life is," Zelda called, and Link looked embarrassed. Looking up the stairs, he saw Zelda wearing a light silver dress. He held up the picture of Lulu, and compared it to her.

"I think you'll go pretty well with her," Link said honestly, and Zelda beamed at him.

"I love you," she said. "Everyone else said this was the right dress, so I already was going to wear it. But then you got here, so I wanted to know what you thought."

"That wasn't nice," Link pouted at her, and she ruffled his hair. "Now I need to punish you." He started tickling her, and she giggled uncontrollably, until Link let her onto the couch. He laid down facing her, and she giggled, kissing him.

"Why do you always have to be kissing?" Sheik asked, walking up to them, and sitting on the couch.

"Why is it that you're always interrupting us?" Zelda asked sharply.

Sheik shrugged, turned on the T.V, and Link and Zelda sat up to watch it as well. The doorbell rang and Zelda stood to answer the door.

"Hi Cremia," she said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"Malon and I decided to come over here," Cremia answered, stepping over the threshold. "Malon wanted to carry the baby, so she'll be here in a moment."

"Alright," Zelda said, letting Cremia go into the living room, and waiting for Malon.

"Hi Cremia," Link said when she got there, "Where's the baby?"

"With Malon," She answered, hugging Link and Sheik in turn.

"I'm here now," a voice said from the doorway, and they saw Zelda and Malon standing.

"Hey," Sheik said, pulling her to sit with him.

Zelda sat with Link, and Malon passed her the baby. "I can't wait till we have kids," she whispered to him, and he smiled at her.

"Neither can I," he muttered. "You look like a natural holding him."

She handed him the baby, whose name was Mark, and he smiled down at him. Thinking about his future with Zelda, he looked at her. She was smiling at Mark.

Mark started crying suddenly, and Link was ripped out of his reverie. He looked at Cremia helplessly, and she smiled, taking Mark.

"He's probably just hungry," she said, taking a bottle out of her bag. She put the bottle in mark's mouth, and he started drinking.

"He's so adorable," Zelda cooed, watching Mark.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

**Day: Saturday Time: 10:00 AM.**

"Hi Zelda," said a nervous looking Lulu. "You can get your make-up done over there," she said, pointing to a table, "You can change over there," she said, pointing to a curtain, "And your hair over there," pointing at another table.

"Okay," Zelda said. "I'm so nervous; I have butterflies in my stomach."

"You'll do fine," Lulu assured her. "I just hope I'll do as good. I once saw a T.V show, and two people were getting married, and the man said a different girl's name."

Zelda gave a nervous giggle, and went to change into her dress. When she stepped back so everyone could see her, Lulu's eyes went wide.

"You aren't supposed to upstage the bride on her wedding day," she said, grinning at Zelda, who smiled nervously.

"Right, sorry," Zelda said distractedly, sitting at the table to get her hair done.

"I was joking," Lulu said. "You look wonderful."

Zelda moved to the make-up table, and one of the woman started applying mascara.

When she stood up again, Lulu stared at her. "I _was_ joking," Lulu said, putting emphasis on the word 'was'. "But now I think you're trying to upstage me."

A few minutes later, Lulu's father came down and told them it was starting in a few minutes.

Zelda walked down the aisle with Jappas, Mikau's best man, and stood, watching as Lulu walked down the aisle as well.

"Try not to take her lines, since you already outdid her with the dress," Mikau whispered to her, but he was smiling. Zelda giggled, just as Lulu stood next to her.

**Day: Saturday Time: 1:00 AM.**

"You looked amazing up there," Link muttered to Zelda as they watched Lulu dance with her father.

"I kept being told I looked better than Lulu did," she said, leaning against the wall.

"That might be because you did," Link said, nuzzling into her neck, arms around her waist.

"Shut up," she said, kissing his cheek. "I guess this is pretty much the end of our little journey, huh?"she said, looking into his eyes.

"Nah," he whispered, "It's just the beginning." And he kissed her.

I think I pulled a decent ending out of my hat of magic tricks.

Right, so, tell me what you think. I am planning on a sequel, but I need to take a break first. I'm going to try and finish writing my other big story, and maybe a oneshot or two.

Please review.


End file.
